For Their World
by x white x rabbit x
Summary: Sam and Dean meet two hunters who instantly latch on to them...they have no idea where all this is taking them, but there begins to shine small glimmers of hope for helping Dean in his deal. DeanOC & SamOC
1. Noelle and Reilly

**A/N: ****Okay…I felt like my other one was ****wayyy**** too unrealistic, so I'm starting anew. This one is going to be so much cuter, and they're just going to be normal girls, but there will be a bit of a twist.**

_I'm in love with the girl I hate__She__ enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.__I'm in love with a critic and a __sceptic__, a traitor__I'd trade her in a second.__She's a backseat driver, a drama provider__An__ instant update of the world.__She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter._

_**Forever the Sickest Kids**__ – __She's a Lady_

Reilly and Noelle were trying everything they could possibly think of. After moving to the States when they finished their business up in the British isles, hearing of more prime hunting here, they hit a dead end. They had been hunting in the States for over three years now, and there were no leads, not a single one, as to where this tricky little demon had gone to. Reilly rolled her eyes at her sister, who was sitting at the computer, trying to find some sort of thing explaining the ways they had found the bodies. Mangled, heads missing, heart ripped to pieces and the blood tainted with sulfur.

"Elle, you're not going to find anything. We haven't left this library for two days…there's nothing on this type of thing…maybe it isn't a demon after all," Reilly said, pursing her lips. At the mention of demon, Noelle couldn't help but notice the sound of a book being dropped in the aisle behind them. When Reilly bent down, Noelle told her and they both stood, going to the aisle. Each on an opposite end. They looked in to see two guy standing there, staring at them.

Sam and Dean Winchester, who had seen and met a lot of girls in their lives, had never seen a pair as pretty as this, especially not a pair that knew about hunting. The taller of the two, Noelle, was blonde. Her hair was its natural color, a honey blonde that looked like the sun. It made her look like a saint. That coupled with her bright green eyes that shone like emeralds. She was almost too perfect. If that wasn't enough, she was pretty muscular, but not hefty. She was toned, looked like a swimmer or a runner. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Dean stared at the shorter one. Her hair was a strawberry blonde and she had a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. She had a cute little button nose too. And Dean couldn't help himself. He looked, as all men do. He saw the rather developed chest this girl had and was hooked instantly. She was really pretty though. Her bright blue eyes were glaring at him, though. She smirked and walked toward them. Noelle mimicked.

"What are you doing here and what do you know about demons and stuff?" Reilly asked, looking Dean right in the face. He seemed to stumble over his words a bit at first.

"Um…Sam, tell 'em," Dean said, trying not to get a little more hooked on her beautiful Irish accent.

"Well, you see, uh…Dean?" Sam said, furrowing his brows as he looked at Noelle. They had cornered the boys in the library oh so well. Reilly crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Dean with a venomous and piercing glare.

"We're hunters, okay?" Dean said stiffly. Reilly's eyes narrowed again.

"Can you help us?" Noelle asked hopefully. Reilly looked like she could smack her or something, but Sam and Dean nodded. "Are you guys in town here for the same reason as we are? Random murders, unconnected victims, all found completely torn up?"

"Yeah. We figure it's probably not a demon. We were thinking a werewolf got loose around here," Dean interrupted. Crica's brow furrowed as she processed that. Back in Ireland, there were just demons and sprites. That was it. With fewer people and less corruption, people managed to stay free of most else. Werewolves were something completely different.

"Um…what?" Noelle asked, shaking her head like someone had just told her she was pregnant or something.

"Werewolves…you know…turn into a wolf on nights close to the full moon…it's been going on for about a week and the full moon is tomorrow…have you never dealt with werewolves?" Sam asked, sounding utterly baffled.

"They don't have them where we come from," Noelle said, her voice dipped in an Irish accent as well, though not as thick as Reilly's was.

"What do they have where you come from?" Dean asked sarcastically, sounding disdainful.

"More guys like you who've become afraid of me over the years, and as many demons as you can shake a stick at. Back in Ireland there's ten times as many demons as there are here in the states," Reilly said, her voice losing its venom as she got off the topic of Dean's rudeness. Dean mimicked her when she turned around at a sound and Sam elbowed him.

"So, do you need our help on the hunt?" Noelle asked sweetly.

"No, I think we've got it taken care of," Dean said snippily before pushing past Reilly out of the library and hitting the power button on the computer they had been using. He looked over his shoulder with a vindictive smile before walking out.

"Sorry about him. He's kind of an ass," Sam said with a shrug as he began to back out of the aisle, still looking at them with his hands in his pockets.

"Just a bit," Reilly said sarcastically. When both boys had left, the girls returned to the computer and had to go through the complicated process of retracing their finds all over again.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean stood outside the library.

"Dude, did you see them. They were freakin' gorgeous. Too bad the one was a royal bitch," Dean said, sounding completely excited about only that first part. Sam rolled his eyes, though he had to admit. He really couldn't take his eyes off of Noelle. They hadn't even found out the girls' names. It was a little disappointing actually.

As Reilly and Noelle sat inside the library, they pulled up a map of the area. They were able to tally off the houses that had been attacked and found the one coming up in relation to the spacing between attacks. They tried to think of things that could beat a werewolf and decided to try the classic silver-bullet technique. By the next day, they thought they were ready. So what if they'd never come across a werewolf before. It was just business. That night, they sat on the front porch of the house after the owners went to bed. It wasn't until about nine that they noticed the Impala across the street that had been there for a few hours less than they had, actually had people in it. Not just any people, but those hunters they met in the library.

"What the hell, Sammy, it's those chicks. Why are they here?" Dean asked, opening the door and getting out of the car to get a better look at them. Sam got out too and looked at Dean and then the girls with utter confusion. Dean walked over to them, having no qualms about looking completely idiotic going into some random person's front yard.

"Why are you here? We told you we got this," he said angrily. Reilly stood up and walked down into the lawn towards him.

"We're here to kill this werewolf. Thanks for the tip," she said through narrowed eyes, her face just a few inches from his. Dean wasn't used to feeling challenged like this. He was taken aback. He'd never met a girl this spunky before.

"No, you're going to get yourselves into a heap of trouble and get in our way and we're gonna have to help you," Dean said when he'd recovered from the shock of being treated like any normal guy. Why wasn't she like putty in his hands…almost all girls were.

"No, you'll be getting in our way," Reilly said harshly before turning quickly so that her strawberry blonde hair smacked him in the face.

"You said yourself you've never dealt with anything like this. So shut up and go on your merry way and we'll take care of this, kay?" Dean asked harshly. Reilly stopped dead in her tracks as a sound echoed through the house.

"Hear that?" she asked. Noelle stood up too and then all four ran inside the house carrying silver loaded guns. They saw the thing hulking over the refrigerator, ripping things out of it like they weighed nothing. But it's hearing picked up on Noelle giving a scared squeak. It looked up and licked its chops before rushing at Noelle and grabbing her by the leg and yanking her towards it. She screamed and gripped at the floor, her fingernails scraping against it as Reilly ran to the aid of her oldest and best friend. She grabbed her hands and pulled and Noelle shrieked in pain. Dean loaded his gun and fired, hitting the monster right in the middle of its forehead, the silver killing it instantly. Sam ran to Noelle. He did it out of reflex, and her reactions were reflex as well. She curled up in his arms, sobbing into his chest from the fear she just experienced. Sam looked up at Dean and nodded.

"She's fine," he said softly, touching Noelle's soft, bright blonde hair. "Come here," he said, picking her up like she weighed nothing. She was hyperventilating by the time he put her in the backseat of the Impala. "You're okay, you're okay," he said, sitting where her feet ended as she curled up in fetal position, laying on the seat. Sam rubbed her back, trying to calm her. His mind just kept wandering to how pretty she was. He couldn't get over it. She had a small nose ring. Her eyes were a bright, gorgeous green. He felt his breathing hitch as he rubbed her back and his hand lingered at where her tight shirt revealed the outline of her bra clips. But he was good, he just kept rubbing her back. Something was weird here, something he couldn't explain. She looked nothing like Jess, she didn't remind him of her at all, she was gorgeous, sweet and innocent. He didn't understand how she could be a hunter when she was so frightened of a werewolf. But, then again, she'd never seen them before. She began to breathe normally again and Sam looked at her as she pushed herself up and stared at him for one long second.

"I'm Sam," he said when she started to look down at her hands out of the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm Noelle," she said with a sweet smile, looking up at him. "Sorry about…you know…my hysterics," she said softly. Noelle was a bit antisocial. She had been through a lot. The reason she went into hunting was incredibly complicated. She was nine years old when a demon possessed her and forced her to kill her entire family brutally and monstrously. Luckily her body was not harmed at all by the time the demon found a new host. It left her there, thinking she would die, but she didn't. And she swore she'd kill every demon she could find. She was sent to an orphanage and adopted by Reilly's family. Reilly's family was attacked too, though differently, by spirits. They became a team after that. They were only sixteen, but they had to do something.

"So, are you guys like sisters or what?" Sam asked, looking towards the house as he saw Dean walking out looking utterly pissed and Reilly coming out behind him, looking triumphant. Noelle couldn't help but smile at her friend's pigheadedness.

"No…but we've known each other since I was nine…we started hunting when we were sixteen," she said with a shrug. Dean threw open the driver's door of the Impala and turned around in the seat.

"Sammy, get your ass up in this front seat now before I kill you and she comes and has to sit next to me for the HOUR ride to New Orleans tonight," Dean said angrily. But Sam was too late, Reilly threw open the passenger door and got in, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. "Feet down now!" Dean commanded, smacking her legs. She grimaced and pulled her legs of the dash, glaring at Dean as he started the car. She stuck her tongue out at Dean before turning around in her seat to look at Noelle.

"Elle, you okay?" she asked, sounding like an older sister. She sized Sam up then, like she was approving of him or not. She pursed her lips and shrugged, apparently fine with it before she turned back to Noelle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sam made sure I got out okay," she said, sounding almost embarrassed.

"What did I say? Didn't I tell you that you would need us to rescue you?" Dean asked angrily before pulling out from in front of the house and driving down the road in the southern direction. The small Louisiana town didn't have a motel, and they figured, hey, why not go to New Orleans…it was such a party there anyway. The drive was intense. No one spoke, and Dean had his mullet rock up as high as it would go in case Reilly tried to talk. He was singing along to it and Reilly was beginning to get a headache when she hit the power button and looked out the window. Dean glared at her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked angrily. She looked at him and gave a fake smile.

"Because it was making me want to kill myself," she said.

"Oh, then let's turn it back on, shall we?" Dean asked, turning the music back on its highest level.

"Dean," Sam said in disapproval.

"What?" Dean asked angrily as they pulled up to the motel in New Orleans and got out of the Impala.

"You know what," Sam said harshly, getting out of the car and holding the door open for Noelle to slide out. She did and smiled at him before they walked into the motel, Reilly trailing behind them. They got their key and went up to the room, only being able to afford one. They walked in and almost wanted to walk right back out.

The room was clean and nice and everything, but there were only two beds.

"Shit," Dean said. "Girls are sleeping on the floor," he said as though calling dibs like a six year old.

"Way to be a gentleman, Dean," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dude…we can't share beds with them," he said harshly.

"Blah, blah, blah. How about this, girl sleeps under the blankets, guy sleeps above?" Reilly offered, being the only reasonable one there.

"Alright, fine," Dean said, sounding pissy.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower," Reilly said, grabbing her bags and pulling out some clean pajamas. She didn't notice Dean's eyes linger on the thong on the top of the pile in the bag…or the lacy bra…no doubt he was picturing it. He couldn't help himself. It put her in a new light to him. Of course, it was still weird.

"I'm gonna walk down to the office, I saw a vending machine. I'm gonna grab a soda and some chips. You guys want anything?" Noelle offered, her voice so soft and pure it was like a bell. Sam shook his head, his eyes sympathetic and he had no idea why. She just brought out this incredibly sweet side in him and he didn't understand it. Noelle left and Sam took the opportunity and whacked his brother hard in the shoulder.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked as he got ready to hit Sam back. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why are you being such an ass?" Sam asked, getting up from where he sat on the bed and walking to a chair and sitting down.

"Because she's a bitch!" Dean said back, looking at the bathroom to make sure the door was still closed. Sam shook his head and laughed.

"No Dean, she's you," Sam said with a chuckle. Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing a pillow off the bed and throwing it at his brother. Sam was still laughing when Reilly came out of the bathroom, her hair soaking wet. She smelled like peaches…and it smelled really good, to Dean at least. She was wearing just a towel as she grabbed her pajamas off the bed. Dean couldn't help but stare at her. What was wrong with him? He stared at her because of her beauty, but he hated her because of her personality, but she was so much like him. She noticed Dean staring at her and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, touching her cheek with one hand while the other remained clutching the towel to her chest. Dean laughed. He couldn't help himself. He thought it was almost…cute. What? No…it couldn't be.

"No, you're fine," Dean said when he'd stopped laughing. She rolled her eyes at him before grabbing her pajamas off the bed and retreating back into the bathroom. Sam couldn't help but laugh, and Noelle walked in, her pale blonde hair windblown, but still perfect. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hey," she said as she got in. She had a water bottle in one hand and a bag of potato chips in the other and she sat down on the bed she would be sharing with Sam and pried the bag open, pulling out a chip and eating it. She grinned at the nourishment, or lack thereof, in her mouth. It just tasted so good.

Reilly came out of the bathroom then in her pajamas. They were the regular kind, a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, but the top was a little short and her bare stomach showed a little. It was flat and perfect and Dean just stared at her again before realizing what he did and looked away.

"We should probably hit a diner when we get the chance, I'm starving," Dean said, trying to distract everyone from what had just happened. Sam was the only one who had noticed, but it was still enough.

"Okay, we'll go tonight…but I kind of wanted to party in the streets of New Orleans, it's a Saturday night and everything," Reilly said, sounding almost whiny. Dean rolled his eyes. It did sound really fun.

"Alright, fine. We'll go around the bars and clubs tonight in the streets. Everyone okay with that?" Sam asked, smiling as he saw Dean get a bit tense. Reilly practically glowed with excitement as no one objected and ran to her bag to get some party clothes. She dug through and pulled out a pair of light washed jeans with rips in them and then grabbed a tube top off the top. It was red with a black trim and a black thick belt at the waist. She smiled and ran to the bathroom, changing again. She came out and grabbed a blow dryer and got to work drying her hair as Noelle watched her, just eating her chips. She shook her head as she went to her own back and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a halter top that was baby blue and sparkly around the neck. It was short too, and would show off a bit of her stomach. Sam rolled his shoulders back, seeming to feel a bit uncomfortable as he tried not to picture it, but he really wanted to.

Noelle went into the closet and changed and emerged, her long pale hair falling over her shoulders perfectly. When Reilly emerged, Dean couldn't help but stare.

"You guys look…good," Sam said, naturally impressed. Reilly smiled and crinkled her nose at the compliment. She loved the spotlight.

"Now let's go get something to eat," Noelle said as her stomach grumbled. Only Reilly knew how much Noelle could eat…and it was a lot. She would beat her brother in pie eating contests and Reilly's brother was 27 and Noelle was only 12.

"I'm great with that plan," Dean said, standing up and pulling his coat over his shoulders as he walked to the door, swimming the room key around his finger and then stuffing it into his pocket and following it up with yanking out the keys to the Impala.

"Um…part of partying in a city is walking," Reilly said, snatching the keys from him and tossing them to Sam. Dean groaned in agitation, but then his eyes caught her bright blue ones and he was thrown. What was he angry about again? Little did Dean know, that Reilly was having similar feelings. Dean was hot, she acknowledged that the first moment she saw him. He was a lot like her, and he could have his nice times, she thought.

"Come on, let's just get somewhere, I'm starving," Noelle said as she began to walk ahead of the group, goosebumps rising on her arms from the cold. Sam was the only one who noticed and handed her his jacket. "What's this?" she asked, sounding confused.

"You're freezing, just take it until we get inside," he offered, thrusting it at her. She took it gratefully and smiled at him, pulling it over her shoulders. For some reason, Reilly wasn't cold. It was probably because of her personality, the adrenaline rush type of thing. They made it a block when they found a club and ducked in, Reilly and Noelle allowed in for free. Sam and Dean paid their ten bucks and flashed IDs…which weren't theirs, and went inside. Reilly went straight to the bar, while Noelle found the food. She began eating everything in sight, practically. Dean followed Reilly to the bar as Sam watched over Noelle. She seemed really naïve sometimes, so innocent. He felt like he was protecting her…ever since the incident with the werewolf, he watched her closely. She turned around and smiled at him, pulling his jacket off and handing it back to him. He smiled and walked away for a minute to set it with the other coats where Dean's was.

Reilly downed a shot and Dean watched with a raised brow. She downed another, then another, then another.

"Four's enough, don't you think?" he asked, sounding a little worried about her.

"What are you, my father?" she asked as the bartender handed her a Smirnoff. Dean rolled his eyes and walked away from her, finding a hot girl to attempt to dance with. She didn't seem to mind that he pretty much sucked. He was hot, that's all they cared about. With a beer in his hand, at the end of the song, he went back to the bar to see Reilly laughing drunkenly as a guy handed her his drink. Dean saw a bit of power floating in it and walked over, touching Reilly on the shoulder.

"Honey, I think we should go," he said through gritted teeth, trying to make it sound like they were a couple.

"Get offa me, Dean," she slurred, laughing as she reached for the drink. The guy handed it to her and Dean snatched it from her hand before she could drink it.

"She doesn't like this stuff," Dean explained. Reilly reached for the drink before falling off the barstool and bumping her head.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her head.

"Get outta here," Dean said to the guy, splashing the drink in his face before slamming the glass down on the table. "Come here," Dean said, grabbing Reilly by the waist and throwing her over her shoulder. "You're done for the night."

He walked all the way back to the hotel like that. She was pretty far gone by the time they got there. Her eyes were really droopy, but she was still a little loopy.

"You know what, Dean," she said, slurring her words as he set her down on the bed and pulled her pajamas out of the bag and handed them to her.

"What?" he asked. "By the way, get changed," he said as he turned around so as not to look, though he wanted to very badly.

"I think I like you…I really do…that's why I'm a meanie to you…and I think that's why you're mean to me…you're hot, you know that," she said as she stood up, stumbling slightly. She pulled off her clothes and changed. She was half way to putting her shirt on when she tripped and fell into Dean and he picked her up, his eyes lingering on her bra for a split second. He helped her pull her shirt on and then got her into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. He sat on the bed, rubbing his temples. What had he gotten himself into?

She was drunk, she was lying, clearly. She had no idea what she wanted. Dean sighed and looked at her as she slept. She was cute, he had to admit, but she would have one hell of a hangover in the morning. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't and he fell asleep next to her, on top of the blankets. It wasn't until he woke up about an hour later that he noticed her hand was resting on his chest, her head there too. Not to mention, somehow his arm had snaked around her waist and he ended up below the blankets. Maybe it had gotten cold.

He fell back to sleep easily, though, and didn't bother to think of it. He didn't wake up even when Sam and Noelle showed up and knocked on the door. Why did Dean have to have the only key? Sam was pissed. He wasn't opening the door. He had no idea where he was. He wouldn't answer his phone. So, it was best to just wait outside right?

Noelle and Sam were completely sober, neither of them drank, ever. They sat down on the concrete outside the room and Noelle was, once again, wearing Sam's jacket. She shivered and he scooted over to her and put his arm around her. He just wanted her to be comfortable. She smiled up at him and their eyes locked. It was like the world disappeared. It was weird. Noelle's stomach felt like there were bats in it…or butterflies…she didn't know. It felt like bats, there was no way in hell that butterflies were that violent. Sam was awesome, he was hot, he was everything. He was a sweet heart and he understood her. They really didn't talk that much, but it was clear that he just…got her. Sam touched her cheek with his hand and guided her face up towards hers.

"Sam," she whispered, looking right into his eyes still. She wanted to object. Say something like how they just met that morning or something like that, but she couldn't think of a good enough reason not to, she liked him, he liked her, they both wanted to. When she didn't say anything, his lips crushed to hers and he leaned forward as she leaned back on her hands. She could tell it was a hungry type of kiss. She didn't know why she knew, but it seemed like Sam felt tragedy in love…and didn't really kiss girls much. And, Noelle had always been told she was a good kisser. She smiled against his lips as warmth flooded into them both. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, and yet it didn't seem long enough. A fire was lit in Noelle's belly, a hunger she never knew before and she wanted to kiss him more. This was new to her, this need. She'd never really been with that many guys…with hunting it just made things complicated. She felt him pull away as her eyes had been closed this entire time. She opened them slightly, her lips barely parted and her breathing heavy.

"Unexpected," she whispered, leaning forward. He leaned forward too, and they pressed their foreheads together. This wasn't simple attraction, they both understood that much. It was something much more powerful. Sam stood up and knocked on the door again. He wanted to get in his warm bed and get some sleep.

Dean awoke to the sound of retching. He shot up in bed and looked to see Reilly gone and the light in the bathroom on. He walked to the bathroom and looked at her. She was holding that toilet bowl very tightly. She looked up at him from bloodshot eyes and somehow Dean still saw her beauty.

"You alright?" he asked, sounding concerned. Had it been Sam, he would have said something to make him puke more, but…he couldn't bring himself to do it to her. She shook her head and he sat down on the tile next to her. She smelled like vodka. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't mind being around her. He rubbed her back as she leaned over the toilet and continued to empty the contents of her stomach. The he heard a knock and remembered Sam and Noelle.

"I'll be right back, okay," he said. She nodded and he got up and walked to the door, opening it. He saw a shivering Noelle and Sam in the doorway and let them in. Something was odd though, different about the way they were looking at each other. It had been guarded before, cautious for fear of the other catching the glance. Now they just stared at each other from opposite ends of the room. On occasion, one of them would smile. Sam sat at the desk and Noelle was sitting on the bed before she grabbed her things and changed, cringing at the smell of vomit coming from the bathroom. She changed in the closet again, and emerged in a pair of rather short boxers and a plain white tank top that her black bra was completely visible through. Dean didn't even show a cent of interest, but Sam watched. Dean went back to the bathroom.

"Is that Elle?" Reilly asked, looking up from her porcelain throne. Dean nodded and continued to rub her back as she barfed another time. He sighed. He felt bad for her, really he did. She didn't deserve that. When Reilly had fallen asleep again, he carried her back to the bed and laid her down on it before going to the computer where Sam sat, looking for a case. Noelle and Reilly were knocked out and under the blankets of their own separate beds.

"Find anything?" Dean asked, looking at the page.

"Yeah…Eros, Louisiana. Population went from 202 to 197 in just a day…people are saying the folks just disappear," Sam said.

"How far is it from here?" Dean asked, looking at the screen and the newspaper headlines that were flashing across the screen as Sam searched.

"A few hours…about four," Sam replied, shuffling with a pile of papers in his hand and then closing the screen. "We gonna go tomorrow?" Sam asked, sounding like he wanted to.

"Sure, why not?" Dean consented, looking over at Reilly as she stirred slightly in the bed and opened her eyes for a second. She sat up.

"Dean…come to bed. It's late…you'll keep me up and I'll be tired in the morning," she grumbled. Dean smirked and quickly put on a pair of pajama sweat pants and took off his shirt and climbed into the bed next to her. "You'll freeze, get under the blankets," she said softly as she noticed his bare skinned back. He looked at her a bit shocked, but got under the covers anyway. Sam changed into his sweatpants too, and wore a regular t-shirt and climbed into the bed next to Noelle. She stirred slightly and rolled closer to him in her sleep. He was above the blankets, but he couldn't help it, he wrapped his arm around her waist as she curled up in fetal position, her back to him.

Reilly fell asleep quickly, and Dean couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be drawn to him when she was asleep. Her hand, once again, resting on his bare chest while her head stayed pressed against his arm, which was under her head. She laid on her side, him on his back. He stared at the ceiling. Something really weird was happening. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he only had a year to live.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter. I want reviews, please. I worked really hard on this for like two nights. If you ****wanna**** see sort of what the girls look like go to my author page and follow the link to my website and there should be a link on there to my Supernatural story. I have links to pictures of what Noelle and Reilly look like to me. Anyways, review please and I appreciate it that you read it. You thought I forgot about the deal, didn't ****ya**


	2. Traps

**A/N: I'm not too happy with responses…I really would like a lot of reviews, seeing as I'm putting homework time into writing these…[which explains my C in honors algebra 2…**** Anyways…I don't care about Algebra 2…it's the devil…just like all forms of math.**

_Suffocate me, all you need_

_I won't breathe but it's okay_

_You'll be somewhere around me_

_And I won't need air_

**Armor for Sleep** – Raindrops

* * *

When the alarm went off, Dean hit it as fast as possible. He sighed, seeing Reilly lying next to him, her head resting on his arm and her arm on his bare chest. Slowly, he eased out of the bed and let her head fall comfortably onto a pillow. He grabbed some fresh clothes and laid them out on the bed before jumping into the shower. When he got out, Rielly was awake and getting dressed, seeing as the others were asleep. He walked out to see her in bra and panties and she saw him in just a towel.

"Sorry," they both said at once as Reilly grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it. She blushed brightly. He walked forward and grabbed his things off the bed before walking back into the bathroom. He wanted to ask how she was feeling after she passed out last night, but decided to get dressed first. He came out wearing the regular jeans and an olive green thermal with the sleeves yanked up to his elbows. She was still not done getting dressed and he rolled his eyes as he pretended not to look at her as she pulled her long sleeved dark blue shirt on. She shivered a bit but was fine.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked, turning around to look at her finally.

"My head feels like it's going to split in half and I feel like I haven't eaten in three days and yet still want to barf," she said cynically. Dean snorted a laugh but tried to maintain his composure.

"We should go get you some advil or something, huh?" he asked as he packed up Sam's computer and threw all his stuff inside his bag.

"Please do," she groaned.

"So, do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked, the thing she told him popping into his head.

"Um…nothing up until I started puking. From that point on, it's clear. Everything else is really fuzzy. I remember when I ran to the bathroom I was wondering who changed me into my pajamas. I remember you carrying me back here, but nothing else from that until I barfed," she said, shaking her head. "Why? Did I do something retarded?" she asked.

"No. You were fine…piss drunk and shit-faced, but other than that fine," he said with a laugh before walking to Noelle and Sam's bed and shaking Sam awake. "Brother, dearest, rise and shine!" he said, slapping the back of Sam's head. Sam jolted awake and rolled off the bed. Dean let out a snort of laughter before shaking his head. "Wake up sleeping beauty too. Me and Reilly are gonna walk down the Walgreens down the street and grab some Advil. When we get back, we're going to breakfast and then leaving for Eros," Dean explained.

"Wait, we're what?" Reilly asked in confusion. She didn't think she'd have to go with Dean. Her only memories of the nice things he did last night were carrying her over his shoulder back to the motel and rubbing her back when she puked. That hardly qualified as them being friends now.

"We're going to get something for your head, Miss Hangover," Dean said, sounding a bit more irked now that he realized she didn't remember their nice moments the night before. Oh well, if she wanted to continue being bitchy, he would let her. She grimaced as his loud voice reminded her of her headache again.

"Okay fine, can we hurry?" she asked, feeling like he skull was about to be split in two. Dean felt sympathetic for a minute and then remembered her behavior when he tried to help her and told her to stop drinking so much. He nodded and held open the door for her as they walked to the Impala. She wearily climbed into the passenger seat as Dean opened the door for her. He slammed it closed, causing her to wince at the loud noise. He smirked and walked around to the driver's side and got in, closing the other door more gently. They pulled out of the parking lot and Dean went to turn on the radio, but Reilly slapped his hand away from the button.

"Please no," she said in a sarcastic begging tone. Dean glared at her, but didn't try to turn on the radio again. They drove for less than a mile before pulling into the parking lot of the Walgreens. She reclined the seat as Dean went inside and bought her some pain medication. She fell asleep before he got back. She was woken up by a knock on the door. It was Dean. She sighed and unlocked the doors. He got in the car and handed her a tiny boxy of Advil gel caps.

"Take two," he said, handing her a water bottle. She smiled and took two of the little capsules out of the plastic punch through thingy and downed them quickly before reclining back in the seat and falling asleep again. Dean leaned forward and pressed his head against the steering wheel. What she had said last night…he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was driving him crazy. She needed to just admit it, she had feelings for him. But then again, he could do the same. No…he couldn't. He was Dean Winchester. Dean wasn't an admit-your-feelings type of guy. But then Sam had said the Reilly was a lot like him. That explained the static hostility going on between them. But…maybe they were too alike that they clashed. That had to be it. He put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road where they got to the motel in less than five minutes. Dean honked the horn and Noelle and Sam walked out with their bags and whatnot and threw them in the trunk. The two climbed in the backseat, Noelle behind Reilly as her seat remained reclined. Sam could use the legroom.

Noelle immediately laid her head on Sam's shoulder and he touched her soft hair. He had no idea why their connection wasn't so physical…but emotional. It was weird. He constantly felt like he was supposed to be taking care of her, and it was weird for him. Another thing confusing him was that…was he dating her or did they just kiss and have feelings for each other. He had no clue. They hadn't really spoken since last night after being let inside the room again.

Dean looked over to see Reilly shivering in the seat and grabbed his jacket, steering the car with his knees, until he got it off and draped it over her sleeping form. She would probably be out of it for a while. She stopped shivering though. Dean turned the music on quietly. Ac/DC could not be silenced in his car, whether a girl had a hangover or not. The trip was long and boring. Noelle and Sam fell asleep and, seeing as they fell asleep sort of together-ish, Dean wouldn't make his little brother drive.

Noelle was laying across the backseat, her head on Sam's lap. It hadn't started out there, at first it had been on his shoulder, then his chest, and gradually she just slid down further as she slept. Sam was sitting up, but his hand was sitting on her waist. Dean smiled and looked ahead at the road as night began to pour in around them. He realized then that they hadn't eaten in a while. He pulled into a diner off the side of the highway and got out of the car. He went inside and ordered some burgers and grabbed like a thousand packets of ketchup and mustard. He hoped the girls weren't vegan. If they were, all they got was fries. Dean walked out to the car with the bag of food in his hand and he beeped the horn, causing the occupants to all jolt awake. Reilly yawned long and loud and it was clear her headache was gone. Noelle just sat up, looking slightly abashed about how she had Sam had ended up falling asleep.

"Here, eat up," Dean said, tossing a wrapped burger to each of them before climbing into the car with his own and biting into it. He handed Reilly some condiments and she decorated her burger how she saw fit, licking her fingers as some ketchup sprayed onto her hand. Dean couldn't help but just watch her. She downed the burger fast and munched on the fries as they got set out on the road again. "We'll be there in like thirty minutes, alright," Dean said as they got onto a country road and saw the sign for Eros.

Sam and Noelle fell back to sleep. Noelle always did after eating, with Sam, he probably just wanted some extra rest. Reilly sat her seat up and looked at Dean. She looked almost apologetic.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "Is there something on my face?" She snorted a laugh and actually did notice a bit of ketchup on his cheek. She pointed and he rubbed it, but missed. She reached across the seat and wiped it off with her finger. Dean smiled as she brought it to her mouth and licked it off.

"No…it's just…thanks for taking care of me at like two o'clock this morning and then when you went and got me the medicine," she said softly, looking at her hands. She wasn't good at being serious or sweet or gracious…especially not to people like Dean.

"Haha, prove it with a kiss," Dean said with a smile. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, staring out the front windshield again. Dean knew he made a mistake and backtracked. He decided to say something about five minutes later.

"Alright…that was out of line…but it's how I am, Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile. She looked at him and her expression softened.

"Okay, fine," she said, rolling her eyes. Why was he getting to her so much. It was weird. Yesterday, she kind of hated him…not kind of. But when she saw how nice he could be…it was like a wakeup call. Not to mention what he did for a living. He helped people. That was awesome. She sighed and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the dark road as some rain began to drizzle down. He flicked on the wipers and looked at her.

"Nothing…just thinking," she said softly. It wasn't a lie. Of course, she wasn't going to admit to thinking about him. She didn't know that he was thinking about her though.

"So, Reilly, tell me…I know practically nothing about you…and if we're going to be traveling together for goodness knows how long, and probably a while judging by Mr. and Ms. Cuddle-Lumpkins back there, I kind of wanna know what's up with you. I mean obviously you're Irish, but what else?"

She sighed. Her story was long, drawn out. She thought back though, remembering it.

"I was adopted when I was a baby. I lived in Dublin with my adoptive brother and my adoptive parents. They were awesome. They had money and gave me everything I ever asked them for. It was great. When I was twelve, they decided they wanted another daughter, but my mum was infertile…my brother was adopted too. So, we went to an orphanage and found this adorable nine-year-old girl. I played with her for hours. She was smart…smarter than me. But she was really quiet," Reilly explained.

"Noelle?" Dean asked, looking away from the road to glance at her expression. It was incredibly nostalgic, thoughtful.

"Yeah, Noelle. The people there told us she was insane…they said they found her wandering out in the country side in the ruins of her old home…it had been burned to the ground. No one survived except her. She was so pretty too. She had that same pale hair and those bright eyes. I told my mum she wasn't crazy and that she was the girl I wanted for my sister and so my mum and dad adopted her and she joined our family. The thing about people like Noelle, when what happened to her happens to people, they get a bit gifted. Noelle's really smart, yeah, but she has the world's best gift for guessing right…I don't know if she's psychic or something like that. We've embraced the thought of Clairvoyant…she seems to know everything about people before she even speaks to them…but our family moved into the countryside…in a big and beautiful house. I miss that house. Noelle and I shared a bedroom in the tower and we would stay up all night and talk until my mum would come up and yell at us. We couldn't have been happier. Then, when we were sixteen a group of poltergeists attacked my house…they trapped everyone inside except me and Noelle…and my whole family died. We became hunters then…after I finally believed Noelle's story…we took care of a lot of demons and whatnot in Ireland before we came to the States. And now we're here…I'm twenty five and she's twenty-two."

"Wait, what story about Noelle did you not believe before?" he asked, sounding really interested in this.

"You'll have to find out from her…she doesn't really like people knowing…she probably hasn't even told Sam yet…assuming she will," Reilly said, massaging her temples.

"So, you know a lot about demons, then?" Dean asked. He wanted to ask…he didn't want to die…mainly because he'd never felt like this before about a girl…and he wanted to know how it would turn out.

"Yeah…almost everything," she said. "Why?" she asked.

"Would you know how to break a deal with one?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking before she even opened her mouth.

"You'd need to get a hold of the contract or kill the demon in charge of it…someone you know make a deal?" she asked.

"Something like that," he said uncomfortably. "So, you've heard of the Crossroads' Demon?"

"Yeah…someone told me she died a few weeks back. Did your friend make a deal with her?" she asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Yeah…but she said the contract was being held by someone else and killing her wouldn't solve the problem," Dean explained, reiterating what Sam had told him. Reilly seemed to think about that long and hard for a minute before she looked up at him with pursed lips.

"Yeah, that's how it works…I'm pretty sure Azazel handled those things…so whoever is the ruling power should have the contracts…but that's just my thought," she said, grimacing as she thought long and hard about it.

"So, who made the deal…should we go help them? How long do they have?" she asked, sounding anxious. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"He doesn't want people talking about it…all I can tell you is that he has a little less than a year," he explained, sounding distracted.

"Oh…" she said, sounding disappointed. He smiled at her.

"So, how bi-polar are you?" he asked, noticing how drastically her moods seemed to change. She glared at him once again. "See what I mean?" he asked with a laugh. They pulled into the town then and she got out of the car as soon as they made it to the small motel. She stretched her legs after having been cramped in the car all day. When she was standing up, though, she realized how badly she had to pee.

"Hurry and get the room now!" she yelled at Dean, running to his side of the car and pulling him out.

"What's the rush?" he asked, laughing.

"I have to pee!" she practically screamed at him. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet from his pocket and walked inside and came back less than a minute later with the key. He handed it to her.

"Go ahead, I'll wake these two up and then take care of the bags. Room 113," he explained. She practically sprinted until she made it to the room. Dean sighed and went to work unloading the bags from the back of the car. He noticed Sam get out of the car, leaving Noelle inside. She was still asleep, laying across the backseat.

"So, did you and Reilly have a good chat?" Sam asked as he grabbed his and Dean's bags and Dean picked up Reilly's and Noelle's. Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk closed before walking past him and up to the room. Sam stayed behind and shook Noelle awake. She yawned like a child and then turned over, looking at him and smiled. He smiled back and she crawled out of the car and into Sam's warm arms. They walked up to the room to find Reilly already spread out on one of the beds flipping through the channels on the TV. Dean rolled his eyes and dropped her stuff on the bed and then Noelle's on the other. Sam tossed his bag on the bed where Noelle's things were and then Dean's where Reilly was sitting. It almost hit her and she glared at Sam, but shrugged it off after a few seconds and got back to watching the news.

The report on the town, and why they were here, was on. Her expression became a lot more focused, as did Noelle's as she came and sat down too. Sam took the opportunity to talk to Dean.

"Did Reilly happen to mention why Noelle seems to be afraid of human contact unless she initiates it, or why she's so quiet all the time?" Sam asked, sounding completely confused.

"Well, no…all I know is that something bad…like our kind of bad…killed her whole family. Oh…and they think she's a Clairvoyant," Dean spat.

"That would explain why I keep asking her about her past and she never retorts with a question about mine," Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

"It's a demon," Noelle said softly as she watched the news.

"Definitely," Reilly said, her voice absolutely positive of the conclusion.

"How do you know?" asked Sam, walking over. Their conversation would have to wait. Noelle stood up and walked to the TV, putting her finger in certain parts of the crime scene where yellow mineral was dusted on the area.

"There's sulfur, for one thing," Reilly said. Then Noelle pointed out something that wasn't out of the ordinary to someone normal. A hunter would recognize it immediately. "And there's that…a bit of blood on the floor where a pentagram necklace was laying on the ground…seems like the victim was wearing it when the demon attacked her and it burned a hole in its skin so the thing cut it off of her."

"Okay, so, they're right…they are authorities on demons," Sam said, rubbing the back of his head. Both of them felt kind of bad for doubting it. The fact that from a two second rollover of a crime scene, they were able to determine that much, was amazing.

"Any demon in particular you can think of?" Dean asked, staring at the TV.

"Judging by what they've said…it's taking a human form…or at least possessing someone. All the victims have been young women…usually blondes and redheads…so I'm going to vote that it's a demon obsessed with lust…he's probably holding them hostage underground somewhere and having his way with them whenever he wants," Reilly explained.

"How awful," Dean said, trying to sound convincing. He was looking forward to saving the lives of about five gorgeous women and getting awful nice thank yous from them. "What area have they been around?" he asked, his mind losing his fantasies as Reilly's image somehow found its way in there.

"All have been in the area around the town square. Houses bordering it are the only ones who are getting caught," Reilly said as she snatched up Sam's computer and began researching the town.

"What's this town square got to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"Oh…this could explain it…this town used to have a community of Satanists living here…they probably have the demon come up every hundred years or so…I'm guessing it takes its sacrifices from the homes of those who were enemies of the cult way back in the day," Reilly said, squinting as she read through the article about the cult mothers being condemned to death. She cringed and closed the lid of the laptop.

"So, you think this thing is keeping them somewhere in the town square?" Dean asked, sounding confuse.

"Most likely…we just need to find the right signs. Noelle and I can take this case on our own if you boys just want to relax," Reilly offered. Dean's eyes opened wide and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Have you not noticed that you fit the description?" Dean asked, sounding more skeptical of the girls than normal.

"Exactly why it's going to work. Demons love alcohol…if we carry a beer with us, but the beer has holy water mixed into it…the demon won't even be able to smell the holy water. He'll drink it and burn his esophagus…of course, that still leaves us with the whole…we'll be trapped down there with no help issue," she said, realizing how flawed her plan was. She thought for a second. "Okay, we can use you guys."

"Yes ma'am," said Sam, sitting down on the bed next to Dean.

"We're going to have to get caught in this place tonight. I'll take care of making sure you know where we are and when we're alone, when we are, you need to get down there and draw as many Keys of Solomon in that place as you can…it'll be dark, I'm sure, and he won't notice, got it?" she asked. The two boys nodded.

"Then, after that, you'll need to hide…when he comes to take us…he'll get stuck on the Key you'll draw in the main chamber. While he's trapped there, get the girls out. Reilly and I will take it from there," Noelle explained softly. It was weird, hearing her talk so much, take command like she did. Reilly looked at her, impressed.

"Oh, and when you come to get us, leave us with some bottles of holy water and the exorcism texts," Reilly added. "We'll do everything…all we need is for you guys to keep a sharp eye out and pay attention," she said. Noelle ran to her bag and dove through it, pulling out a black case. She grabbed a key from the necklace that was so long it hid inside her shirt and then unlocked it. She pulled out several devices, a small camera, a tiny screen, and a little microphone. She pulled out another set after that.

"We might as well get it done tonight…most demons don't seize prey until nighttime," Sam said as he watched Noelle run back and forth from back to bag, hooking things together. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to mic and video them so the boys would know when they were alone. He almost laughed at how smart this girl was. A demon would never find something like that.

"We use these when we work separately…if we have to do a bait type of scenario like this," Reilly explained as Noelle threw an outfit to her and she caught it. Noelle went and changed quickly in the bathroom and came out with an extra seductive outfit. Sam almost wished she was that type of girl just so he could see that everyday…but it wasn't her…and he wouldn't have liked her if she wasn't Noelle.

Reilly changed after that, into the same type of outfit. Both were wearing midriff bearing tube tops and Noelle was wearing a short plaid miniskirt while Reilly had on a jean miniskirt. Dean couldn't help but stare as the pulled on high, clinky heels. Dean rolled his shoulders back and tried to look out a window, but found his eyes wandering to Reilly constantly. He watched as Noelle fitting the microphone and camera into her bra and Sam watched just as intently as Reilly did the same to Noelle.

When they were ready, they each handed the boys a little video screen.

"The one with a one sticker on it is my camera and the one with the two is Noelle's," said Reilly, thrusting her screen into Dean's hands as Noelle gently handed hers to Sam. "Just watch the screens…we'll tell you when we're alone wherever he's got them kept, okay," she said. The boys just nodded as the girls walked out the door, their skirts even shorter in the back. Dean couldn't help himself.

"Sam, I'm not kidding…marry that girl tomorrow morning when we save her," Dean said, elbowing Sam in the shoulder. Sam shook his head, not laughing or smiling or anything. "What's wrong, dude?"

"I don't know. There's something odd and off about Noelle…like what she went through just killed her…she's an awesome girl, but she barely talks and she's so…antisocial and she won't let me touch her unless she starts it. Whatever did that to her…we're going to kill it. I will take the Colt and put a bullet through that thing," Sam said, his fists practically shaking. Dean had never seen Sam this vengeful…besides the Jess incident of course.

"Yeah…well at least the girl you're in with doesn't hate you," Dean offered, giving Sam a pat on the back.

"You think Reilly hates you?" he asked in shock.

"She sure as hell acts like it," Dean said angrily, turning on the screen in his hands. It was dark, but he could see perfectly fine. They were walking through a field. In the middle of the town square, he could tell that one of them crouched down. It was Reilly.

_"Here it is,"_ he heard her say. He looked intently at the spot on ground she was pointing to. _"Dean…you'll find the way through here when you have to come get us, okay?"_ He looked more closely and saw a pagan symbol burned into the dirt in the grass. He nodded.

"She acts like it because you act like it first, Dean. You're so afraid of liking a girl who doesn't want to…you know…with you," Sam said.

"All girls wanna do that with me," Dean said, sounding like he really did believe that himself.

"Like that…that attitude right there…it's why she acts like she hates you. She knows she isn't supposed to like a guy like you, especially since she thinks that if she ever has a chance with you, it'll be for that purpose…she'll be just another girl to you," Sam explained, standing up and flicking on his screen too. Dean sighed.

"But she isn't just like the other girls, Sam," Dean said, pressing his fingertips to his temples in confusion. "I don't know what it is about her…it's like even her attitude draws me in now. I don't get it. At first it was just because she's hot…which she is. But then…like when I helped her out at the club last night and when she took the time to be nice to me, and even when she made me so mad I wanted to snap her neck…it was all…I don't know, I probably sound like a freakin' pansy though," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Dean, come on. You like her. Admit it," Sam said, shaking his head.

"I don't get crushes," Dean said, standing up and waving off his brother. They hadn't really been paying much attention to the monitors, so when a shriek came from them, they both ran to look at them. The girls were knocked out, both of them, and being carried by a possessed human. They reached a huge chamber. It was obvious this was underground. It reminded Sam and Dean of the mission they took with Jo. Dean almost shuddered thinking about how scared he had been for her. When Noelle began moving after being tied to a chair, they bother became much more alert. Reilly hadn't moved, so they guessed she was still out of it. A woman stepped forward to look at Noelle, her movements defined and strong. She was pretty, but she was clearly possessed. A frightened whimper came from Noelle's mouth, and it made Sam curious.

_"Oh, so you recognize me, __Peach_," said the woman, grabbing Noelle by the cheeks and turning her face as though examining her. _"I knew you'd be a pretty one. Too bad you got rid of me."_

_"Why can't you leave me alone?"_ Noelle asked in fear.

_"Because.__ You're too intriguing. You survived the fire I tried to kill your body in…you fought me very powerfully the entire time I was in you…you were strong. I want to know why. And now, you're even __Clairvoyant__. But, you've served the purpose for right now. You brought the Winchester boys and Reilly and __yourself__ right into my hands. Now this resistance can be put to rest," _she said in a strong voice.

_"How do you know Sam and Dean?"_ Noelle asked in fear.

_"Oh, Sammy was an abject of my possession once…not to mention they killed my father,"_ she said angrily.

"It's Meg," said Dean angrily. It enraged him that she was still alive, but that she had Reilly. He didn't know why it bugged him, but it did.

"Dean…no, she wants us to come," Sam said, grabbing Dean's sleeve and pushing him back down in the chair.

"She doesn't know we're watching," Dean said angrily.

"_Come on, __dearie__...I know when I possessed you and made you kill them that you enjoyed it a little,"_ came Meg's voice on that end. So that's what happened to her.

"Nevermind, we're going," Sam said, standing up.

"Thank God," Dean said, grabbing his coat and their things. After Ruby had fixed the Colt, he kept it all the time. He shoved it into his belt and sprinted through the sloshing rain to the Impala. Sam was close behind as he climbed into the passenger seat. They got to the town square and found the symbol that Reilly had showed them. Sam said something in Latin and the ground opened to a ladder. As soon as they descended, it closed back up. They dropped down onto the concrete floor of the tunnel as the echoes resounded off the walls. Slowly, they followed the trail they remembered from the girls being carried and made it to the chamber, staying hidden.

_Meg isn't going to get out of hell this time,_ Sam thought. No, this time he was going to kill her…and Dean wanted to as well. When the other demon left, the male, Meg was left alone in the chamber with Reilly and Noelle. Reilly eventually came to and stared at Meg with a mask of shock. Meg smirked.

"Yeah, it's me," she said confidently. "And yeah, you were right, I've been keeping my clutches tight in Noelle for a long time…about ten years now, I think…after she escaped me the first time, I kept enough tabs on her and kept my little pagan spells swarming around her. She's been hurting and scared for so long…she sees me everywhere," Meg said with a sadistic laugh. Dean had to hold Sam back from tackling Meg then and there. Dean slowly pulled the gun from his back and

"And look at you two now. With Sam and Dean?" she asked with another wild laugh. "I'm so glad it all worked out to my benefit. I get my vessel back, I kill Reilly for killing my kin, and I make sure Sam does as he's supposed to," Meg said happily. Everything seemed to be working to her benefit. Dean couldn't help it, he walked in then, pointing the Colt at Meg.

"Ah, Dean. I wondered how much I would have to say to lure you boys out of that hiding spot," Meg said with a smirk as Sam followed Dean. Sam was about to run for Noelle, but Meg yelled for him not to. "Now you will do as I say or I'll kill them both," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm the one pointing the Colt at you, bitch," Dean said, smirking confidently.

"You used up the last bullet on my father," Meg said with a laugh.

"Wanna test that theory? Ruby, a friend of yours, I believe, gave us a hand with it," Dean said, still smirking.

"That traitorous bitch," Meg said, her eyes going black as she became filled with rage.

"You guys really don't like her do you?" Sam asked, chuckling. Meg's eyes only narrowed as she glared at them. "So, explain the whole, me doing as I'm told clause."

"Ah…that. See…after my brother died, thanks to Dean here, I went to my father and asked him about who would be heir, who would lead the army and take over the humans and destroy them. I hoped it would be me, but he said it was for Sam when he succeeded in Ghost Story Gladiators. But…now that Azazel's dead…it seems Sammy here won't step up to the plate," Meg said with a smirk.

"And there's something you can force me to do that will make me do as you say?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Dean…remember…I told you the rightful heir…the contracts," Reilly yelled.

"You have my contract," Dean said, stepping forward with the Colt in hand.

"Oh yes I do," Meg said with a laugh. "I have it and I love it. And you can't get it back, ever."

"A little birdy told me that killing you solves the problem," Dean said, pointing the Colt at her forehead.

"Shit…Reilly, you and Noelle are in huge trouble next time I get a hold of you. No telling people that. Oh well…I guess I'll kill you," she said, smirking as she vanished. It was out of nowhere that the chamber began to fill with water, the pumps from above dropping cascades into it quickly.

"Where are the other girls?" Dean asked.

"They're dead. They only wanted me and Reilly," said Noelle. She felt better, much better. Not completely whole, but at least it was not as controlled as before. Dean ran and untied the ropes holding Reilly to the chair and Sam untied Noelle and pulled her onto his back. Reilly and Dean dashed to the exit, following the tunnels which were slowly filling with freezing cold water. They climbed the ladder as quickly as possible. It took forever to find the switch, but as the chamber filled fully with water, they pushed the hatch open and climbed out as the water spilled onto the street. Reilly stood there, shaking. It wasn't normal cold. No this was deadly cold. She was already weak from whatever Meg did to her. Hypothermia could set in at any second. Dean ran her to the nearest vacant house on the street and shoved her into the bathroom, turning on the hot water of the shower and yanking her clothes off as fast as he could. Her eyes began to droop and her lips were blue now. Dean was cold, but not as cold as her. He yanked his own shirt off and clutched her to his bare chest as he let the steam from the shower warm up the room and his own body heat get to her. She was regaining her consciousness.

"D-D-Dean," she shivered.

"Hush," he told her, rubbing his hands against her arms, hoping the friction would warm her. "Just get warm," he said softly. She shook and shook until she finally stopped and pressed her face into his bare chest. All she was wearing was her bra and underwear…he had on pants. She was kind of jealous, but then she realized his pants were soaked with freezing cold water.

"Dean," she gasped. He smiled down at her and touched her hair softly.

"Yes?" he asked, glad she was okay now.

"Thanks," she whispered, laying her head against his chest. He pulled her tighter to him and his warm breath heated up her neck. Before he could even register what he was doing, he leaned back to look at her and for once, those blue eyes were soft and caring, not piercing and intimidating like before. He couldn't help it. Her lips were slightly parted. It was like an invitation in his mind. He leaned forward and his lips crashed to hers. She was hungry for it though, and her hands touched his cheeks and she drew him in. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the sink and set her on top of it, kissing the base of her neck. She began to breathe heavier in pleasure before she gripped his face and pulled his lips back to hers.

His hands slid up her back and she smiled against his lips. She moved her hands to his chest. Her eyes were closed but her hands were feeling his muscled torso…abs…pecs…shoulders…arms. She sigh as his mouth moved from hers again and kissed her neck. She pushed him back and leaned against the mirror of the bathroom. She was breathing really heavily and so was he. She looked at him and smiled, still gasping for air as her lips remained somewhat parted, like closing her mouth would wipe away what had just happened between them.

Dean's eyes were wild and euphoric. It was clear he would be ready for more than just making out, that was assuming she allowed that. She hopped down as Dean pulled his jacket off the floor and handed it to her. He bent down and hooked up the zipped, kissing her stomach first, and the pulling the zipper up to her chin. He handed her the skirt. It was still wet, but not as cold. He pulled his t-shirt back on and they walked out of the house. They didn't need to say anything. It would be awkward enough. The combination of the steam, the damsel in distress, Dean couldn't help it, he was Dean and he was a guy. It was their nature. And Reilly didn't really object. One thing was certain, though, it was going to be a lot more awkward.

* * *

**A/N: ACK!! I thought that since I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter, I'd submit the second, which I was writing while doing my homework. Please review, it means a lot to me and I need to know your opinions on it, so please give me some reviews. I beg of you.**


	3. Noelle Explains

**A/N: Okay…you guys are killing me here. Review please. Enough of you are putting it on your alerts and ****whatnot,**** is it not impossible for you to type two sentences telling me how you felt about it? Please, come on and send some reviews my way…Christmas Break is coming up and I'll write as much as I ****can,****kay**

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your a__rms like towers._

_Tower over me._

_Cause we are broken._

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence,_

_And all the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again,__'Cause we just __wanna__ be whole._

_**Paramore**__ – __We Are Broken_

* * *

Reilly and Dean walked into the motel room and Sam and Noelle followed. As fast as they could they ran to their bags, all of them shivering, though none as badly as Noelle now. Sam pulled sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt from his bag. Noelle grabbed velour pants and a matching jacket and ran to the bathroom, changing as fast as she could. When she came out, her long blonde hair was wavy, mermaid like almost. Sam smiled at her as she continued to shake. Sam dashed into the bathroom next while Dean stripped in front of the girls. Reilly rolled her eyes and Noelle turned around. Dean sighed and retreated to the closet where he changed his boxers and pulled on his own sweatpants, but remained with a bare chest. When Sam came out, her walked to Noelle immediately and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her close to him as she continued to shake from the cold. Reilly took the bathroom next, changing into a big shirt and a pair of dark blue leggings with gray polka dots. Dean smiled as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

She went and sat down on the bed, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. Whoever those girls were, they had failed them. Reilly felt terrible about it too, but she hid it, acting distant and out of it.

"Hey, wanna go get something to eat?" came Sam's voice as he noticed Noelle's stomach grumble. Dean and Reilly both waved him off, but Noelle nodded violently. Sam smiled and they walked out into the parking lot to the Impala. They got in the car and Sam drove them to a little diner off the highway a bit. She got out of the car and he waited for her up at the curb before putting his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off though, and Sam felt incredibly stung. He held the door open for her as she ducked inside and walked to the first open booth she saw and sat down, smiling at the fifties style setting. Sam sat down across from her, trying to smile in spite of the rejection he suddenly felt.

"Sam…you weren't supposed to hear that," she said, looking down at the table as she placed her elbows on the table. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that and now I'll have to explain everything to you," she said softly as a tear trickled down her pale cheek. It made Sam mad to see what Meg had done to Noelle. It was weird, an odd feeling of vengeance similar to what happened when Jess died.

"You don't have to," Sam said, reaching across the table to place a hand on hers, but she pulled them back and placed them in her lap.

"I'm sorry…it's nothing against you…it's just…how long will she use me to get to you…I can't let her do that, Sam…and yeah, I do have to tell you what happened to me…you deserve to know since now I'm a tool for that demon woman and I would leave you so she couldn't find you…but I feel like if I do, that'll hurt kinda bad," she said cutely.

"I'm all ears," he said, actually eager to listen. Now that he knew her wariness to be around him, he understood, respected it even. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling, wiping the tear from her make-uped eyes, but not smearing it in the least.

"I had the best home ever. I had everything I could ever ask for. My parents were rich, I had a baby sister and an older sister and I was beautiful and smart and outgoing and I had fun…back then," she said softly. She stuck her hands back on the table and didn't pull them back when Sam reached forward and grabbed her hand in his. She smiled at it as their fingers intertwined.

"But when I was nine years old that demon, Meg as you know her, found my family and possessed me. I fought her the entire time, fought her hard…but I was only a child…a strange child. I had always had a knack for knowing things about people before even talking to them…I thought it came from the dream I kept having…a dream about…you and Dean…and your mom…and Jessica," she said softly. Sam tensed at her words, she was clairvoyant, or something very close. "And when Meg possessed me, she got angry that I fought her and decided to make me do something that I will never forgive myself for…or forget," she said softly. "I tied each member of my family to their kitchen chair over dinner one night and killed them each individually, saving the baby for last. She made me cut them…with a cleaver. At first I was just cutting off fingers, hearing them scream and tell me to stop, crying and pleading with me, them thinking I was insane. It was bad enough, but when she made it get worse and worse…when she made me gouge out their eyes and poke maggot holes in their bellies…when they died by my hand and she forced me to smile at it…I wanted to kill myself just so she would die. I was only nine," she said, tears flowing freely down her face now. "I did a lot more to them than just that, though. I burned them, I froze them, I did horrible things…the things you would see in horror movies."

Sam leaned forward and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And then she lit the house on fire and left me there to die. Lucky for me…I crawled into my dad's gun case and sealed myself inside. For three days, I stayed locked in there, the entire house burned down around me until the police finally discovered me as the only living person left alive there. They knew I didn't kill my family…they thought I was just an innocent girl. How I wanted them to give me the death penalty…to put me in prison or something," she said softly. "I thought it was my fault. I should have been strong enough to beat Meg…but I wasn't. They had to cut through the metal to get me out of there. They said over and over that my family was all dead and I was just plain emotionless. I had no idea how to deal with something like that. I became catatonic…just a girl. I was taken to the orphanage and never talked to the other kids…I just sat in a corner and colored…I drew pictures of what Meg had made me see…the symbols and everything. I had died inside. I wasn't Noelle Byrns anymore. I was just…a girl, a weird girl who never talked and never wanted to be around people."

"It's not your fault though…she made you do it," Sam whispered softly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She sighed.

"I know that now…but the mindset of a nine-year-old is a lot different than a twenty-two year old. When Reilly came, she came straight to me, like I was the most unfortunate puppy in the window and that's why she wanted me. Her parents were great…they adopted me without asking any questions. I started to get happy again…and then on my twelfth birthday…she appeared in my bedroom…Meg. She said something over this weird cup and then vanished…and ever since then I haven't felt completely whole…like she put some freaky hoo-doo spell on me," she whispered. "And then the ghosts came…the ghosts that set Reilly and her family's house ablaze. My new family died then too…when I was only sixteen…Reilly was nineteen…and we've been killing demons ever since. She understood what happened to me then…well to the best of her ability she did," Noelle said, looking up at Sam with fear in her eyes.

"After Meg left today…I felt different…like I was a bit more complete, but still not whole. She doesn't haunt my steps anymore, cause me to look over my shoulder, afraid that every demon I see s going to be her…no…now it's only the thought of me killing her that's tainting me," she said softly.

"I had wondered what was wrong with you, why you constantly recoiled from me every time I tried to touch you," Sam said curiously.

"After being scared of every person I saw…the habit never really went away…I'm scared of people, Sam…really scared of them. I don't know why, but it just feels like they're all in league with her or all disguised as demons," she said, shuddering as she spoke it. Sam smiled at her.

"You don't need to be afraid of me…I won't let Meg or any demon hurt you," he whispered to her. She smiled at him and pulled her hand from his to massage her temples. It was then that the waitress came and asked for their orders. Noelle pulled out her wallet and carefully calculated how much money she had. She barely had enough for a soda, and her expression showed it.

"I got this, Noelle," Sam said, shaking his head. "Go ahead and get everything you want." She smiled and looked at the waitress.

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake, some chili cheese fries, a bowl of potato soup, a bottle of water, and a large cheeseburger with curly fries," she said with a smile. The waitress was struggling to get it all written down and when she finally did, she blew a strand of hair from in front of her face before turning attentively to Sam.

"Um…I'll just get a Sprite and a hamburger with regular fries," he said. The waitress looked incredibly relieved.

"For here or to go?" she asked in a slightly nasally high-pitched voice that reminded Noelle of Frenchy from Grease.

"Why not get it To-Go? Dean and Reilly are probably just back in the motel fighting again," Sam said with a laugh. "The least we can do is go back and break it up," he joked. Noelle smiled and looked at the waitress and nodded.

"Alright, it will be at the counter in about fifteen minutes, here's ya check," she said, placing the paper with orders on it and a grand total at the bottom on the table. Sam handed her his credit card which wasn't technically his, and she took it to the back and rung it up, emerging five minutes later and handing it back to him. "Enjoy, come back soon."

Of course, Sam was totally wrong about what Reilly and Dean were doing. Fighting? After what had happened in the vacant house? Of course they weren't fighting. No, they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, trying to make things less awkward, and yet they just became more and more awkward. Reilly sighed and changed the channel on the TV again as Dean let out a laugh as he saw Family Guy. She rolled her eyes and changed it again.

"I was watching that," Dean objected, getting up and reaching to grab the remote from her hand, but she pulled it back. Dean lost balance and fell over, falling on the bed on top of her. "Uh…sorry," he said, making an apologetic and incriminating face. She smiled weakly and pushed him off of her as he rolled over.

"Here," she said, handing him the remote. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"You can't," Dean objected, sounding genuinely worried. "Not by yourself at least, not when we have no clue where Meg is."

"Fine, then come with me," she said through narrowed eyes.

"I wanna watch TV, though," he complained.

"And I wanna go for a walk, so who's gonna win? We already watched TV for like an hour, Dean," she complained. He sighed in defeat and clicked the TV off before standing up and grabbing a sweatshirt. She smiled in victory before running to the bag and quickly changing into more appropriate clothes, right in front of Dean. He couldn't help himself but stare as she yanked off her leggings rather unladylike. She replaced them with a pair of sweatpants and then quickly changed her shirt. Dean noticed immediately the lacy bra he had seen on top of her bag the other day and smirked to himself as she pulled on a hoodie.

"You ready?" he asked, sounding impatient. She smirked in defiance, but agreed and walked past him out the door, grabbing the room key. He rolled his eyes and followed her, pulling the door shut as he went. She walked ahead of him, inhaling the cold night air as he just watched with an amused expression. He had to admit, some of her little quirks were cute. He walked up behind her silently and pinched her sides, causing her to squeal.

"Someone's ticklish, hmm?" he asked with a devious expression.

"Dean, don't you dare," she said, turning around to face him and walking backwards, glaring at him as he smiled at her, feigning innocence.

"Aww, why not?" he asked, smirking.

"Because you'll make me pee my pants," she said, watching his hands and nothing else now. He smiled and began to run towards her and she sprinted off. As she was about to turn around she felt like she got hit with a wall as he grabbed her and held her hands down with one of his. He laughed as she giggled from him tickling her. She choked out the words "Dean, stop" between fits of giggles and he pretended not to hear her. When she finally took some initiative and managed to bite him in the arm, he let go of her, looking at his battle scars as she panted, standing a few feet away.

"That's gonna leave a mark," she said triumphantly, looking at the red bite marks on his arm. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's okay, I'll just say it was a playful, pleasure bite when you and I were engaged in one ferociously passionate moment," Dean joked, smirking again.

"You ass," she said, rolling his eyes as she caught her breath.

"I try," he said, still having his impish little grin decorating his face.

"You probably wouldn't have to," she retorted. He pretended to look hurt and ran towards her and she dashed off again, this time outrunning him as they got to the top of a big hill on the outskirts of the town. They looked up and saw so many stars. It was the first time in a long time that Dean had taken the time to notice something like that, Reilly too. With them always absorbed in the well being of their younger comrades, they never got the chance to stop and smell the roses.

"Wow," he said in a hushed tone as he stared up at the galaxies and planets and stars that illuminated the skies above them. She smiled and nodded before flopping down on the grass, crossing her legs Indian-style. He shook his head at her, but sat down too, right next to her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So…why's it so awkward?" she asked with a smirk. Dean sighed, thinking of what Sam had said, about her being exactly like him. Dean had been totally about to ask that question, and it made him think of Sam…and Noelle. What was up with those two? He hadn't even seen them kiss and Sam wasn't one to talk about it…so he had no idea what was going on there.

But at that precise moment, Sam was carrying the food to the car and placed it securely in the back seat as Noelle held their drinks in her hand. She was sipping on her milkshake as she didn't want it to melt by the time they got back to the motel. Sam grabbed his Sprite and placed it in the cup holder after taking a big sip of it from the straw. He pulled out of the parking lot and they were back on the highway in minutes and pulling into the motel parking lot. Sam grabbed the food from the back and Noelle grabbed the drinks again and they went inside the room, looking around and seeing no one and Dean's phone sitting on the dresser. He rolled his eyes.

"Dean," he muttered. He knew Dean had to be okay, seeing as there were no signs of struggle. Sam knew how to test these things. He just got annoyed sometimes when Dean just walked off without saying anything. He had no idea that Noelle was thinking the same about Reilly.

"Rye…how many times have I told you to take your phone everywhere?" she asked the silence. Sam smiled and set the bags of food on their bed, pulling out the various Styrofoam boxes and opening them, saving the soup bowl for last as he gently placed it on the nightstand instead of the bed. Noelle went straight for the soup. She knew it had cooled down by now and it was just a cup of soup. She smiled and placed the rim of the imitation bowl to her mouth and let it wash through her system, warming her to her core almost as thoroughly as Sam's kiss had the other night. She smiled and placed the empty container back on the nightstand. Sam raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged and smiled.

Then he popped open the lid for the chili cheese fries and she grabbed a handful slightly greedily. Sam shook his head.

"Dean loves those things…I've never even had them," Sam admitted, smiling at her as she lowered them into her mouth, the strings of cheese hanging off and all. He shook his head at her table manners, or lack thereof.

"You have to try one then," she said, grabbing one with a ton of chili and cheese and bacon bits. He shook his head, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She employed the puppy dog face, which worked even better for her than Sam. He sighed and opened his mouth. She smirked and crawled towards him on hands and knees and dropped it into his mouth. He smiled at her and chewed, nodding his head as a signal that it must be good.

"This is good," he admitted, smiling.

"I knew you'd like it," she said, laughing.

"Dean would want you for a sister just because of that," Sam said, shaking his head. Of course, Dean was far more focused on another girl at this minute. They were laying in the grass now, her head rested on his stomach as they stared up at the sky and she pointed out the constellations to him. He'd never really taken the time to learn them. She would tell him who discovered them, who named them, what they meant, everything. She was really smart. He didn't know why she constantly said Noelle was the smart one.

"Maybe we should get back. I'm sure Sam and Elle are back at the room by now," Reilly said, pushing herself up on her elbows to look at Dean. He was so hot. She wished…and hoped that she meant something real and true to him. Noelle had mentioned Dean's promiscuity and issues with womanizing. She wondered about it constantly. It was part of the reason she broke their kiss earlier…and didn't pursue it again. She wanted to, she wanted to a lot, but she was afraid she was only setting herself up for disappointment if she did that. She let out a soft sigh and Dean sat up too before standing and holding his hands out to pull her to her feet. She ignored it and pushed herself up on her own. Dean was a bit stung and began to walk ahead of her back to the room.

Noelle continued to make Sam eat the cheesy fries, smiling as he continued to admit that he'd been totally wrong about them. She smiled and he grabbed the last one and popped it half way into his mouth. She made a pouty face before leaning forward and biting off the half that was sticking out of his mouth, but before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him, reveling in it. Sam seemed not to mind as his hand came to rest on the back of her head, locking her to him as hers and his eyes both closed. He leaned back on the bed, letting her rest on top of him before they rolled over and he hitched her leg up around his waist. She smiled against his lips, anticipating. His hands began to touch her stomach, pushing her shirt up a bit as he felt her warm, soft skin. She wound her fingers in his hair as he slid his tongue slowly into her mouth after she pried his open with her own tongue. It was then that an image flashed into her mind, her family, their bodies when she was finished with them when she was a child, and before she knew it, she crawled out from under Sam and, in a frenzy, curled up on the pillows, shaking. Meg was going to be the death of her.

"Noelle?" Sam asked softly, wiping his lips off. She didn't even seem to care that she bit her tongue in the frenzy and it was bleeding a bit in her mouth. She looked up at him, flinching slightly as the flash returned to her mind and she scooted back against the headboard. "It's me, shh," he whispered, reaching out and touching her cheek with the back of his hand, letting his fingertips trail against her flushed and warm skin. She crawled towards him and into his arms. He held her there for a long time, whispering words of comfort and nothing else. He kissed the top of her head and, as the door opened and Reilly saw the state her adopted sister was in, she was in a rage.

"What did you do, Sam?" she asked angrily, running over to Noelle and prying him out of her arms and wrapping her arms around her, running her fingers through Noelle's hair and saying soft things into the girl's ear as she stayed somewhat catatonic.

"I didn't do anything. We were just…kissing…and she freaked out and started shaking and crying," Sam explained, sounding just as worried as Reilly.

"Geeze, Sam. Can't you do anything right?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Meg," Noelle said softly.

"She still hurting you, hun?" Reilly asked, only to see Noelle's head bob up and down in assent. "You gonna be okay?" Noelle sighed and pushed herself out of Reilly's arms and pulled her jacket sleeves over her hands in discomfort. She looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said softly, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes. She just wanted him to hold her again. He was so protective, like an iron cage that kept her safe from everything that ever scared her. She sighed and crawled over, back towards him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She had no idea what was going on between she and Sam, and it was weird, that was for sure, but it wasn't going to make her wish it wasn't real. No, she had feelings for Sam, without a doubt, she had a lot of feelings for Sam, but she had no idea what love was…she couldn't really judge that.

It had taken Sam years to be so sure of Jessica…to know she was perfect, to know she was the one. Unlike Noelle, he'd loved before, and something was growing. It wasn't in full bloom yet, but holding her just felt right, like they were supposed to be there in that exact moment.

Dean looked down at the empty containers on the bed, seeing the residue of cheese, chili, and fries in one.

"Dude, you coulda said you were getting these. I woulda come back sooner," said Dean, sounding a bit miffed. Reilly rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She turned the sink on and proceeded to remove all the specks of make-up from her slightly tanned face. She wiped off everything, eyeliner, mascara, all of it. She sighed and opened the cabinet above the sink where she'd put her toothpaste and stuff and brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom and just dropping onto their bed like a rock. Dean let out a small snort of laughter before going and sitting on the end of the bed, pulling Reilly's shoes off and then his own before giving a tired yawn.

"It's been a long day, guys," Sam said, stretching as he and Noelle climbed into their beds.

"Yup," Reilly yawned as she scooted under the blankets.

"Anything for tomorrow, Sam?" Dean asked as he situated himself above the blankets and then took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Not that I know of," Sam said through a yawn.

"Good. Make sure that damn alarm is off then," Dean commanded, only to be slapped in the arm by Reilly. "What the hell was that for?"

"Be nice," she scolded tiredly, her eyes not even open.

"Make sure that damn alarm is off, please," he said uncertainly. When Reilly didn't slap him again, he knew he must have said it okay or she fell asleep. Sam smiled and reached over and turned off the alarm. He rolled over and kissed Noelle's hair, making a chill crawl up her spine.

Reilly felt bad for making Dean sleep above the blankets, but she had no idea what his intentions were. Then again, if she and Dean went at odds again, it would only cause him to make those jokes again. She rolled her eyes as her lids closed again and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Dean sighed, wondering what was going on with Reilly. She was making him sleep above the blankets? Why? Did he do something wrong?

In all the silence, though, no one heard a slight whimper come from Noelle as she felt a stab of pain in her hand as a slash mark, about a half inch long, carved itself across her palm, deep, but not bleeding too badly. Everyone was already asleep by now, and it didn't matter how much it scared her, she wasn't going to rob them of one of their first goodnight sleeps in a long time. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to sleep as visions of her past made her wince in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, YES!! Christmas ****Break**** at last!! ****So, anyway.**** Review this please, because I've already expressed that I will stop doing this story if I don't get reviews. So, if you don't review, you're destroying other people's fun! Kay?? How long does it take to write a phrase or two? Thanks!!**


	4. A New Case

**A/N: Because of a certain review from a certain reader that made me really happy because she is reading these author notes, unlike most people…**

**I have decided to continue and follow up with another chapter. ****So.**** Here we go, if you're ready for something a bit more action packed and with more fluff than you can shake a stick at. Two of the world's favorite things: fluff and Sam and Dean Winchester's awesome action sequences.**

_ You don't have to speak because I can hear your heartbeat  
Fluttering like butterflies searching for a drink  
You don't have to cover up how you feel when you're in love  
I'll always know I'm not enough to even make you think  
Please, slow down, girl  
We're moving way too fast for their world  
We've gotta make this last_

_**Decembers - Hawthorne Heights **_

* * *

At about six in the morning, Sam woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. He glanced next to him to see that Noelle had vanished and guessed she went outside. He pulled on a sweatshirt and, quietly so as to not wake Reilly and Dean, walked out behind her to see her standing on the porch of the motel, looking at the sunrise with a mug of coffee in her hand from the coffee machine in the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, coming to stand next to her, not even noticing the large band-aid on her hand.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all," she said softly, not looking at him. He noticed that behavior and it bothered him. He touched her hair with his large hands, running his fingers through the soft mass of pale blondeness. She smiled at his warm touch and placed her hand on his as his came to rest on her shoulder. She looked at him and he pulled her into a warm embrace as she placed her mug of coffee on the little table. She smiled against his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. It was heaven for her, especially when she knew, now, that her days were numbered. Meg was angry, very angry. She would punish Reilly, who told Dean about the contract, by killing Noelle. The easiest way to hurt someone was by hurting the one they loved. She shuddered, just thinking about it. Sam, who thought her shudder was a shiver from the cold, pulled her in tighter, holding her as closely to him as he could. Her arms instinctively tightened around his waist.

"I like you, a lot. But…why won't you tell me when something's up?" Sam asked, breaking their embrace to ask the thing that had been on his mind since last night with her shock and fright.

"There's nothing up, Sam," she said, turning away from him and running a hand through her hair as she walked away and stood there. He followed.

"Yes, there is. You're not sleeping, you're freaking out, I heard you give a small cry before you fell asleep last night…and there's something on your hand. You're not telling us something. And for you to not tell something to Reilly, it's sort of a big deal," Sam said, sounding angry as he grabbed her hand and examined the band-aid before pulling it up to see the deep cut that was slowly healing. "There's something going on, can't you please just tell me?"

"No…I can't…because if I do you'll freak out and get angry and get upset and I like seeing you happy, Sam. You're so awesome when you're happy. When you're sad…like when you think about how life's going to be a year from now…I just cannot stand it. I want you to smile and be happy and be loved," she said softly, reaching up a hand to softly touch his cheek with her uninjured palm.

"I am loved. I'm loved by you. You care about me. I just don't want something to happen to you," he said softly, placing his hand against her cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. She inhaled sharply and looked away from him, out at the sunset as it breached the horizon, sending a flood of colors against the sky like watercolors on a canvas. She sighed. "I just wish I could trust you enough to believe it's alright or at least to believe you can handle it, but I don't think you can. I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. He had said he cared about her. It was alien to her. No man had ever said that to her, after all, she'd been a hunter since the very beginning of high school and she was always too shy to develop relationships with anyone but Reilly. It was weird.

"What's wrong?" he asked, translating her wide-eyed expression as fearful.

"Sam, I…I care about you too…a lot. Which is why you can't know what's happening. You have Dean to worry about. He needs your help more than I ever will," she said softly.

"Dean's my brother, don't get me wrong, he's a jerk and an ass and a womanizing idiot but I love him to death and back, literally. He's saved my life countless times and I can never quite grasp that he'd gonna die. I refuse to. I want to get him out of his deal, but I'm at a dead end. Meg is not going to just hand the contract over, obviously."

"She might," Noelle said softly, looking away from him again. "For enough…collateral…she might destroy it," Noelle said, even softer again. Sam walked towards her and turned her around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. His voice was urgent, almost angry, and it frightened her.

"Sam, don't talk to me like that, please," she whispered, looking at her feet.

"Just tell me what you mean," Sam said, still angry, but his voice softer now.

"I'm sure…if you…did what they all want you to do…she'd give up Dean," Noelle said softly.

"What I'm supposed to do? What the hell are you talking about?" he asked harshly.

"Sam, you're the ruler now, the leader, the general and chief of the demonic armed forces. Why do you think they all want you dead? They all want your spot. Azazel wanted you to be his heir. Meg hates it, but she respects it. If you want to bargain with her for Dean's contract, you have to be the demon king, otherwise the only way to destroy that contract is to steal it or kill Meg," Noelle said, looking away from him before throwing his hands off of her and walking back inside. She paused at the door and looked at him, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. I am not some informant or some employee. I'm trying to help you," she said angrily before walking all the way in and going into the bathroom for her shower.

Sam sighed, feeling like a complete and utter ass before walking back in the room and laying back on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. He couldn't believe he'd talked to someone so fragile, knowing how fragile she was, in the way that he did. He felt like…like Dean.

Speaking of whom, Dean woke up about ten minutes later to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. He rolled off the bed and hit the floor, bumping his ass pretty hard.

"Ow, mother," he said angrily, not finishing the profane word he was about to say. Reilly woke up to the sound of his voice and leaned over the bed to look at him, giggling slightly. He rolled his eyes at her and she smiled at him, sitting up in the bed.

"Did you sleep good?" she asked as he came to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over to massage his temples. She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest, the muscles rippling under his skin. It was so tempting.

"I would have slept better if you weren't running around all my dreams tempting me with your lovin'," he joked, smiling. She sighed and shook her head at him.

"Is that the best line you can come up with, Dean Winchester?" she asked, sounding disappointed. He shrugged and turned around, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him until she was situated comfortably, her head resting on his leg. She smiled.

"How about this to wake up to in the morning?" he asked, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against them and kissed him back, reveling in the moment. It wasn't until they had broken their embrace that Reilly remembered why she had made Dean sleep above the blankets the previous night.

"Dean…" she began softly. He looked down at her, his expression tender.

"Hmm?" he asked as he looked away for a second to notice Sam still snoozing. His eyes fell back to her almost immediately.

"What are we?" she asked. Dean was utterly bewildered by the comment. He had no idea what she was talking about, seeing as something like that could be translated about thirty different ways. He ran through what she could be asking: we're human; we're hunters; we're young adults; we're parentless; we're friends; we're traveling companions; we're friends with benefits; we're dating. The last one seemed the most likely to be the answer she wanted. But, Dean thought it didn't really encapsulate the real emotional bond they had. Of course, Dean wasn't thinking that phrase 'emotional bond' exactly, but it was something close to that…and much more manly.

"Well, I think you're an awesome chick with a heart of gold who has a personality uncannily similar to mine. I think you're gorgeous and I might just jump in front of a bus for you, or a werewolf, whichever. And I think I'm incredibly attracted to you in all your aspects, but I'm Dean Winchester and I don't say gay ass shit like that, so here's the long and short of it, I have a huge thing for you, and I have no idea what it is about you, but you keep pulling me in like a freakin' witch," he said. His words were rushed, like he was almost afraid to say them. But Dean was never afraid, right? She smiled at him.'

"I like you too, Dean," she said softly before leaning forward and planting a sweet and tender kiss on his lips and pulling back to see him smiling at her.

"Good, cause if you didn't you'd be out of ride," he said, smirking.

"What about Noelle?" she asked, playing along.

"Oh, she could stay. We couldn't tear her from Sam like that, plus she's a real classy chick and if Sam and her didn't end up working out then I'd claim her for myself," Dean joked.

"Hardy, har, har," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Noelle and Sam are perfect for each other." It was at that moment that the bathroom door opened to see Noelle, hair soaking and pulling into a messy bun, and wearing a long sleeved shirt, zip-up hoodie, and a pair of jeans with Vans, walk out, the expression on her face one of mega-loathing. Reilly knew better than to talk to her when she was in one of her moods.

"I'm going for a walk," she said simply.

"It's cold…and I'm sure you're hungry. I'll drive you to a diner," Dean offered, holding up his keys. He looked to Reilly and whispered, "Looks like there's a problem. I'll talk to her, you talk to Sam." Reilly nodded and Noelle's eyes narrowed.

"Fine…but can we just go before this imbecile wakes up?" she asked, walking towards the door. Dean sighed and Reilly shook her head, but Dean followed her out to the car and got into the driver's seat as she climbed in the passenger door. They pulled out of the parking lot quickly and hit the highway in minutes.

"So, what's up with you and Sam?" Dean asked as they cruised down the highway at about 80. Noelle rolled her eyes.

"He just…doesn't get it sometimes," Noelle said in an expressionless voice.

"Meaning?" Dean urged.

"This morning he talked to me like I wasn't the girl he cared about when, two seconds before, he said he cared about me a lot. He was being unfair and frightening and I wasn't going to put up with it," Noelle explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam can be stubborn sometimes," Dean said, nodding his head violently. He glanced away from the road to look at her.

"Ya think?" she asked sarcastically. Dean couldn't help but notice, this was probably the longest conversation he'd had with Noelle. It was almost weird for him. Dean sighed.

"Knowing Sammy, I am definitely willing to bet he feels like a total douche for saying it. I wouldn't be surprised if he's sorry and I wouldn't be surprised if he begged on his knees for forgiveness. He's a pansy like that," Dean said with a roll of his eyes. "And just to clarify, you seemed to be a little oversensitive lately. Is something going on?"

"No, nothing is going on. I wish people would stop asking," she said softly. And at that moment, Sam awoke to the sight of Reilly sitting right next to him, staring at him like he was a lab rat.

"Reilly, what the hell?" he asked, almost jumping backwards.

"Sam, we should talk," she explained as she turned herself around to face him.

"Where's Noelle and Dean?" he asked, looking around to see the empty room.

"They needed to talk too," she explained, smiling.

"Um…okay. So, what's up?" he asked, sounding rather uncomfortable.

"Well, to put it in short terms, what did you say to Noelle to piss her off enough that she stormed out of here completely infuriated?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I…I was being an idiot, I know that. I said some stuff I shouldn't have said, I pissed her off because I was harsh and mean, and I really am sorry, but she never gave me the chance to apologize," Sam explained.

"And she won't. Look, you and I seem to be the only people Noelle's ever really opened up to. She doesn't ask for an apology or sit there and imply she wants one, she expects it. You won't see her leave an opening for it either. You'll have to practically jump through hoops to get her back, believe me, I hid her Barbie doll once. She'll give you the silent treatment and maybe even smack you around a bit emotionally."

"Why? Why is she so complicated? You're so easy to talk to, you're so much like Dean. But Noelle, she's different. She's special," Sam said, shaking his head. Reilly could tell he cared about her, cared about them. He knew her, he truly knew who she was.

"She's been through a lot, Sam. She's been through more than she ever deserved to have to endure," Reilly explained.

"I know. And Meg is going to burn for what she did to Noelle. But I don't understand what you're saying. How's this relevant?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Noelle knew a life, for a long time, of people who didn't care: Meg, the people at the orphanage, the cops who found her. She was at a fragile point in her life. She knew her place. She never got an apology for a cold meal or a cold shoulder. She never got an apology for a frightening and horrific moment. She doesn't expect apologies because she was molded in an environment that didn't give them out," Reilly said softly. "I love my adopted sister to death, I really do, but she's hardheaded sometimes. And so am I, but not to her extent."

"So, you're saying she won't give someone the opportunity to offer an apology because she doesn't expect one?" Sam asked, still confused.

"Exactly," Reilly said, hopping off of the bed and walking to the desk where Sam's computer sat. She pried open the lid and started it up as the door opened and Noelle and Dean walked in. "Well, that was a short breakfast," Reilly said with a roll of her eyes.

"We didn't even get breakfast…she made me turn around," Dean said, sounding disappointed.

"Poor baby," Reilly said, walking over to him. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders as he smiled at her.

"This poor baby needs a kiss to make it all better," Dean said with a begging expression.

"Too bad," Reilly said with a smirked, wiggling out of his grasp and walking back to the bed and plopping down on it.

"You're no fun," Dean said with a smirk, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. Sam and Noelle were left standing there, watching the exchange. Noelle smiled at her sister's happiness. It had been a long time since Reilly had this kind of relationship. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Sam.

"What?" she asked, her mood immediately changing.

"I…I'm sorry about what I said and how I acted this morning," Sam said, sounding uncertain, like he felt he was messing up somehow with this delivery.

"I…uh…guess I was being a little oversensitive, maybe," she said, rolling her eyes.

"We good again?" Sam asked, smiling.

"We're good," she mocked, grabbing his hand in hers and staring at it. He couldn't help but stare at her palm though, the cut in it so emphasized against the paleness of her skin.

"Oh, yeah, Sammy, the reason we turned around half-way through our drive to the diner is because we found ourselves a case," Dean said, pointing to the newspaper he'd dropped on the desk on the way in.

"Sammy?" Noelle asked, smirking.

"Only he calls me that, and it's only because he hates me and wants me miserable," Sam said, giving a glare to Dean.

"Aww, don't be like that, Sammy," Dean said, mocking again. Noelle snorted a laugh but after a look from Sam, she quieted.

"So, what's this job you found, Dean?" Sam asked, eager for a subject change.

"It's in Salem. People are being found dead in their homes, no signs of struggle, no signs of forced entrance, so far, the victims have only been people connected to one family. The grandparents died last week, the parents died two nights ago, and I think we better get there before the kids die this week. Right now they're in the custody of the aunt, Delilah. But that's beside the point. We need to get there by sunset. Now, Noelle's already calculated that for us, the little freaky genius child, and it'll take about eight and a half hours. So we gotta go…now," Dean said with a smirk.

"Got it," Sam said as he grabbed his and Noelle's bags and headed for the door as Noelle followed him.

"The victims…they've all been found with their heads impaled on iron stakes and their intestines torn out along with their livers," Noelle explained. Sam cringed.

"That's disgusting," he said with a very disgusted face.

"That's a spirit," Noelle said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Sam asked as he dropped the bags in the trunk and Dean came out and dropped his and Reilly's in too.

"Because," Dean said. "Noelle's pretty sure that with the connections of the family members and the exact same way people are dying, it has to be a spirit. You know how they are. They always kill with a pattern."

"We're gonna need more than just pretty sure. I mean obviously it has to be the vengeful natured spirit, but why?" Sam asked as he piled into the backseat next to Noelle.

"I don't know, Sam. We'll figure it out when we get there and can assess the situation," Dean explained in a rather rough tone, like he was impatient. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean ducked into the driver's seat and Reilly climbed in shotgun.

----------

The eight and a half hour drive would have been cut short by about an hour or so with Dean behind the wheel if it wasn't for Reilly needing to pee every two hours. It was driving Dean insane, but he dealt with it by trying a new energy drink each time and, by the time they got there, he was near to twitching.

"Dean, go take some Nyquil or something to cancel out the effects. You're way too hyper," Sam said as they unloaded their things in the motel room. It was about five in the evening, just before sunset.

"What was the address?" Reilly asked as they walked back out to the car to meet this so called ghost-targeted family.

"Three sixteen August lane," Dean said with a confident smirk as he got behind the wheel of his beloved Impala. They pulled up to the house within minutes. It really was a tiny town. They went straight to the door and knocked and it creaked open to reveal a teenage girl, looking rather disdainful.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding completely bored.

"Yeah, we're FBI…we're investigating the deaths of your family members and we were wondering if we could ask some questions," Sam said, sounding perfectly stern and yet sympathetic.

"Can I see ID?" she asked, obviously not believing it. The two brothers pulled their false badges from their pockets and showed the girl. "What about the Barbies behind you?" she asked, looking at Noelle and Reilly.

"They're interns. They don't get their badges until next month," Dean saved. Noelle smiled at the girl and she nodded walking backwards to hold the door open for them. She led them to the sitting area, where they all sat down comfortably on a couch, the girl sitting on a chair. She was wearing an ACDC t-shirt and Dean couldn't help but smile when she pulled a Radiohead hoodie over top of it.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked, still sounding incredibly bored.

"First of, what's your name, for the record," Sam said, catching himself when he should already know the girl's name.

"My name's Violet, Violet Williams. My two brothers are Jeff and Kyle. Jeff's a year younger than me and Kyle is only five," she explained.

"Can you tell us how you found your parents?" Dean asked, looking at her intently as he dug for information.

"I came downstairs that night to get a glass of water. Normally I take a glass with me to bed, but that night I'd forgotten. I didn't even notice when I walked into the kitchen, but the stench was unbearable. I thought it was the trashcan at first because my dad had thrown some raw meat out that day because it went bad, but then I realized we'd had trash pickup that say. So, I went into the living room and tried to turn on the lights, but they weren't working at first, like they would flicker and die. After about two minutes they finally came on and the room seemed warmer. I swear I heard a hiss or something, but I didn't really focus on it because there on the floor were my parents' bodies, mangled, heads impaled and organs ripped out of them. Their skin looked like it had just been seared off, like by ice or fire. Who has access to that kind of thing?" She asked. She was getting a lot less bored now, almost teary, but she held up well.

"What happened then?" Reilly asked, eager to hear the rest.

"Well, I remembered it was basically the same thing that my mom had said happened to my grandma. So I freaked and screamed and Kyle woke up and ran down and saw it and he freaked out but I sent him out of the room. I ran to the kitchen and called 9-1-1 and the cops came over pretty quick, but obviously there was nothing they could do. There was no DNA trail, no fingerprints, nothing. It was like it was done by a ghost," Violet said with a shudder.

"And your aunt, is she your mom's sister or your dad's sister?" Sam asked.

"My dad's, why?" she asked, sounding bewildered by the irrelevance of the question.

"Is she your dad's only sister?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…and my mom's an only child."

"Well, thanks for your time. We might come back every once in a while if something new pops up," Sam said, standing. Dean looked at his brother and then stood too, followed by the two girls. Violet smiled and nodded. She wished them luck on finding the killer before they got in the car and took off towards the motel. The sun was setting then.

"So, definitely a vengeful spirit. I'm guessing it could be similar to the lake incident. I'm thinking that maybe the kids or the aunt did something and the ghost is taking revenge by killing everyone with a blood tie," Dean said as they pulled into the parking lot. Once inside the room, it was clear that no one was getting sleep until it was figured out. It would be all research. Sam pulled up his computer and pulled up the internet page for the new website of the town. He pulled the search for the family and noticed a few things instantly. Every thirty years, a family consisting of seven people, two grandparents of the father, a mother and a father, the sister of the father, and two sons and a daughter, die within the span of three weeks.

"Weird," Sam said as Noelle read over his shoulder.

"Very," she agreed, shaking her head at the overload.

"What's up?" Dean asked, looking up from one of the books Sam had tossed him. It had something to do with spirits, but he wasn't really reading it, Reilly was.

"Apparently a ghost strikes every thirty years, killing a family of the exact same format and then just vanishes again. So…what do you think this means?" Sam asked.

"That is isn't connected to the Williams family and we need to protect those kids and their aunt," Dean said. "So, they didn't do something to irritate that spirit, it just…is killing people? See if you can find someone who was killed by his family of that size from here…or see how far back you can trace the cycle."

"Already on it," Noelle said, pushing Sam's rolly chair out of the way and typing in various commands that led her to a page that had lists of names and dates. "It goes back all the way to the sixteen hundreds," Noelle said in awe. "The oldest family on the list is the Welling family in 1692."

"That was the year of the Salem Witch Trials," Sam said, moving back to the computer and going to a webpage about the trials. He typed the name Welling in and saw that a young girl named Elizabeth Welling was killed, along with every member of her family, her mother, father, father's sister, and the parents of her father along with her two younger brothers in the Salem hunts.

"So, it's the ghost of Elizabeth Welling, I'm guessing," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"When would she be arriving?" Dean asked.

"Five days, like clockwork. Once a week, she kills two or three. Same day each week," Sam said, scanning the dates to make sure it was accurate. "So, on Wednesday, she's gonna kill the aunt and the kids."

"Peachy. We have till then to figure out what, exactly, is going on here and, if it's only once a week, we're going to have to figure out how this pattern is working, how the families have been chosen," Dean said.

"I already got it," Noelle said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" Sam asking, listening only to her.

"Descendants of the people involved in the Trials," she said softly.

"Abigail Williams was one of the accusers. The first six families to die were the families of the judges…that's the first 180 years. Now she's doing accusers. Look, the Proctors, the Paris families. All three were accusers. The most famous family was the Williams family. If you've ever read the book the crucible, you'd understand. Abby, Abigail Williams, supposedly started up the whole ordeal."

"What about the way they died. Supposedly the people killed in the Trials were hanged," Sam said.

"You should read into your American History, Sam. Of course they were hanged. But they wanted to get all the evil out and so they would remove organs that were tainted by the evil of drinking blood and then stabbed the brains to destroy and evil mind," Noelle said with a smirk as she closed the internet page.

"So, Elizabeth Welling, who was killed in the witch hunts, is killing all the people's families of those involved in her death?" Dean asked, sounding slightly bewildered.

"That's what it seems like," said Sam with a shrug.

"Sam, Noelle's better at researching than you are. You're fired," Dean said, stretching and then giving a light yawn.

"I think it's time for bed. We've been at this for hours," Reilly said climbing off the bed and grabbing a change of clothes from her bag and heading towards the shower.

"You're right," Sam said, changing into his sweats and a t-shirt as Dean followed suit, excluding the t-shirt. Both boys climbed into their separate beds while Noelle ducked behind a corner to change into a pair of short, black and tan plaid boxers and a tank top. She smiled at Sam as she crawled into bed next to him and his arms instinctively twined around her waist. Dean sighed and set the alarm for eight as Reilly stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and grabbed her clothes. But Dean sat up and stared at her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help it.

"What?" she asked softly, so as not to wake the other two.

"You're too pretty," Dean said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. She emerged with her wet hair tied back into a ponytail and climbed into the bed next to Dean. He smiled and she shuddered at the feeling of his breathing against her neck, but smiled before rolling over and kissing his jawline. He smiled again and pulled her closer to him.

Everything seemed perfectly blissful and content, that is, until Noelle let out another whimper of pain at the feeling of another cut etch itself into her skin, this one, a bit closer to her wrist. Only Sam heard, and he grabbed her hand and let her squeeze his from the pain. He wouldn't ask her questions. It wasn't his place if she didn't want to say. But he would be there for her, through thick and through thin.

**A/N: Alright, another chapter. I hope you like it. I'm sick…ugh it's awful. Colds are the worst. Christmas was awesome though. I actually got seasons one and two of Supernatural on DVD and some other pretty awesome stuff. I hope your holidays rocked as great as mine did. Hope you guys have an awesome New Year in case another chapter doesn't go up by then. So please review. I would really appreciate those.**


	5. Not Knowing Makes it Scarier

**A/N: ****Yay**** Reviews…more so than normal. That makes me happy kids. You guys are awesome and I'm ****gonna**** start writing right away. ****Hoorah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, sadly. ****Or Sam and Dean, even sadder.**** But Noelle and Reilly are mine. Of course this is not for profit, it's for fun.**

* * *

_She misplaced her virginity back in 1995_

_She's what's keeping me alive_

_She's the pizza of my eye_

_Without __her near me I would not survive_

_It gets cold when she's not around_

_I float until I sink and I'm swallowed up_

_It's so cold when she's not around_

_I wait for her to come home and tell me I'll be fine_

_**Motion City Soundtrack**__ – __Antonia_

* * *

The alarm went off when it should have, and Reilly couldn't help but throw the pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise. She felt the sheets move and the noise shut off, Dean must have hit snooze.

"Dean, get up," she heard Sam say, calling from the direction of the bathroom.

"It's too early, Sammy," Dean argued, his mouth really close to Reilly's ear.

"Reilly, come on," she heard Noelle's soft voice say.

"No," Reilly whined, but, before she could pull the blankets up, knowing what was coming, the blanket and sheet were ripped from her hands so fast that she shivered from the cold that gripped her. She shivered and snuggled up to Dean as his arms wrapped around her.

"It worked a lot better when she couldn't curl up next to someone," Noelle said, shaking her head.

"This'll work," Sam said. Dean heard the faucet running and thought about getting out of bed just so that he wouldn't have to endure this, but his next thought was of Reilly. She had worn a white tank top to bed that night. He knew exactly what he wanted. A second later, a deluge of water came down on both of them as Reilly nearly screamed and flew out of the bed from the cold. She fell onto the floor, shivering. Dean couldn't help but laugh as she scrambled to her feet and he was able to see straight through her shirt to her dark black lacey bra. He smiled, feeling slightly triumphant. There were other things he wanted to do with Reilly, but she didn't seem ready just yet.

"Sam, you're an ass," Reilly gasped as she ran to the bathroom and pulled a towel around herself.

"Aw, no, Dean's the ass, you should know that by now," Sam said, smirking. Dean sat up in bed as beads of water rolled down his bare chest. He ran a hand through his now wet hair before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"You guys suck," he called before closing the door. Reilly laughed and went through her bag, pulling out fresh clothes. She heard the shower go on and figured Dean was already in it and it couldn't really hurt to change in there if he was behind the curtain. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door, walking in. "Who's that?" Dean asked, hearing the door close as he rinsed off the dirt and grime from the previous day.

"Just me," Reilly answered. "I'm gonna get changed, no peeking, kay?" she said with a smile.

"You must really trust me," Dean said with a laugh.

"Surprisingly, I do," she said as she changed her panties.

"That's weird. Girls don't usually do that. And you're not exactly the type of girl who I would expect would trust me," he joked as he finished washing and rinsed out his hair.

"Yeah, well, you surprised me," she said as she pulled on a new bra. Dean smiled from inside the shower as he turned it off. He reached the towel sitting on the toilet and dried off a bit before wrapping it around his waist and coming out.

"Hi," he said with a smile. She smiled back as he walked towards her. She was fully aware she was wearing only underclothes at the moment, but she didn't care, not at all. She hopped up on the sink and smiled as he came to stand in front of her.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked him, her voice breathless as he began to lean in.

"I dreamed about you," he said, his voice also breathless as his lips crashed against hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall with one hand, his other hand feeling her contours, her flat and muscular stomach, her back as it arched towards him, wanting more. He pulled his lips away from hers and kissed the base of collarbone, his kisses trailing down to where her bra began and then he moved back up, going up her neck until he was back at her lips, all the while, she practically purred with eagerness. Using the only thing she could, her chin, she pulled away from his lips and kissed his bare chest, her kisses trailing to his stomach, but he pulled her lips back to his and they were there again, she could barely keep up with him. He was good at this.

She finally pulled away when he let go of her hands and she needed air. She inhaled sharply. It was clear she was aching for him, wanting more, but her body wasn't going to allow it, and Noelle would probably kill her. She panted, out of breath as Dean fell forwards, his hands gripping the counter of the sink as he pressed his forehead to hers. They were both breathing very heavily. She could have died. Every moment she had with him was precious. When they finally were able to catch their breaths, she jumped off the counter and pulled a pair of tight, ripped up jeans on, followed by a pair of boots and then a thermal that went underneath a zip up hoodie and she was set. She looked out the door to make sure everyone was decent and no limbs were tangled together before walking out while Dean stayed in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"So…the water turned off like ten minutes ago, what were you guys doing?" Sam asked, seeing the slight red tinge to Reilly's cheeks.

"Dean walked out of the shower completely naked while I was still getting dressed…and….um…I freaked and made him get back in the shower until I was dressed and then I came out. He's in there brushing his teeth now," she lied. She was a bad liar, but it was enough to convince Sam and that was good enough. Noelle would ask about it later though, she was sure. "So…uh…what did you guys do while we were getting ready?" she asked.

"Probably having hardcore dirty sex or watching porn," Dean said, walking out in a pair of boxers. Noelle giggled slightly and Reilly rolled her eyes, knowing her sister always got the giggles about that subject. Her sister was an…almost virgin. She was forced when they were staying in a motel and Reilly went out to eat, leaving Noelle alone. Some ass had broken in and raped her sister, Reilly tracked down who it was and killed the guy, with no evidence to say who did it and she made it look like a suicide. Therefore, technically Noelle was a virgin by choice, a non-virgin by being forced. But, Noelle had gotten over that a long time ago. It had happened when they Noelle was only seventeen. Now she knew that Sam would never do that to her, he was too genuine.

"Nah, we were just watching news, actually," said Sam, using the remote to point to the TV which was, in fact, still on the news channel. Dean sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a belt before grabbing a navy thermal and pulling it over his head, pushing the sleeves up to his elbows.

"You two never have any fun do you?" Dean asked playfully.

"Rye and I, on the other hand, get our fair share of fun," he said, coming to kneel down in front of her where she sat on the bed. She leaned forward and pressed her nose against his and couldn't help but crinkle up her face like a little girl. He could be really sweet sometimes. She lifted her head up and bit and nipped his nose before flipping over and crawling off to the other side of the bed. Dean sighed and sat down on the mattress, pulling his boots on. Reilly smiled at him and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

"Alright, anyway, so…there's no changes in the news about the case, it looks like we're still right," Noelle said in her fragile and soft voice.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then Noelle can take one and then we'll run over to the William's house again and talk to the aunt, Delilah or whatever her name is," Sam said.

"She's probably gonna be old as dirt and not know a thing we're talking about," Dean said, laughing.

In fact, Dean couldn't be more wrong, because, as they pulled up to the house about an hour later and saw that one of the cars was gone, they went up and knocked on the door. It was opened by a five year old who was immediately retrieved by a woman about the age of twenty-seven.

"Hang on, one second," she said as she hung up the phone she was on and ran to the door after dropping the little boy, who they guessed was Kyle, on the couch. The woman yanked open the screen door to look at the foursome. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked, looking at them.

"Yeah, we stopped by here yesterday and talked to Violet about finding her parents dead. We're with the FBI and we were hoping to talk to you. We heard you were the one who found your parents' bodies," Sam said, smiling genially.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Vi said something about you guys, come on in," she said, holding the door open for them. Delilah was tall, about six foot seven with curly ringlets of dark brown hair. Her eyes were a bright and enchanting blue, though not as vivid as Reilly's. She had an amazing body, and Dean definitely looked. After all, it was Dean. Reilly caught where his eyes were though, and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, jealousy fuming inside of her.

"So, tell me about what happened the night that Violet's grandparents died," Sam said as they settled in on the couch.

"Okay. Well, I was staying with my parents for the week because the pipes in my apartment building burst, right, so I was at their house that week and the night it happened, last Wednesday, I was just sleeping when I woke up to this sharp hissing noise. It sounded like one of those things that people use to put helium in balloons," she explained. Dean, Reilly, and Noelle were all listening intently now. "And it was like really cold for some reason, like way colder than it should have been and I reached for the lights and tried to turn them on, but I didn't get any reaction until like the third try. So, when they finally came on, I didn't see anything, but I left my room and walked out into hall towards my parents to room to tell them that it seemed like the thermostat was broken.

"When I got into the room, I smelled something awful and like I turned on their light, which came on immediately, and I saw their bodies lying there, with iron rods sticking out of their skulls and their stomachs ripped open like their skin was just seared off and their innards were missing. It was horrible. And I swear, the lights started blinking and I heard the hiss again and I…you wouldn't believe me. I was half asleep and crazy with freaking out," she said, shaking her head.

"Please, just tell us what you think you saw," Dean said, urging her on.

"I thought I saw a woman, standing there, holding her fingers to her lips and hushing me. She was beautiful. Her skin was kind of dark and she wore only white, but there was a mark on her forehead, and I couldn't really see what it was, but there was something there. And I swear there was blood dripping on her feet, but they only found my parents' blood at the scene. She was only there for a split second and then she disappeared. It was really weird. But, like I said, it probably didn't even happen," she said, shaking her head.

"About what time did you find the bodies?" Sam asked, noting the time in his head the news had stated that Violet had found her parents.

"It was just after three in the morning," Delilah said, still thinking she was insane.

"That's all we needed to know, ma'am. Thank you for your time," Sam said, standing up. Dean gave her an extra-friendly smile that Reilly noticed and elbowed him again before they all left.

"Why the hell did you keep looking at her?" she asked when they got outside. She was struggling not to slap him.

"Because she's hot," Dean said, his tone making it sound like he questioned Reilly's sanity.

"Okay, so that means I'm allowed to check out other guys," Reilly assessed, smiling, feeling triumphant.

"Hell no," Dean said, still not seeing how he could lose this argument.

"That makes no sense. You cannot have double standards," she argued.

"Yeah I can," Dean said, climbing into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"No, you can't," Reilly argued, getting into the passenger seat. "Why do you think you're allowed to check out other girls when I can't check out other guys?"

"Because I'm Dean," he said with a smile. She glared at him before rolling her eyes and glaring out the window. Sam and Noelle were trying very hard to keep from laughing in the backseat as Dean pulled out of the driveway and they headed for their next stop, the morgue.

"You girls might wanna wait here, it probably is really nasty," Sam said as the girls began to get out of the car.

"Are you kidding? Noelle read everything there is to know about anatomy, physiology, biology, everything. She was doing that online degree thing while we were on the road a few yearsd back, she wanted to get a degree in forensics, but a stupid demon stole the laptop," Reilly argued.

"And Reilly has a nursing license," Noelle amended. Sam and Dean had to admit, the girls were more qualified for the morgue work than they were.

"Alright, fine," Dean said, walking towards the building before him. Sam followed, though not as fast as he waited for Noelle. Reilly was last out and she locked up the car before running after Dean, walking ahead of him for the sole purpose of pissing him off. Dean rolled his eyes as she pulled open the door and, not holding it for him, he almost ran into the frame.

"Fuck," he said as he caught it at the last second and pushed it open to allow Sam and Noelle to go in.

"Nice," Sam said sarcastically, noting Dean's language.

"It's how I show I'm angry," Dean replied, pulling the door shut behind him. Noelle went right past everyone and went to the desk, showing them her well earned, and yet still fake, forensics license.

"We need to see the members of the Williams family that died this week," she said with a slightly assertive voice that surprised Sam and Dean, but not Reilly. She knew Noelle could be a tough cookie when she wanted to be.

"Sure," the man at the desk said before leading the group into the room where the bodies were stored. "They'll be numbers one-eighty-two through one-eighty-six," he said. "Make sure to clean everything up when you and your team are done."

"Thank you," Noelle said before going to the first number and pulling out the drawer. "Agnes Williams, let's take a look at you," she said. She cringed at the scent of blood and death but bit back the unappealing scent. "Sam, can you put the tray on the table, please," she said before walking to the sink and pulling on a pair of gloves. She grabbed extras too, to give to the others. Sam did as he was told and carried the tray that the old woman was on to the table and set it down. Noelle returned and, with light hands and, pulling the magnifying lens over and placing it over the area where the woman had hand her organs torn out, examined the skin.

"It was definitely burned off," she said, thinking carefully as Reilly pulled on a pair of the gloves and began to analyze the head injury. The end of the pole had been sawed off so she could fit in the drawer she was in at the morgue, but Reilly examined the area around it.

"It was forced through from the front side," Reilly assessed. Sam and Dean looked on, impressed. Neither of them had the training to figure stuff like that out, which, you know, probably did come in handy.

"The organs were torn out, not cut out. It looks as though by force," Noelle said softly.

After about an hour, they came to the same conclusions with each victim. All the evidence was there, plain and certain. It was a spirit, the flickering lights and cold air were proof of that. The same way each victim was killed was uncanny, each was exactly the same and each had the same petrified look on their face, but it wasn't gross. They just were wide-eyed, like they'd been staring at something they thought was beautiful from far away, but when it got up close, it was frightening. They drove back to the motel, feeling like they'd got a lot accomplished that day, though Reilly and Dean were still at odds.

"Reilly, why won't you talk to me?" Dean asked the couple stood in the middle of the hotel room. Sam and Noelle were sitting on bed, watching like it was a movie or a soap opera.

"Because, you can't seem to accept that if we're gonna be in a relationship, it's gotta be exclusive," Reilly said, walking past him. Noelle and Sam's eyes followed.

"Why does it matter? You know I care about you more than I care about any other girl," Dean said.

"Because, I need physical evidence, Dean," she retorted, glaring at him.

"Oh, I'll give you physical," Dean replied with narrowed eyes. At first the whole room thought he was going to slap her or something, I mean after all, with the connotation of his words, it sounded like that. But he walked right up to her and pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was different though, not the makey-outy kisses they normally shared, no this was tender, caring, full of compassion. He was gentle and soft about it, and she practically melted into his arms. When he pulled back, Noelle's jaw fell open and her eyes got wide.

"That is definitely good evidence you care," Reilly said, her breathing heavy. Dean smiled.

"Besides, I only looked at her and flirted a little, I wouldn't do anything with her, you know that," Dean said, still holding her and pushing a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She rolled her eyes, trying to force back the girly smile she was tempted to give.

"I know," she said, feeling defeated. "But…can you, for me, stop flirting so much," she asked, sticking her lip out for a pouty face.

"Ugh…fine," Dean said with a roll of his eyes. Sam's face was amused, Noelle's was still frozen in the mask of shock it had been in. She had known Dean and Reilly were in a sort-of-relationship but she had thought they were keeping it private. Obviously Reilly knew that Noelle knew about them, because Noelle was a clairvoyant, but she couldn't help but give a laugh at her sister and closest friend's expression.

----------

Wednesday rolled around and, as the group loaded their guns with rock salt and Sam and Noelle got ready to go to the graveyard up at the top of the hill in Salem with shovels and their salt and everything they would need to destroy the bones, the group was edgy. They hadn't been able to find record of exactly where the family was buried, so they decided that the seven unmarked graves that was with the Salem Witch Hunts Graves had to be that family. Plus, there was no guarantee that the one killing them was Elizabeth Welling. It could easily be her grandmother or her mother, which made things even more difficult because they would have to dig up multiple graves. So, as soon as night hit, Dean and Reilly dropped Sam and Noelle off in the graveyard and the two got to work with digging up the graves while Dean and Reilly drove to the house where the attach was scheduled.

The house was incredibly quiet and they sat in the Impala while they waited.

Noelle hovered over Sam. An hour and a half had passed before Sam had figured out that Noelle was actually slowing down the digging process. By the time Sam got the grave dug, it was already eight. Noelle poured salt all over the bones and then the gasoline before Sam dropped the match in and the bones caught fire and burned. She cringed as the fire went out and all that was left was ash. Sam smiled at her before moving on to the next one. They hoped to God these graves were right.

At Two, Dean heard something in the streets and nudged Reilly awake. They saw a woman, bare foot, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. She was tanned with an olive complexion. She was beautiful, no older than twenty-three. She had long, wispy black hair and black eyes, but she wore nothing but white that was picked up by the wind and tossed around, giving her a very ethereal look. She held her finger to her lips all the while, hushing things, and, each time she did it, the lights flickered out. The two got out of the car and followed her inside the house, being careful not to make a lot of noise.

They watched as she sniffled quietly, staring at the family portrait and traced her fingers over it. The picture changed to one of a different family, a portrait, drawn, she was in the middle, surrounded by a loving family. She let out a whimper and turned as all the hallway lights flickered on and then off again. They faintly heard a door open upstairs and clenched their teeth.

Back in the graveyard, it was about two-thirty, and they had taken care of six of the graves. All that was left was one more. What were the odds that Elizabeth had to be the last one? They started digging, knowing that they might have to hurry. This time, after Noelle had gotten the hang of it, Sam let her help him in digging it up.

"Shit," Dean said in a whisper as he saw Delilah peer out of her bedroom. Reilly hid behind the couch and Dean pulled out his rock salt-loaded gun and fired it, making the young aunt jump. Reilly grabbed the leg of Dean's pants as the spirit vanished, for goodness knows how long, and he tripped flying behind the couch where Reilly sat. They faintly heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs, two pairs of feet.

"Hello?" came Delilah's voice.

"Aunt Dee, I don't think anyone's here. Maybe it was just the trashcan falling over outside," they heard Violet say. Then they heard the sound of someone hushing and Dean jumped up, seeing that the spirit had reappeared.

"Delilah, Violet go back up to your rooms and get together everyone in the family. Stay together," Dean ordered. The mask of shock on the faces of both family members made it clear they would listen and they ran upstairs to the boys' bedroom and the lock clicked. The spirit turned to them, her face turning from one of peacefulness to anger.

"I told you to hush!" she yelled at him. Small drops of blood began to ooze from the hole in her forehead as blood began to soak through her white garments on her stomach.

"Dean," Reilly yelled, tossing him the salt gun. He caught it easily and aimed at the ghost, who stopped in her tracks. Meanwhile at the graveyard, Sam and Noelle were four feet under and almost to the body, but they could tell they were running out of time.

"You need to be punished. You didn't keep quiet. Abby Williams wasn't quiet. She's supposed to be punished," the spirit said in an angry and ethereal voice. Dean felt a horrible, searing pain in his stomach and almost fell to the ground. He did double over though, leaning down. Reilly's eyes went wide as she ran to get him and pulled him back behind the couch. She lifted up his shirt and saw that his skin was being burned off slowly.

"Bitch," Reilly said angrily, grabbing the gun out of Dean's hands and firing it at the spirit, but missing only by a few inches.

"Death, accusations, pain, murder," Elizabeth's voice rang out. Reilly began to stare at her hand as, out of nowhere, an iron pole appeared. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the ottoman, but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety, his shirt soaked with blood now.

In the graveyard, Sam and Noelle finally made it to the bones. Sam checked his watch, noting that it was definitely time, and they began pouring the gas and salt all over the bones. They lit them up and, back in the house, the spirit let out a cry of pain as her forehead bled completely, but a disgusting tar color, and dripped down her face like it was melting her. And then, she all but vanished.

"I am going to kill Sam," Dean said, getting to his feet and gripping his stomach in pain.

"Feel free," Reilly said, coming up behind Dean to help him walk. "Guys, you can come out, it's safe now!" she called up the stairs. The door opened and four heads peered out. They rushed downstairs to see what had happened, but all that was left as proof was the bleeding burn marks on Dean's stomach and the iron pole sitting on the ground that was meant for Reilly. The family members shuddered.

"So, you guys don't work for the FBI, then?" said one of the boys, the older one.

"Nah…we hunt these little sons of bitches," Dean said, though his voice was strained with the effort.

"Let me help you," Delilah offered. Reilly glared at her when she wasn't looking, but then waved the woman off.

"Just tell me where you keep your first aid things, I can take care of it," she assured Delilah.

"Um…it's in the bathroom down the hall and to the right. Reilly gave a forced smile and helped Dean there. She let him sit on the closed toilet while she pulled his shirt off over his head. She pried open the cabinet and yanked out a first aid kit. She got the rubbing alcohol first and then a towel with ice cold water on it. On the parts of his skin that were already torn open, she put the rubbing alcohol, rubbing tenderly along his skin. He smiled down at her as she placed a bandage over the bleeding areas. She followed up with pressing the ice cold cloths against the burns, knowing they would stop the scarring. While she worked, he leaned forward and kissing the top of her head and she let out a girlish smile before pulling off the cold cloths and handing him his shirt.

"Be gentle," she said softly as he pulling it back on. He nodded and shook his head.

"Let's go pick up those idiots who almost got us killed," Dean said, standing up with some difficulty. Reilly smiled at him.

"Why don't you let me drive?" she offered, holding out her hand for the keys.

"Aww man, seriously?" he asked, sounding disappointed. She gave him a look to show she wasn't kidding and he dropped the keys in her hand.

"Let's go, mister battle scar," she said, smirking as he walked out of the bathroom with some trouble and down the hall.

"We can't thank you enough," said Violet as she knelt down on the ground, holding the little one, Kyle.

"Just glad we could help," Reilly said, smiling as she bent down and rumpled Kyle's hair. Dean gave a smile and then they left the house, walking out to the Impala. Dean got in the car, grumbling the whole way and Reilly followed, feeling triumphant. They drove to the graveyard in silence and Sam and Noelle were waiting there, dirty and shivering.

"You had to burn Elizabeth's last, didn't you?" Dean asked angrily. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We didn't know whose was whose, they were unmarked, Dean," his brother argued.

"Whatever," Dean said grumpily as the pair got into the back seat. They drove back to the motel in silence, Noelle leaned against Sam, shivering from the cold that had set in while they were out digging in the cold night air. Sam was used to it, and as such, he didn't have much of a problem, but poor Noelle was a demon hunter, not a spirit hunter, she wasn't used to this kind of thing. When they got back to the room, Noelle immediately claimed the shower. She hadn't said anything as the new cut appeared on her wrist this time, not deep enough to cause bad bleeding, but she hurriedly put a waterproof bandage on it, her hands shaking with fear. She had no idea what it meant, but she was sure it meant Meg had done something, was sending some kind of message. Sam stood outside the motel room, drinking a glass of water when he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and turned around to see none other than Ruby show her demon face.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, sounding pissed.

"I want to answer the questions you want to ask me. Believe me, I know that since you met those girls you must be incredible confused," she said, smirking as she sat down on the chair. Sam rolled his eyes at her but paid attention.

"So…if I were to ask you what those cuts on Noelle's hand meant that show up every night around two a.m. would you be able to answer it?" he asked.

"It's Meg. She's going to do anything she can to trap you Sam. She's angry at Reilly too. After all Reilly told Dean how to get past the deal and Reilly killed about ten of her cousins, along with Noelle, but Meg won't kill Noelle because she knows the girl still has some use. So, she's using Noelle to make both you and Reilly squirm, to get what she wants," Ruby explained, looking at her nails.

"What does she want?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer.

"She wants you to do your job, Sam. The minute you do what Azazel left for you, she'll destroy Dean's contract and let your girl go free. You won't have to worry about them ever again. Honestly, I wouldn't let her do that to you, but she drives a hard bargain. You rule a demon army and everyone you love stays safe or you destroy demons and everyone you love is in danger. But Sam, you have to listen to me, all you have to do is kill her. So, let me help you," she said, reaching for her belt and pulling out a blade and handing it to him. "Take this. It's my other one. I never use it. It will kill anything, just like the colt. Use it on Meg, she'll be pissed because of it. And make her suffer. She's the worst bitch I've ever met. If you want to track her, she's in Maine right now, rounding up a ton of demons to lay an assault on a bar of hunters up there. It's scheduled for Friday night. Be careful though. She's deadly, you know that," Ruby said, smiling at him again. She started to walk away and turned the corner. Sam peered around the corner, but she had vanished.

Sam walked back inside, seeing that Noelle was already laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling while Dean and Reilly snoozed in the other bed, both asleep. Sam walked over to Noelle and sat down next to her.

"Meg's the one doing that to you isn't she? To make me and Reilly angry, right?" he asked, staring at her. She sat up immediately and stared at him. She only nodded once before looking down at her feet under the blankets.

"You could have told me," Sam said softly, reaching forward to touch her soft hair.

"You have Dean to worry about and so does Reilly. You shouldn't worry about me," she said softly. "I mean Dean has like nine months left to live. For all we know this could mean I have four years to live."

"But not knowing makes it a lot scarier, especially when I care about you so much," Sam said, scooting closer to her. She leaned into his arms and he held her there like that, just held her. They didn't even speak, and, within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Sam sighed and gently laid her head back on the pillow, noting the huge bandage she had wrapped around her wrist, before getting his things and heading into the shower.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ahhh****!! Now you know what's going on for sure! I wanted to make Ruby appear because I like her so much and I think ****Bela**** might pop in too. They're hilarious. I adore them in this season…I feel like there's chemistry in there…like ****Bela**** with Dean and Ruby with Sam, but whatever. ****So, yeah.**** You know where the boys are heading next. Please review since I was awesome and put this chapter up there so fast.**


	6. Maine

**A/N: Ugh…you guys need to review more. I'm not kidding. I mean, yeah, I'm for sure getting way more than I used to, but ****it's**** way less than normal, you know? Anyways, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, Sam or Dean, or any other characters you recognize. Noelle and Reilly are mine though. This is, of course for fun not profit.**

* * *

_ I will crawl, there's things that are worth giving up, I know, but I won't let this get me,  
I will fight, you live the life you're given with the storms outside,  
some days all I do is watch the sky  
This room's too small, it's only getting smaller, up against the wall,  
I'm slowly getting taller, in this wonderland, your skin feels so familiar  
and I'm home_

**Something Corporate**_ - _Watch The Sky**  
**

* * *

As soon as they all came to in the morning, Sam was already packing his things and dressed for the day. Noelle immediately sat up and stared at him as he focused entirely on getting everything to go as fast as possible.

"Sammy, we finished the case, I don't see anything coming up right now, let's just relax. I like Massachutsets. Hey, let's drive up to Boston or something, have some fun up there," Dean said as he gave a yawn. Reilly only rolled her eyes at him before scooting out of the bed.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Noelle asked in her high-pitched and soft voice.

"I know where Meg is and it's time for her to die," he said solemnly.

"Sam, there's no rush," Dean said, objecting.

"Dean, you can sit here and not care about your fate, but you're not the only one Meg's planning on hurting, alright?" Sam said harshly. Dean flinched back at the seriousness of his brother.

"Alright, we'll go as soon as you tell me where it is and how you know this," Dean said, sitting up fully now.

"She's in Maine, about to attack a hunter bar with part of the army that feels like following her," Sam said, dropping Noelle's bag by the door as she had already picked out her clothes for the day.

"Answer the second part, Sam," Dean said, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Ruby told me," Sam said, sounding bit like he'd hoped not to have to reveal that information.

"Oh, yeah, believe the demon girl," Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dean, she fixed the Colt for us. If she wanted either of us dead, it would have been pretty easy to do with all the times she's spoken to me while I've been alone. I don't know why, but I trust her. She even gave me this," Sam said, holding up the blade she had passed along to him the previous night.

"Is that…" Dean asked, his voice trailing off. Reilly nearly jumped out of her skin and ran across the room, swiping it from Sam.

"This is the Colt Knife," she said in a breathless voice. "One of them at least. It can kill anything. Look, here, on the handle," she said, pointing to a small insignia burned into the silver of the handle. It was a devil's trap. He followed her finger as she traced over multiple other symbols, potent against many things. "I've always wanted to see this thing," Reilly said breathlessly.

"She gave it to you, Sam?" Noelle asked, standing up and letting her gaze follow that of Reilly's.

"Yeah, she told me she never uses this one and to make Meg suffer. Apparently she hates Meg and Azazel as much as we do," Sam said with a half smile.

"I don't know about that. You say this is Ruby, right?" Reilly asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"We've had a few run ins with her ourselves. She's great help in a jam, an awesome hunter. But she used to serve under Azazel as a spy and assassin, but not by choice. Something happened in her life and she made a deal with Azazel, in turn she became his soldier. She hated him, hated Meg, hated Azazel's son up until Dean killed him. She was a ruthless killer though, the best at what Azazel had her doing," Reilly said slowly.

"See, I told you," Dean said, pointing at his brother with a triumphant expression.

"Dean, she's been helping us kill demons, can she really be bad? She's been protecting me. Wait…why does she want to kill Meg if she's free now?" Sam asked, turning around to question Reilly and Noelle again.

"Because Meg is a bitch. Towards the end, Meg became totally unfaithful to Azazel, doing anything to mess with Sam and Dean. We've done our homework when it relates to demons. We knew who you boys were before we ever met you," Reilly said with a smirk. "But when Azazel died, Ruby was free. Her deal was broken and she could do what she wanted. So, she helps Azazel's worst enemies and the ones who killed him."

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked, staring at Reilly with a confused expression.

"Because, we're amazing," she said simply. "So, let's go kill Meg and free that handsome lummox over there of his deal, huh?" Sam chuckled at bit at her words, but Dean narrowed his eyes.

----------

By the time they made it to Maine, they had the misfortune of searching for the bar that Ruby spoke of. After giving Bobby, who checked the news and internet for possible omens, a call, they all decided to meet up in Beaver Cove, Maine, the site of the bar. Sam and Dean left the girls in the motel they stayed at to check out the bar after Bobby called to say he was boarding a plane and on his way there.

It reminded them of the roadhouse, though surrounded by trees and snow. It had the same type of atmosphere. Like everyone there knew each other. It made Dean even angrier that he didn't get there in time to save all those people, especially Ash. They walked up to the bar and ordered two beers while they looked around, aware that eyes were on them.

"That's them Winchester boys," they heard a man say in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said, standing up. "Is there a problem with us being here?" he asked angrily.

"No, sorry," said another man, looking back to his guns sitting out in front of him as he got to work putting them together and pulling them apart and loading them, etc. Dean shook his head and sat back down on the barstool, drinking his beer.

"Dude, just calm down," Sam said, his brow furrowed in confusion as to why his brother was acting like this.

"I can't, Sam. I can't let us take this hunt, I'm afraid she'll kill you…we're practically breaking the deal here," Dean said in a hushed whisper.

"Dean, I understand that you've accepted that you're going to die, but Noelle hasn't," Sam said, not realizing what he said until he said it.

"Noelle what?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Nothing, nevermind," Sam said, looking away.

"Dude, you have to tell me, what's going on. I've been seeing Noelle's hands covered in band-aids lately and I wanna know what's going on," Dean said, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Meg…she's torturing Noelle…in her dreams, physically, emotionally, mentally. She's killing her to piss Reilly off because Reilly told you about killing the demon with the contract breaks the deal thing," Sam explained.

"What the hell, man? How could you totally keep this from me, you freak," Dean said, taking another swig of his beer.

"She told me not to say anything, especially to Reilly, which means you can't tell her," Sam said hurriedly, realizing the damage he'd just caused.

"Alright, fine, whatever. But won't she know that I know…you know with all her weirdo powers and shit," Dean said confusedly.

"Just…try not to think about it…or something," Sam said, shaking his head and taking a swig of the beer. They looked over their shoulders as a woman walked in. She was pretty, and Dean stared in shock at her face.

"Well, hello boys," she said in a heavy British accent as she came to sit next to them.

"Bela," Dean said through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder for fear that Dean was about to jump out of his skin and rip the woman to shreds.

"Aww, Dean, is that any way to treat an old friend?" she asked with the same smirk as always.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bela? I swear to God I'm going to kill you," he said harshly and quietly.

"A little birdy told me that you boys might need some help and…well…after your help with the ghost ship I figured it was the least I could do," she said, sounding abashed.

"Oh, maybe you forgot, Bella, you're a bitch and we hate your guts and you've double-crossed us every time we've met you, so why should we believe you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Because, I'll let your little clairvoyant friend make sure I'm clean if you want proof," she said, sounding a bit more pissy than she was a moment ago.

"How do you know about Noelle?" Sam asked, getting suddenly rigidly defensive.

"I have my sources, you should know that. Now, let me pass on the message I was sent here to give you," she said, pursing her lips.

"Fine, pass it along and leave," Dean said, glaring at her.

"Fine, I will," she said angrily. "Meg has her army, or Sam's army, or whatever, over on the other side of the lake, just building and building. It's going to be hell, Dean. But you need to do something to stop these demons. I don't know how to say this, but you have help coming in a few hours…Bobby will meet your…friends…on the plane and then you should have enough to maybe fight these demons. There's about thirty of them. It'll be difficult, believe me. And I'm catching the first flight out of here tonight because I don't want to be caught in the middle of this. Meg's going to attack tomorrow night. You'll have to kill them all. Meg keeps changing bodies and no one is sure which one she is. Those who say they're faithful to Sam all of them have to die as well," Bela said softly. Dean stared after her as she stood up and walked towards the door, pulling her coat back on over her shoulders.

"Hey, Bela," Dean said as she put her hand on the door. She turned around and looked at him. "Thanks," he said. She smiled and walked out, got in her car, and left. So, they gathered. They had until tomorrow night to get ready and prepare for this coming battle. The war really was beginning. Troops were being mobilized, and Sam couldn't help but feel like Meg had lured them there. They headed back to the motel after they finished their drinks and night fell, only to walk in the room to see Bobby sitting in one of the chairs, Jo sitting on the bed next to Noelle. Ellen was standing in the corner, staring at the television, Ruby was deep in conversation with Reilly, her legs crossed the bed as Reilly held both knives in her hand, and, oddly enough, Bela was staring at them as they walked in.

"All of you?" Sam asked with an expression of shock. Noelle looked up at him and smiled, nodding, tears close to brimming in her eyes as Jo continued to bandage up the cuts on her hand and wrist.

"Jo," Dean said, looking almost ashamed of himself. "I uh…thought we'd not see you again for…a while."

"Well, Bobby and my mom called and I came up here…I was closer than them, but Mom said the Roadhouse was burned down, and Ash," she said shakily. Noelle became even more upset as the images of it seemed to enter her body, the emotions of Jo as she touched Noelle's skin. "Sorry, Noelle," she said quickly, releasing the clairvoyant's hand.

"Are we…okay…you know after I left you…to go after Sam became he was possessed by that bitch…I mean…I told you I'd call…I never did…I'm sorry," Dean said slowly. Reilly watched the exchange with a slight scowl that Ruby noticed instantly. Bela saw it too. Jo and Bela were supposed to be from Dean's past, not his present. They wanted to help, she understood, but this flirting thing was making her want to kill herself. She stood up off the bed, dropping Ruby's knife down on the ground and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah, Dean, we're fine. But…I think you should talk to your girlfriend," Jo said, looking incredibly disappointed as she sat back down on the bed next to Noelle. One could see her reluctance to be near Ruby and Bela, two women who she had no idea if they were evil or safe. Dean stared at the bathroom door and looked at Bobby, who had a slightly amused expression on his face. Dean gave him a sarcastic smirk before looking at Jo, realizing her words.

"Rye, come out here please," he called.

"No," she yelled from inside. Noelle looked at Dean with a slightly angry expression before getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"Rye, it's me," she said. The door creaked open lazily and Noelle stepped in before the door closed again. All Dean could see was Reilly sitting on the sink looking pissed as hell.

"Way to go, Dean," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Sam, give your brother a break. He knows how to smooth girls over, but how to smooth over only one is impossible for him," Bobby said, rolling his eyes at Dean.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam said.

"Listen, boys, we know what's coming our way, we're outmatched and theses demons are probably pretty good ones. Of course, they could be some creatures as weak as the ones Sam faced in Dodge, the Acheeri and other weak demons, but we're not sure, which is scary. Ruby, do you have any clue?" Ellen asked, looking at the blonde sitting on Reilly's and Dean's bed.

Ruby closed her eyes, almost like Sam remembered Ava doing when she'd summoned demons in Dodge.

"There's twenty-three demons exactly. Only one of them is really strong, and that's Meg. The rest are relatively weak and…she knows we're here. It was a trap…she's coming," Ruby said, her voice growing slightly afraid as they heard a storm approach overhead.

"Shit, storm's comin'," Bobby said in a slightly afraid voice.

"Bela, was this your doing?" Dean asked angrily walking over to her as she scooted back in her chair.

"No, Dean, I swear. If it was do you think I'd have come here to help?" she asked, sounding almost afraid of Dean.

"Fine. But we have to get out, guys, this isn't safe," Sam said hurriedly before running to the bathroom and yanking the door open to see Reilly and Noelle, trying to console each other. Sam didn't have time to ask them what was wrong, it just was out of the question. "We have to go," he said urgently. The note of that in his voice got Noelle and Rielly on their feet instantly. Noelle and Reilly only got glimpses of what happened next. Dean was wielding the Colt like a pro, firing at every demon he saw, while Sam and Ruby were taking care of the rest with their knives. Bela held a pure iron crowbar and was whacking the hell out of anything that seemed to get near her, but she wasn't holding up as well as the boys. Jo was doing the same thing as Bela, but much better. Bobby had a sawed-off with rock salt, firing on demon after demon, and, Reilly began to kick and scratch as the possessed humans tried to grab her and pull her down. Noelle crumbled to the ground in a headache.

"Sam! Meg's still in the woods, watching," she yelled as a white hot pain erupted in the back of her skull and everything went white. Reilly's shriek was the last thing she heard of the fighting.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm making my chapters shorter now, and putting up more cliffhangers.**** More chance for reviews, in my opinion. So, this chapter is about half the length of the others, if you like them better longer, please let me know. **


	7. Intensive Care Unit Love

**A/N: Oh ****em**** gee!! The last chapter was one heck of a cliffhanger, right? Yeah, I know, I'm amazing. But, since I don't feel like writing a crazy ass battle scene, I'm going to skip ahead to the aftermath.**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean, sadly, don't belong to me. Neither does anything you recognize. Reilly and Noelle are mine though. This is for fun, not profit.**

**A/N 2: The following song is one of my favorite songs of all time, not to mention by one of my favorite bands. I'm happy to share the lyrics to the entire song with you. **

* * *

_ And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409  
And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today  
As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me  
Away from me  
Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds  
But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself  
'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news  
And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said that "Love is watching someone die"  
So who's going to watch you die?_

**Death Cab for Cutie** - What Sarah Said 

* * *

Dean woke up from where he sat in the hospital room as he heard a slight stirring in the bed in front of him. The strawberry blonde hair moved a bit and a cough erupted in the room.

"Rye?" he asked hopelessly, his voice hoarse. There was no response, but he glanced at the LCD screen and saw that her heart was still beating. She was attached to an IV, respirator, everything, not to mention that one of her ribs was broken, there was a fracture in her wrist, and two of her toes were broken. A week had gone by since the battle and Sam and Noelle walked in, Noelle bearing a long cut down her forehead and a horrible claw mark on her cheek. Sam's only damage was a claw mark on his cheek. Bela and Ruby had left already. Jo, Ellen, and Bobby had stayed behind to make sure Reilly was alright.

Noelle barely left her side, only to sleep and eat. Dean…Dean never left. Sam brought him back food, he slept in the chair. Dean was worried sick, and Sam could tell.

"She's pulled through much worse, Dean, don't worry so much," Noelle told Sam as Reilly shifted in her sleep again.

"You keep telling me that, and the doctors keep saying her vitals are getting better, but she's still not waking up," Dean said angrily, not even looking at them, he just stared at the sleeping body in front of him.

"You know, Dean, you need to relax," said Bobby as he walked in, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You all need to just shut up and stow it. I'm alright, I'm fine," he said as he stared at Reilly and Reilly only. The huge cut that ran the length from his right temple to the right side of his jaw didn't bother him. He wouldn't cooperate with the doctors when they put the stuff on it to help it close faster. He only let them when they said he'd be allowed to be with Reilly when he did.

Dean was beating himself up, though, that was obvious. Sam understood. Dean and Reilly had gotten in a bad fight just before the battle broke out. Well, not really a fight, but he'd pissed her off to the highest degree. The girls had put up a good fight, and would have helped a lot had there been enough weapons to fight demons with, but, since there was a rush and everything was happening so fast, they didn't have time. Noelle and Reilly had been the ones hurt the worst. Noelle had been on a breathing tube for two days until she finally woke up. Sam had been a wreck during that time. She'd just been hit in the head really hard. Minor coma, the doctors had said. It was not fun for either of them. But right now, Dean was the one with the problem facing him.

He sighed as the others left.

"Dean, Bobby said there were still some demons in the town, we're gonna go clean up what we can. Wanna come?" Sam asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No," he said simply. Sam and Bobby and Noelle all left him, and Dean didn't really even register their expressions or anything. He just wanted to be here, to watch. To make sure she got better.

But it wasn't just Reilly's condition that was making Dean mad. They'd failed. The demons that had attacked them, they'd beaten them until the few remaining had fled, but Meg had already vanished by the time they got to the woods. As soon as they made it back to the fight, Ruby and Jo were taking care of Noelle and Reilly, putting them in the Impala to go to the hospital. After that, Ruby wished them luck and left, Jo had hung around at the hospital for a few days, along with Ellen before they went to take care of the demons that had fled. Sam and Noelle and Bobby were joining them today.

Dean was hopeless right now. He was beginning to question everything he knew about how love shouldn't be killed and that he's always be able to protect Reilly, that, maybe, just maybe, when this whole thing ended and if he got out of his deal he could have a family with her. Maybe he would learn what love is for real this time. And Dean began to do the last thing he could ever think of doing, the last thing he ever expected himself to do.

Dean prayed.

"God, you know, I'm not really much of a believer, and I'm not really sure that you're there or not. But if you are, hear me out, please. This girl is the first girl in a long time that I see as someone in my future. I don't want to lose her. It would kill me, you know? I mean I have a year to live, and I wanna enjoy it, do something different, and maybe a real committed relationship is something I need. I'm sorry for how I acted with Jo when she was around. I didn't mean to. It's just…Jo and I have a weird history. I see her as a friend or a sister or something now. And I want Rye to know that, but I think she's just protective. So, here goes, please help her get better. I…I love her," Dean said softly.

He didn't know what else to do. With everything else, there was always something, some way to make it better, but he had no more cards to play. After all, he didn't even own his own soul anymore. There was nothing he could do. He just stared at her, touched her hair, ran his fingers through it. He began to notice the changes in her since they'd been on the road. Her hair, from the sun, had become more blonde, almost a dirty blonde with a reddish hue instead of the strawberry blonde it had been when they'd first met. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes were closed, but he still stared at her. The small cuts on her face made him want to cry as he saw them. Now Dean knew how Sam had felt when he was in the hospital and Sam had no way of knowing if he would be okay or not.

The day went by as usual. Every movement she made, he watched. Her eye twitched and his heart swelled. It was maddening though. When Sam, Bobby, and Noelle got back, with a few more cuts and bruises than they'd left with, they barely stopped to check in on Dean. They were incredibly worried about him.

It wasn't until about two days later, Sam, Noelle, and Bobby were out taking care of the last bunch of demons still in the town, that things started to change.

A light and dainty cough broke the silence of the room, followed by a bit of hacking as Reilly shot forward awake.

"Someone get in here!" Dean yelled down the hall as Reilly began to choke on her breathing tube. The doctors ran in and removed it quickly. Reilly shook her head before she fell backwards on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dean," she said in a soft whisper as she turned her head towards him. The doctors stared at her in shock as she struggled against her broken ribs and sat up. She bit her lip to distract herself from the pain, but Dean wouldn't let her. His hands hovered over her, not sure what was okay to touch or not, if he could put his hands on her at all.

"No, no, lay back down," he said softly, yet commandingly, as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She inhaled sharply from the pain, but relaxed and laid back down. "Doctor?" Dean asked, looking up at the middle-aged woman in a lab coat standing before them.

"Let me check," she said softly, glancing at Reilly's IV before taking a syringe and putting more painkilling drugs into the mixture. "I'll be back in about ten minutes when those have her in the least amount of pain possible, then I'll check her over, okay?" she offered, smiling. Dean simply nodded.

"Dean," Reilly said softly again. "What happened?"

"We lost her. She got away just as we were closing in on her in the woods. You got really messed up by the demons that tried to kill you though. They were tearing you apart by the time I knocked them off of you," he said, touching her soft hair again.

"Is Elle okay?" she asked softly, sounding concerned nonetheless.

"She was busted up pretty bad at first, but she's fine now," he said slowly, his voice soft, gentle. It was almost weird to her. He rarely used this tone. It made her worry that she was hurt more than she felt like. Her pain began to subside as Dean told her what had happened over the week. She was struggling against how tired she was as the medicine set in and the doctor returned. Dean quickly told her that Sam, Bobby, Jo, Bela, Ruby, and Ellen were okay before the doctor came in and Reilly struggled to keep her eyes open.

The doctor examined Reilly's wrist first, turning it this way and that before Reilly finally cringed.

"Sorry. We'll cast your injuries today, now that you're awake," she said softly as she began examining Reilly's ribs, pressing on them slowly and to see if she felt any pain. "Your toes are already wrapped. There's nothing else I can do for them. When we discharge you, you'll need to just relax for a month or two, and I have a prescription for you for the pain. Your wrist will only need about three more weeks since it's only a fracture."

Reilly nodded tiredly.

"Would your husband mind helping me get you to the room where we can put the casts on you?" the doctor asked with a smile towards Dean. Reilly looked at Dean with furrowed brows before Dean just winked at her. They had to pretend to be newlyweds for them to accept Dean's insurance instead of hers, and Dean had no idea if she had it.

"Nah, I don't mind," Dean said with a smile as he slid his arms under Reilly's broken form and lifted her slowly out of the bed. The doctor pushed the IV behind them as she gave them directions to the other room. Dean slowly laid her down on the table in there as the doctor took a hold of her wrist, being gentle and smiling.

"What color would you like?" she asked with a smile.

"Um…Dean, honey, you pick," she said, smirking at him.

"How about like a turquoise color?" Dean offered. Reilly smiled at him. Turquoise was her favorite colors.

"Alright," the doctor said as she slowly wrapped Reilly's wrist, reminding Dean of the time where Sam's hand was wrapped up in a cast. He smiled a bit and Reilly noted it, swinging her arm lazily at him and trying to hit him, but missing horribly. Dean smiled and caught her hand, kissing her fingertips. She was shocked at the nurturing way he was being right now. It almost freaked her out, once again like there was more trouble for her than he was telling her. After her wrist was wrapped in a bright turquoise cast, the doctor asked Reilly to sit up. She did, and the doctor began to pull off the top to her bedclothes. Dean forced himself to look away as the doctor wrapped Reilly's chest in a compression wrap to splint the rib. Reilly cringed at the tight wrap, but got used to it quickly. It was made out of a very stretchy material that allowed for good breathing. She remembered reading that compression wraps were rarely used unless it was miner and could easily be fixed in little amounts of time. The wraps usually restricted breathing for those who had rib breaks so bad it was hard to breathe anyway. Her break must just be a fracture.

When the doctor said she was done, she asked Dean to take Reilly back to her room while she went to check on other patients. Dean did as he was told and laid the girl back on the bed.

"Dean…when I was out of it…I could hear like sounds and stuff and I wasn't really awake, but I could hear…and I heard you praying," she said softly. Dean looked slightly abashed and looked away from her. "Why do you always do that?" she asked, sounding slightly angry now.

"Do what?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Why do you always seem to get scared when I try to get close to you?" she asked, furrowing her brows as she continued to struggle keeping her eyes open.

"Fine…yeah, I was praying, praying you'd get better. It worked, so what?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"Please don't be mad at me, Dean," she said softly.

"I…I'm not. I just…got really scared for you, that's all," he said in a soft voice.

"Dean…when you were praying did you say you loved me?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Why would I say something like that?" he asked, getting defensive.

"Dean, tell the truth, please," she said softly.

"Alright, fine, I did…I said it, but please don't make me feel like an idiot," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Dean, it was the one thing I desperately wanted to hear," she said, sitting up with some difficulty and leaning towards him as one tear rolled down her cheek. He reached forward and placed his hand on the side of her face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear. "I love you too," she whispered to him. He smiled at her, looking almost euphoric. He gave her a swift kiss before standing up. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice almost desperate for him to come back to her.

"I promised Noelle and Sam I'd call if you woke up," he said softly. "And I don't get great reception in here." She nodded, feeling nervous, but sleep took over her after he left and she drifted off into a dreamy state.

She woke up to see a woman standing before her, eyes as black as night, and a smirk on her face as cocky as anything.

"Meg!" she screamed.

"Hush, Reilly, you're dreaming," said the woman, walking towards her and plopping down in the chair next to her bed and kicking her feet up on the edge of the cot with a smirk still in place.

"What do you want? Why are you in my head?" Reilly asked angrily, desperately.

"I'm going to just love watching the hell hounds rip up Dean, and then, when I'm done with him, I'm going to rip Noelle to shreds. It's only fair since you told them how to get precious little Dean out of his deal. It works out well, I have to say. I break you up every way possible and I break Sam up every way possible. Well, actually, since I can't really hurt Noelle physically from far away, well, nothing life threatening, at least, I'll be toying with her now and again. So, you can either chase me and try and get Dean out of his deal or you can stay away from me to keep Noelle safe, your choice," she said with a smirk.

Then, Reilly woke up.

Dean walked in, seeing her in a cold sweat, he rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking worried.

"Meg…she came to me in my dream…and…she's not going to let us save you or Noelle. She's going to kill you both and emotionally destroy Sam and me," Reilly said, looking scared.

"No she won't, we won't let her. It's alright. Noelle's going to be okay," Dean said softly.

"What about you," she asked, pushing him away and wiggling out of her arms.

"Reilly, I made a deal, and I won't let Sam die because I'm trying to wiggle out of my deal, plus, I've already accepted it. I want to enjoy the time I have with you," he said, trying to make her understand.

"Dean Winchester, I can't believe you. You're so selfish. If you won't try and get out of your deal then Sam and I will get you out of it," she said harshly, laying back down and rolling over so her back was to him. He sighed and massaged his temples in frustration. She just didn't get it, she was so pigheaded. And then Dean remembered something Sam had said: She was just like him. Dean realized then how pigheaded he was being as well. At least Reilly was doing it for a good reason.

Noelle and Sam walked in then, smiling as she saw Reilly was awake, but her expression changed when she saw her turned away from Dean, her face angry.

"What'd you do this time?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm going out for a drive though," Dean said, getting up and walking outside to his car. Bobby was standing out there, talking to Ellen and Jo who were scheduled to leave that night.

"Dean," Jo said, walking over to him. "We were starting to worry you'd never walk out those doors," she said, wrapping her arms around her waist and giving him a kind hug. Dean wiggled out of her grip though.

"Listen, Jo, I…I'm with Rye now, and we…well we love each other…even though I just pissed her off pretty bad, but that's beside the point. I'm in a committed relationship for once, and I'm sorry, but I make Rye mad enough with how much I flirt…so, I should stop. I did like you a lot back then, but…that was almost a year ago, Jo. I'm sorry. I just don't see you in a romantic way anymore, we're friends, right?" he asked, sounding unsure and putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Yeah…uh…sure…Dean," she said softly, disappointedly, before walking back over to Ellen. Dean felt bad, but he knew he did the right thing. He didn't love Jo, he loved Reilly. He was going to do whatever he could make sure Reilly knew that too. Ellen sighed, but it was clear she approved of what Dean did. Bobby didn't even roll his eyes for once. It was the first time Dean received practically all around approval. He got into his car and drove off, leaving the hospital behind him.

"Elle, she's going to kill you, just because she's mad at Sam and me," Reilly said softly to the girl she counted as her sister. "Same with Dean."

"It's not going to happen," Sam said. "We're not going to let her, we're going to fight her for that contract or kill her in the process. Dean's not dying and neither is Noelle."

"I want to help Dean, I really do, but he's claiming he's accepted it, accepted the fact that he's dying. I can't understand him. He's scaring me," Reilly said softly.

"We'll figure something out, Rye," Noelle said softly, leaning down to give Reilly a gentle hug.

"I'm just….scared," Reilly said gently.

"Don't worry. As soon as you're better, we'll be back on the road," Noelle said, nodding.

"You mean in a month?" Reilly asked with an aggravated voice.

"No, I mean in a week. Your rib isn't that bad. You're just going to be staying in the motels instead of hunting with us for about three weeks," Noelle replied with a smirk.

"Peachy," Reilly said sarcastically. Noelle smiled at her sister before walking out to see Sam.

"He told her he loves her," Noelle said softly as a bit of a headache set in from her using her psychic abilities.

"How do you know?" he asked confusedly.

"I can read Reilly like a book…she's my sister, just like how you always know something's up with Dean, only my abilities let me know exactly what. And she said she loves him back," Noelle finished, biting her bottom lip.

"That's ominous," Sam said, pulling Reilly towards him in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, just happy to be in his warm and protective arms. Sam was also incredibly happy that she seemed to be opening up a lot more to him and Dean, talking more, smiling more. It was nice, seeing the real Noelle. He kissed the top of her head gently and she looked up at him and smiled softly. "I won't let you die," he said in a whisper. "And I won't let Dean die either." Noelle's expression became solemn then.

"The only way we're catching Meg is if she makes a mistake," Noelle said, her voice soft, thoughtful.

"That's how we got Yellow-Eyes," Sam said, touching Noelle's hair softly. She smiled at him as he kissed the top of her head again. "But we'll worry about it when Reilly's better, okay. For now...we just need to relax, for her sake."

Noelle nodded, but deep down, she was getting a little freaked out. She had no idea what was going on inside of her. Her feelings for Sam were multiplying everyday, she couldn't stand being apart from him, she almost knew what he would say before he said it without using her abilities. He always knew exactly how to touch her to put her in a good mood. She'd never had this before. She'd never known it before. They way they looked at each other was simply perfection, just an expression of pure care and simplicity.

Was she falling for Sam Winchester?

* * *

**A/N: I felt bad, towards the end of writing this, that there was no cuteness between Noelle and Sam, so I put it in and loved the scene so much that I kept it. I think it's an adorable little add-in, don't you. Anyway, ANGSTY DEAN!!! He's hot all the time though. **


	8. Enter Hendrickson and a Shapeshifter

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. I'm trying to throw em at you fast because I start back at school on Monday and have a whole week of nonstop review then my finals the week after, in other words, you'll probably see less than three chapters in the next two weeks. Sorry guys. So, I'm sticking with the middle-length chapters, about seven or eight pages. They used to be about eleven, then I tried a five, now we're putting it in the middle. I think it's fair, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Supernatural that you might recognize. Reilly and Noelle are mine though, so please ask if you decide to use them.**

* * *

_ I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder  
...  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_**  
**

**Boys Like Girls - **Thunder**  
**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean there's another job in this town?" Dean asked as Sam finished telling him he saw what looked like a job in the newspaper.

"I mean a widow's sixteen year old daughter attacked her, the woman shot the girl right in the chest and knocked the girl out, two seconds later, the girl jumped up and ran out of the room," Sam said, holding up the news clipping.

"Crap. Think it's a demonic possession?" Dean asked, not even the slight bit enjoyed to see anything demon-related for the next few weeks.

"Nah, probably not. We took care of all the demons and there's no more omens, look, clear skies, no power problems. There's no demons for miles around," Sam explained, shaking his head.

"So, what then? Shapeshifter?" Dean asked, his voice skeptical.

"Most likely so," Sam said, raising his eyebrows as he scanned over the paper clipping again.

"I hate those things," Dean said angrily, looking over his shoulder to see Reilly in her hospital room, doing sit-ups, even after both he and the doctor had told her that working out would probably hurt more than a lot of things she's ever done.

"Yeah, I know. They're only the reason we're wanted all across the United States for murder and armed robbery. I kinda hate them too," Sam said.

"Hate who?" Noelle asked, coming up behind Sam. Her words were difficult to understand, seeing as she had taken a bite of the Twix bar in her hand when she asked.

"Shifters," Dean said with a grimace.

"You hate them so much, Bobby and I can take care of it," Noelle offered with a smile.

"There's no way I'm letting you go on a hunt without me, especially since you've never faced one of these things before," Sam said, turning around and placing his hands on her cheeks. Dean rolled his eyes, the fluffiness wasn't something he'd easily get used to between those two.

"Fine," Noelle said, sounding disappointed. She wanted to get used to hunting the things in America, the things they didn't know in Ireland. She sighed and Sam kissed the top of her head.

"So, what are we going to do about this shifter?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"What we always do, Dean, load up the gun with silver bullets and waste the thing," Sam replied.

"Reilly's got three days left in the hospital, as soon as we're done here, we're leaving. I officially hate this town," Dean said angrily before walking into Reilly's room. "How you feeling today?" he asked, smiling softly at her.

"Better every day, Dean, you know that," she said with a smile. "I just want to get out of this God awful place."

"You and me both," Dean said, shaking his head. "But, I can't take you until Friday, sadly. I wish we could leave…Bobby knows enough about medicine to make sure you get better. If anything, Sam could probably say some hoodoo Latin chant and fix you up, but no. They want to use the doctor method." Reilly smirked at him, but sat right up when she heard her phone, the ringtone a chorus of a BoysLikeGirls song that Dean scoffed at. She grabbed her cell off the bedside table and flicked it open to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, hitting the speakerphone button.

"Reilly Lynch, this is detective Hendrickson of the FBI," came the voice from the phone.

"Shit," Dean muttered under his breath, not loud enough for the speaker to pick up.

"We have a few questions for you. If you don't mind answering them for me," he said.

"Um…sure," Reilly said, sounding unsure.

"Thank you," said Hendrickson. "Now, I saw a security tape just recently that showed you in the company of an unidentified blonde woman, Sam Winchester, and Dean Winchester. Have you been in their company recently?"

"Um…I have no idea who you're talking about. I don't know anyone by those names," she said, her brow furrowing. Dean gave her a thumbs up from across the room before grabbing Sam's jacket and pulling his brother into the room along with Noelle, who followed, just eating her candy bar with a smile.

"Now, please, Reilly, it would be very bad if you lied to me. Finding Dean Winchester is a matter of life and death and if you're lying to me, you'll be going to jail as well. If you're with them, you aren't safe. They're good at conning people, so whatever they have you believing isn't true, do you understand. We'll be flying in a few days from now to interview you in person. Please stay where you are," he said.

"How many days is a few?" Reilly asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Four," Hendrickson replied. "We're wrapping up a case right now but it will take four days to completely close. As soon as we're finished here, you'll see us in Maine, alright?"

"Sure," Reilly replied, flicking shut the phone.

"Alright, first things first, have Bobby take Reilly's phone to the store and get a new number, have them transfer her contacts, especially Hendrickson's. Also, put it in a different name. Then, we need to take care of this shapeshifter before four days are up so we can get out of here and be on our way by the time the feds get here," Dean said, swiping Reilly's phone from her. "Have them take Noelle's too," he said. Noelle pursed her lips, but reached inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone as well, handing it to Dean who handed them to Sam.

Sam sighed and walking out into the waiting room where Bobby sat, watching the news and eating a burger. Sam told him what they needed to do and Bobby nodded, not even bothering to waste time, but got into the car he rented from the airport when he flew in and headed to the cell phone store.

Noelle and Reilly, Sam and Dean all sat in the room, just staring at each other. This was not good. Of course, Reilly and Noelle were safe, but until they got everything they had that could let people track them turned off, they were leading the cops straight to Sam and Dean.

"Are your cell phones your only traceable things?" Dean asked, looking at Reilly's possessions sitting in the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Reilly replied. Dean glanced at Noelle, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, good. Let's see now…we checked in the hospital with false names, we checked into the motel with false names. We should be perfectly safe," Sam said, looking at Dean.

"We just need to get out of here as soon as possible. So, Noelle, come on, we're going to investigate this shapeshifter stuff. Dean you stay and keep watch, we'll have to switch off, alright," Sam said. Dean nodded, as well as Reilly and Noelle.

----------

Sam drove the Impala into down, Noelle sitting shotgun as she glanced over the newspapers of the past few days. Sam held Noelle's hand gently as she let it rest on the center console of the Impala.

"Figure out a motive yet?" Sam asked.

"No, but all I'm seeing is that it's turning into teenage girls, all these cases of mothers being attacked by their daughters over the past few days, they've all been girls around fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, always high school age. That's all I'm coming up with so far," she said softly, glancing at another newspaper clipping. "Always girls, too."

"So, you think this shapeshifter is a female one?" Sam asked in confusion. His experience with shifters had always leaned towards them changing more often into men.

"I guess it could be. I mean it definitely has the preference towards being female. You say it can turn into either gender, right?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as he pulled up to one of the houses, the most recent one, where the attack took place. Noelle sighed, staring down at herself as she wore a business suit and had a fake FBI badge in her jacket pocket. Sam shook his head. "You'll get used to it," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes before getting out of the car, smoothing out her slacks before walking up onto the concrete, her heels clinking. She hadn't dressed like this since Reilly's mom made them go to church back when she was only like…fifteen or sixteen. Sam looked good in his dress up clothes, she had to admit. She followed him up to the house as he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman, around her late thirties or early forties. She had long black hair that curled a bit and a kind and loving smile on her face. Sam felt awful for what must had happened to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, ma'am, we're with the FBI," he said, holding up his badge. Noelle followed his example and pulled hers out as well. "And we were wondering if we could ask you a few quick questions about what happened here last night."

"Why, yes, of course, please come in, but I thought I already talked to the police about it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, they have your statement, but the FBI wants their own report instead of getting it from the police, you understand," Noelle said with a smile. Sam gave her a look, clearly impressed, then looked back at the woman, nodding. Sam remembered from the newspaper that her name was Annette Wolfe, her daughter Dana.

"So, Mrs. Wolfe, can you please tell me everything you remember about last night's incident?" Sam said as he sat down on the couch, Noelle taking a seat next to him.

"Well…it was around midnight when I heard the door open. Dana had acted perfectly normal when she left, but she did break curfew. She was supposed to be home by ten. She had gone on a date that night. When she got home, I told her she was grounded and to go right up to bed. She glared at me and for a second, when I flicked on the light, I swear I saw her eyes turn colors. Oh, my I hope my Dana didn't get any drugs from that boy. Anyway, when I told her she was grounded and that she couldn't see that boy again for a few weeks, she rushed at me, pushing me down. I ran away, of course, and ran to the cabinet to get the gun my late husband used to have. I told her I'd shoot her if she didn't stop, but she kept chasing me around the house, clawing at me and trying to pin me to the ground like an animal, so I shot her, square in the chest, and she fell over.

"When I got up to check on her, her eyes opened like she'd been asleep and she pushed me over with her feet before running out the door and down the street. I've been calling her cell phone since this morning, but I keep getting the voice mail. You don't think my daughter has rabies or something, do you?" she asked, sounding genuinely frightened.

"No, ma'am, I don't. Now, tell me again, you saw your daughter's eyes change color?" Sam asked, looking thoughtful.

"I'm almost certain I did," she replied, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"Oh, if my daughter dies, I just don't know what I'd do. I've already lost my husband. Dana is the only thing I have left to cling to," she said sadly.

"We'll do whatever we can to make sure your daughter gets back to you safely, but if she was drugged with some strange drug or has some obscure disease that causes dementia, we can't be certain she's still alive," Sam said softly. "We have everything we need, though. We'll be in touch if we find anything." Annette nodded before getting up and escorting them out of the house. When they got back in the car, Sam looked at Noelle with a smile.

"What?" she asked, looking up as she felt his eyes on her.

"You did a really good job in there. But, just out of curiosity, what did you dig up with your mind?" Sam asked, poking her in the side of the head.

"Thanks," she said, swatting his hand away playfully before pulling out her notes. "Um…she definitely saw the girl's eyes flash…I saw the instant replay in her mind. The girl wasn't really clawing and scratching, just fighting…like she wanted to wrestle the woman to the ground. Apparently she told Annette that she didn't deserve to be punished and that Annette would regret it if she didn't take it back."

"That makes no sense," Sam said, shaking his head as they pulled out of the Wolfes' driveway.

"Tell me about it," Noelle said, shaking her head. "So, our only lead is that the thing is turning into teenage girls and attacking the mothers who catch them coming in after curfew. It makes no sense at all, not to me at least."

"We'll talk to the other families," Sam said as they cruised down the street of a different neighborhood, looking for a certain address.

After interviewing all three families, they came up with the same thing. These girls were coming in after curfew, they were being grounded, and then they attacked like monsters. It made no sense, none at all, actually. When they got back to the hospital, though, Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Detective, this is Annette Wolfe…my daughter just broke into my house and tore apart my kitchen and ran off with a slab of raw meat from my freezer! I think she is rabid!" said the woman, sounding like she was in hysterics.

"Did you see which way she went?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yeah. She went down the sewers," said the woman disgustedly.

"Alright, I'll get this one with Sam, come on," Dean said, getting up off his chair in the hospital room while Reilly wrinkled her nose at him in distaste.

"I don't think she wants you to go, Dean," Sam said, looking at Reilly. "Let Noelle and I handle this one."

"What?" he asked, sounding angry. He saw their expressions though and sighed. "Fine. You know where the silver bullets are. Make sure Noelle doesn't die out there, alright?"

"Dean…I think I'd watch her more closely than you, I like her more," Sam said with a roll of his eyes as the two began to walk out of the hospital room. Dean sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"They'll be fine," Reilly said softly as she lifted the weight with her right arm, her good arm.

"You need to stop exercising so much. The doctor told me to take those away from you," Dean said, reaching forward to pull the weight from her hand. She held it away from him though, causing him to lean over her so that their faces were barely inches apart. He smiled and kissed her, and she smiled back, biting his bottom lip playfully before pulling away. "Be good, please," he said softly, holding out his hand for the weight. She grimaced, but gave it to him. He seemed slightly surprised by how heavy it was. He dropped it on the floor before setting his elbows on the side of her bed and resting his head on his arms.

"Dean, go back to the motel, get some sleep," she said softly, running her fingers through his short hair.

"Nope, not without you," he said with a smile. "I've been sleeping here for almost two weeks, I think I'll be fine for three more nights."

"And those almost two weeks have you looking like hell, please try and get a goodnight sleep," she said pleadingly.

"Alright, how's this, I lay in the bed with you," he said with a smile. "We'd wake up before they came in to drug you in the morning."

"Dean," she groaned, pursing her lips before glaring at him. "You're obnoxiously persuasive," she said.

He smiled as she scooted over and he climbed up next to her. It was a tight fit, but they'd fit in smaller motel beds than this. He rested his head on her pillow and she rolled onto her side, the unhurt one, so that she was looking at him: they were face to face.

"I'm glad we think we're in love," Dean said with a smile.

"Me too," she said softly.

Meanwhile, Sam and Noelle were scouring the sewers around the Wolfe home, finding the occasional tooth, piece of shed skin. Noelle was having trouble not barfing when they finally made it to the first full skin. She gagged a bit and Sam gently rubbed her back until she was okay again.

"Be careful," he said softly. She nodded. When they kept walking, they finally found the main chamber where they saw all four girls tied up. One of them started to scream, but Noelle quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"We're going to get you out of here, but you have to be quiet," she said, loud enough for the girls to hear, quiet enough not to alert whatever else might be in there. She took the small knife in her pocket and cut the ropes on the first girl that she recognized from the pictures in the minds of the mothers. It was Dana Wolfe. She was scratched up, bruised, beaten pretty bad, but she quickly got up and ran towards Sam as Noelle got to work cutting the ropes on the other three girls: Marie Langston, Danielle Collins, and Sorcha Butterly. The last one was in the worst shape, Sorcha couldn't walk, and so Sam had to carry her until they made it to the exit and gently got all the girls out.

Noelle called the families before they all left, taking the girls to the hospital. After checking the girls in and the families coming to see them, reuniting with their daughters, their sane daughters now, and thanking Sam and Noelle graciously. The girls all told Sam the story they'd tell their families: they were just kidnapped and given a weird drug to make them attack their families. When Noelle and Sam finally decided to interview the girls, the families left.

"So, what exactly happened down there?" Sam asked, sitting in the chair.

"Well, that thing, she kept changing into different ones of us. She tied us up, said one day we'd thank her for it, that we'd all be great friends. She told us she was only about sixteen herself," Dana explained.

"And she'd bring us food every few hours, stealing it, we were sure. She wasn't mean to us, she just didn't like it when we cried, asked for our families, asked to leave. The only reason we were so bruised up was because of when she jumped us when we were out," Marie said, massaging her temples like she was stressed out or frustrated.

"But she was always bringing a new one back. I mean, I was the first one down there," Sorcha began. "And…like…she tried to get me to accept her like a teenage girl would. It was weird. She even changed into like…celebrities, all of them around my age. Every time she changed into one of us, she'd make us play this guessing game so we'd have to listen to her like downloading our thoughts. It was freaky."

"I'm just damn glad it's over," said the last girl, Danielle. All of them were beautiful teenage girls, all said they were relatively popular. Each one was in a different year of the same high school. It was weird. Noelle finally freaked when they'd figured it out just before they were about to lower themselves in the sewer again.

"Sam," she said, as they walked towards the hole in the ground they'd entered last time.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as they both stopped walking.

"She's kidnapping them because she wants friends. She's just a kid," Noelle said, sounding sad.

"It doesn't change the fact that what she's doing is wrong, it's evil. We have to kill her," Sam said, also sounding sad. "She can't keep on doing this. She's hurting families, kidnapping teenage girls. It's not right."

"I know…but I just found the motive. It's for human companionship," she said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, and good job on that, I have to admit," Sam said with a smile, rumpling her hair with a smile. She grinned at him before getting on her tiptoes and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her before the two of them proceeded to the sewer and hopped down, flicking on their flashlights. Before Noelle could register what was going on, something hit her, hard, in the side of the head and she fell to the floor of the sewer.

Sam shouted, but Noelle saw something hit him in his forehead and then, they both blacked out.

When they woke up, they were both tied up in the sewer, where the girls had been not long ago.

"Sam…Noelle," said a girl before them. They looked up to see another Noelle standing there, smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, struggling against his ropes.

"Hold still, dearest," the shapeshifter said. Noelle glared at her, her anger clearly unmatched. The shapeshifter saw her glare but only smiled. "Why does anyone do something like this, to make themselves happy. I was so hated…humans thought I was disgusting, and…when I learned I could do this amazing thing…it was wonderful. I came here, ready to start fresh. And so, I made friends…but you two took them away from me. So, I'm going to take your friends," she said angrily. "And…when I'm done with your body Noelle, I'll kill you, and I'll have Sam too. It's clear you love him, if you only knew what love is," she said harshly.

"You think I'd ever take you over Noelle?" Sam asked acidly.

"Well…I'm as beautiful as her, aren't I? And…I'll be her in no time…all her thoughts, memories, her personality, I'm going to be Noelle," she said softly.

"No you won't. You could never know my grief, my pain, my despair. You can see my memories, but you couldn't understand me!" Noelle shrieked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" the shifter shouted. "Stay. I'm going to go see my friends Dean and Reilly. I'll be back later to give you guys food."

Sam glared after her as she left, but Noelle was already busy wiggling out of the lose ropes that bound her. Noelle crawled over to Sam and untied him, kissing him swiftly on the cheek.

"So, you love me?" he asked with a smile as he stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Apparently so," Noelle said with a shrug. Sam smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently, carefully, like she was bruised and he was afraid she'd crumble under his lips. She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, jumping more physically into the kiss before setting her down.

"We should get a hold of Dean or Reilly," Sam said, pulling out his cell phone only to realize that there'd be no reception underground.

"Shit," Noelle said softly. Sam looked at her, surprised. Noelle never cursed. She blushed. "Can we go, I kind of want to rip this bitch apart for stealing my face," Noelle said angrily. Sam smirked. She was cute when she was angry.

Dean turned to look as he heard a knock on the door of Reilly's hospital room. He slowly sat up, being careful not to wake Reilly.

"Dean, you should come back to the motel. Sam's already there waiting. He was exhausted after we got that shifter," Noelle said with a smile.

"Oh, so you got it?" Dean asked, his voice quiet so as to not wake Reilly up. She nodded. Dean carefully slid out of the hospital bed and walked out into the hall. "Come here, let me show you something," he said softly, leading her down the hall. She was confused, but followed. Dean opened the door to an empty room and shoved Noelle inside with enough force to send her flying into the room. "Only one problem: I just got a call from my brother saying you were coming bitch."

The shifter glared at him before grabbing the pistol from her pocket and aiming it at Dean. Dean was faster though, he'd had his gun out and ready before she'd even drawn.

"You know, you're only a kid, odds are, you don't know how to handle a gun at all. I, on the other hand, know perfectly well how to work this thing…and it's loaded with exactly your type of medicine," Dean said with a smile as they began to circle each other. Carefully and inconspicuously, Dean snatched up a hypodermic needle loaded with a tranquilizer. He'd seen the exact thing when they'd had to give it to Reilly. Dean dropped his gun, then.

"Let's talk this through," he said with a smile. She smirked and began to walk towards him before jamming the needle into her neck and punching it in. She became bleary-eyed within seconds and slumped onto the floor. Dean caught her and carried her out to the Impala, which she'd stolen to drive over. Sam and Noelle were waiting outside and, as Dean laid the shifter across the backseat, Noelle sat in Sam's lap in the passenger seat, pointing the silver loaded gun straight at her.

The Shifter didn't come to until that morning. Dean had called Reilly's new cell phone to tell her what happened, and Reilly wanted to come kill the bitch herself, but Dean told her just to relax. Reilly grumbled when they'd hung up. Noelle stared at the shifter angrily from where she sat.

"I am so looking forward to firing a silver bullet straight to your heart," she said harshly, circling the chair that the shifter was tied to. She was still a bit lazy-eyed, but when Dean waved a flashlight in her eyes, causing her eyes to change, she woke up a bit.

"Please don't kill me," she begged softly. "It was instinct…I have no one…I needed companionship," she said, her voice near to hysterics.

"You should have thought of that before you went around kidnapping girls and stealing their faces," Noelle said angrily, cocking the pistol loaded with silver bullets that she held in her hand.

"Please no!" the girl shouted before Noelle wasted her. Sam stared at her in shock. It was clear she'd had enough of being personally victimized by things they hunted: Meg and now this shapeshifter. Not to mention she was probably blowing off some steam from the stress Meg had caused, but Sam had never thought he'd see this happen. She was scary, even Dean was shocked. It was almost the same way Sam had acted when Dean brought him back. They made their way back to the hospital after burying the body in the woods.

The last few days passed and they all loaded into the Impala and got the hell out of Maine, heading down the coast towards Annapolis, Maryland; Noelle and Reilly had found a new case online when they were spending those last days in the hospital.

As they sat in the car, it being Sam's turn to drive as Reilly and Dean slept in the backseat, Sam took hold of Noelle's hand as she reached forward to mess with the radio. She looked at him and smiled softly, wondering what was happening.

"By the way," he said softly. "I love you too." She smiled widely and lifted the hand she was holding up to her mouth and uncurled it, kissing his fingertips.

"You better," she said, letting go of his hand only to grip it tightly once more.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, no cliffhanger? This is a relatively long chapter…I just couldn't seem to leave it as a cliffhanger for you…I had an overwhelming urge to finish. How did you like the reentry of Hendrickson? I'd actually been looking forward to shoving him back in the fray. Review please! But, because fluffiness between Sam and Noelle was requested, I gave it to you. I know, there's not much of it, but at least there's some. And now they're in love too. I hadn't originally intended for the couples to fall in love so close together, but it fit well, don't you think? **


	9. Love

**A/N: Sorry if my name change kind of threw you guys…anyways, it took a while to get some reviews in. But we'll have to work on that, as long as they came in the end, it's fine! So, Christmas Break is over. I'm working on this chapter this week, and I'm going to try and get it done before Wednesday…when I'm done, we'll see how well I met my goal. Anyways, sorry for the delay, but being back at school can cause these things. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Noelle and Reilly. This is for fun not profit.**

* * *

_ You're moving but not aware  
You're drowsy without a care  
Except keeping your whites behind your lids  
And your lids are your best canvas  
I can only imagine what you're painting, what you're painting  
And your body on my mattress is proof  
And your makeup on my pillow is proof_

**Cute is What We Aim for - **Lyrical Lies

* * *

The drive to Baltimore was a long one. Dean and Reilly slept most of the way in the backseat. On the off times where Dean was the one driving, Reilly and him had long conversations, long conversations about Sam, Noelle, the Deal, and, of course, about keeping Noelle safe from Meg. The problem was, Dean was still totally against trying to get out of his deal. He was afraid Sam would die, plain and simple. That was all. Not to mention that if Reilly went and tried something like that alone, she'd probably end up killing herself. There was no way Dean was in the mood to risk his life.

"Ugh…you're so stubborn, Dean Winchester!" Reilly groaned from the front seat. She turned around to make sure she didn't wake Sam and Noelle, and, when she was sure she didn't, she looked back at Dean. "Why are you so desperate to get yourself killed? Eating crappy food, risking your life like a lunatic, Dean, you're being so idiotic."

"I'm not sweating it. I'm practically dead already," Dean said, his voice a monotone, followed by a very defined eyeroll. Reilly sighed and pursed her lips.

"You remember when your dad made a deal? You remember how much you beat yourself up for it? Remember how you reacted when you found out your dad was in hell?" Reilly asked angrily.

"Shut up. How do you even know about that?" Dean asked, getting tense and a bit more agitated.

"Noelle knows all," Reilly said with a smirk before becoming serious again. "Dean, I don't want to know you're going to hell. Sam doesn't like the thought of you going to hell for him. I'm glad you were self-sacrificing in bringing him back, but seriously? You giving up your soul is completely selfish. You have no idea how everyone else feels."

"Reilly, you have to understand, I was desperate," he said.

"Isn't that what you mocked those people for the first time you had to deal with the crossroad's demon?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Tell Noelle to stop sifting through my memories, please," Dean said angrily, looking at Noelle in the rearview mirror as she slept.

"She can't turn it on and off, Dean. If anything, she wishes she didn't even have it. Sam couldn't turn his on and off when he had it either, so don't blame her. But, Dean, seriously, you can't really do this, it's not fair. If it's the last thing I do this year, and I'm making this as my New Year's Resolution, I'm going to get you out of that deal."

"Then Sam dies," Dean said harshly.

"The deal you made involved you or Sam trying to wiggle out of the deal. Me trying to wiggle you out of the deal, that's a completely different story," she said through narrowed eyes. "Like Ruby said when she was here, she's keeping close tabs on Meg for me. As soon as she knows where that little bitch is, she'll let me know."

"I can't believe you of all people would trust a demon," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Let's not be so quick to judge mister I-sell-my-soul-to-demons," Reilly said scathingly.

"Can you please, go back to sleep," he said jokingly, reaching across to put his hand over her eyes. She smiled and gave a light laugh before grabbing his hand and simply holding it, tracing the lines in his skin carefully. "That tickles a bit, and I don't think you want me to spaz out when I'm driving," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and became content to simply hold his hand.

The next few hours were all Dean driving until they pulled into a gas station and Dean, very sweetly and very kindly woke Sam up by honking the horn.

"Your turn to drive, Skully," Dean said, tossing a candy bar to his brother and another one to Noelle, who opened it up quickly and began munching happily. Reilly switched places with Noelle and Sam with Dean and the drive ensued.

"Reilly's going to try and get Dean out of his deal. The contract that Dean made…it only involved you dying if you and Dean tried to get him out of the deal. Will you trust me and Reilly to go find Meg and take care of it on our own?" she asked softly, looking at her hands folded in her lap. Sam sighed, reaching over to grab her hand closest to him.

"You have more experience with demons than I could ever hope to have, I think. You were probably even more impressive than my dad. But…with Meg…there's so many of them. And I understand what happened in Maine was because you were unprepared, but how do I know you won't get hurt?" he asked softly.

"Sam, you remember when you were stranded in Dodge and you saw Ava Wilson again and she could control demons because she opened up to her powers?" Noelle asked. Sam nodded. "My powers are from a different demon, which is one of the reasons Meg liked me so much, my powers. And…since I've opened up, like Ava did, I've gotten a lot stronger. And I've been training them since we met you and I found out about Dean's deal. I want to help, a lot, for your sake and for his. I can do what Ava could do now, control the weak ones some of the stronger ones…and Max…I can sort of do what he can do. I can't do what Andy did, but I'm working towards it, you know? Sam, you have to trust that Reilly and me, we're going to be okay. We're strong," she said softly. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand as they interlocked their fingers.

"I don't know," he said slowly, staring at the road ahead. That ended the conversation, which was odd enough, because normally there was always something else with Noelle and Sam, but it ended. Noelle drifted off to sleep leaning against Sam's shoulder as they drove into Maryland and even further into Baltimore. When they woke up and checked into the motel, Dean seemed anxious.

"What's wrong, Dino?" Reilly asked jokingly.

"We're kind of wanted here…as in dead or alive wanted," Dean said as he threw his bags on the bed. It was a different motel than the one they'd stayed in for their previous visit to Bay State, but it didn't matter. They probably would end up having to call the police officer that had helped them last time, Diana, she would make sure their tracks were covered if they were here for a job, which they were.

"What exactly is this job?" Sam asked, plopping down on the bed with a smile as Noelle sat at his computer.

"We're not really sure yet. Every few days, on the highway, cars are found abandoned and the people who once occupied them, missing," Reilly said, reading over Noelle's shoulder.

"Could be a spirit," Dean said as he thumbed through his bag and found his pajamas. It was already nighttime, and there was nothing they were doing for now.

"I don't think it's that simple. Spirits usually leave some sort of proof that they were there, that doesn't seem the case here," Noelle said softly. "There's no sign to say the person was kidnapped or anything, it's almost like they just got out of the cars and walked away and just kept on walking."

"Eerie," Sam said, furrowing his brow as he waited for an analysis from Noelle.

"We're sure there's no werewolves involved, obviously, because if there were then there would be signs of struggle and bodies would be left on the road with hearts missing. Not the case here. It's not a shapeshifter or the people wouldn't be missing. It could be a spirit but I doubt it. We need to look into it before we make a decision," Noelle assessed, nodding before she shut the screen of the laptop softly and walked to her bag to pull out her pajamas.

"How'd you get so smart when you left school at the age of sixteen and received no education for like a year in the orphanage?" Dean asked as Noelle pulled out a pair of pajamas and walked towards the bathroom. She smiled at him.

"I was born that way," she said, giving a light giggle. Dean rolled his eyes before raising a brow at Sam.

"She's like you, man, a brooding genius who always thinks the world's ending," Dean joked. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at his brother. Dean caught it and threw it back, but Sam ducked. Reilly watched with arms crossed, just rolling her eyes at them. After Dean threw the pillow back he swiped up his cell phone and flicked it open.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Sam asked, furrowing his brows at his brother.

"Ordering pizza! We only stopped once on the road," Dean said before sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"You're so mature," Sam said sarcastically before looking at the door of the bathroom as Noelle walked out in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top. She walked to the bed Sam sat on and dropped down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder before smiling up at him. Reilly smirked before letting her eyes fall on Dean, who was still on the phone, holding one of his fake credit cards as he ordered his pizza.

"Get me a pineapple with Canadian bacon, please," Noelle piped up.

"Eww, why?" Dean asked, his expression one of being completely horrified.

"Just do it Dean, get her a small, no one else will eat it," Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother as he touched Noelle's hair.

"And a pepperoni for me," Reilly said smiling. Dean sighed before speaking into the phone again.

"Hi, can I get one medium pepperoni, an extra-large meatlovers, a medium pineapple with Canadian Bacon, a large cheese, and an order of the extra hot wings and some chili cheese fries," Dean said with a smile.

"Dean, are we feeding the whole motel?" Sam asked, looking shocked.

"I'm fine with it," Noelle said, smiling as she realized she'd get an entire medium pizza to herself and Dean was getting wings and chili cheese fries.

"See," Dean said with a smile. Sam sighed before laying backwards on the bed, leaving Noelle to fall over before her head landed against his abs.

"Wow, those kinda hurt to hit your head against," she said with a smile, poking Sam's stomach with a smile as he squirmed under her tickling fingers.

"Quit," he said, laughing and squirming.

"Wow, Sam, I had no idea you were such a pansy," Dean said, rolling his eyes as he hung up the phone. Sam sighed as Noelle stopped and glared at his brother. "See, brooding, right there!" Dean practically yelled.

"Shut up, Dean, there are people sleeping," Reilly scolded, walking over to him as he sat in the desk chair and sitting in his lap.

"Now, see, I like this. Why have I never really been a fan of committed relationships?" Dean asked with a smile, pushing a strand of Reilly's dirty strawberry blonde hair away from her face before she grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Because, you've never been in a relationship with a girl as pretty as me," Reilly said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know about that one," Dean joked, smiling. She glared at him playfully before pinching his arm incredibly hard. "Ouch, sorry. Yes, it's true, you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever been with." She pinched him again. "Been in a relationship with. But…how come we haven't you know…gone all the way yet?" Dean asked.

"We're going for a walk," Sam said, stretching and standing up before walking towards the door, holding his hand out for Noelle. Noelle sat on the bed, just waiting for it.

"Nope, this is something I wanna watch," Noelle said with a smirk. Reilly shot her a look, but Noelle didn't budge.

"Eww," Sam said with a horrified expression.

"No, not that," Noelle said, her eyes going wide that he'd think that.

"Oh," Sam said, walking back to the bed and sitting next to Noelle, who was laying on her stomach, her legs kicked up in the air as she supported her head with her hands, elbows resting on the mattress.

"Dean…you haven't put pressure on me yet, why now?" Reilly asked softly. Dean played with her hair for a second before, biting his bottom lip.

"Because for me, when I fell in love with you, my lust increased a lot and I want you," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully as he stepped across dangerous territory with Reilly. Reilly bit her bottom lip before looking at Noelle for advice or help of some kind. She just shrugged. It was definitely not Noelle's business, no matter what her abilities were telling her right now, to deal with affairs of the heart. Noelle just liked knowing a lot more than anyone else. And Noelle knew…she knew they were so attracted to each other just as physically as they were emotionally, which was a big deal because Noelle also knew that neither of them ever got emotionally attached, but when they did…it was a real and powerful attachment. Noelle looked at Sam with a sigh before standing up.

"Come on, let's go for that walk, you giant man, you," she said, walking towards the door. Sam sighed in relief before following Noelle like a puppy out the door.

"So…now that we're alone, you want to say what you were asking Noelle for help on?" Dean asked expectantly. She gave him a look but he challenged her with one of his own and she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. So, I am a lot like you, with guys, sometimes I just like to let loose, you know? And I feel pretty much the same as you do, but I don't want to jeopardize the euphoric feeling of maybe being in love when I don't even fully know what it means by us being together in the physical sense," she said, biting her lip.

"You think I'd really become a dick after we slept together?" Dean asked, sounding sincerely hurt.

"No, it's not that at all, well it is sorta, actually. But mainly I feel like afterwards, what if it ends up being something that affects us emotionally and everything goes downhill from there?" she asked softly, getting up off his lap and walking to the bed to sit down, never taking her eyes off of his.

"Rye, I really don't think that can happen after how we started…it could never get worse than the relationship we began with," he said with a smile.

"I just don't know, Dean. I want to, believe me, I do, but I just, I'm scared," she said in a hushed voice.

"Don't be," he said, walking over to her and sitting next to her. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap before she glanced up and noticed just how close he was to her. Her breathing hitched and she couldn't stop it, not because he was so much stronger than her or because he was so convincing, but because her will crumpled the moment his lips touched hers, it just felt too right.

He kissed her, he kissed her hard and passionate, and then they were definitely in euphoria for the moment as his kisses wandered down her neck and the collar of her shirt while her arms ran up the back of his shirt. When he kissed her on the neck, in that one spot that she loved so badly, she couldn't help it, she dug her fingernails into his back. He wrapped her still clothed legs around his waist and stood up with her before walking to the wall and pinning her body up against it. Her arms slowly wandered up and down his muscled chest until she pulled his shirt off. They were so lost in the moment.

He started to let his hands wander under her shirt before wrapping around her back and unhooking her bra before pulling off her shirt.

Meanwhile, Noelle and Sam were in the office, paying for the room two doors down from Reilly and Dean. They figured it would probably be a much safer bet than going back. After all, Reilly was already wearing pajamas. It wasn't until they were walking that Sam noticed the pajama pants she was wearing were actually his that she'd stolen from his bag and packed in hers.

"They're so comfy, though," she argued when he asked for them back.

"Come on, Noelle, you can't really expect me to sleep in jeans, can you?" he asked, rolling his eyes at her. She sighed softly before giving him a playful glare. It felt awkward, since she'd never really changed in front of Sam before. They're relationship hadn't been really physical, not at all. But, she wiggled out of the sweatpants and tossed them to him before she heard a knocking on Dean and Reilly's door. Sam quickly remembered the pizzas and grabbed the credit card he'd pilfered from Dean that he'd used for the room and the food. He opened the door and leaned out.

"Pizza guy, Alfonso Perkins is in this room," he said with a fake accent. Noelle was rolling on the bed, laughing to herself. "I thought I told you room eight, not room ten," he said.

"I'm pretty sure you said ten, but here ya go, lemme just scan that real fast," the guy said, taking the card and putting it through the little scanning portable thingy that they carried now and then handing it back to Sam, who shoved it in his pocket. Then the man opened the bag and handed the pizza boxes to Sam who took them with a smile and set them on the bed.

"Nice one, Alfonso," Noelle said, smirking as Sam noticed she wore only the tank top and a pair of boy short cut underwear. She was so cute to him.

"Well, you're the one who's gonna be eating most of this pizza, so I hope you're hungry," he said, smiling. She shrugged and threw open the lid to the first box, the pineapple and Canadian bacon.

"Yum," she said with a smile. She snatched a piece up and began downing it faster than it took Sam to even open the box for the meat lovers. Within about ten minutes, Noelle had finished her pizza, the whole thing. Sam stared at her in shock.

"You're a freaking bottomless pit, I swear to God," he said, his jaw hanging open.

"I've been told that before," she said, smirking as she opened the box for the cheese. She licked her lips but as she went to snag a piece, Sam grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you wait for your food to meet with your stomach before you eat another amount of food that can feed a family of four," he suggested. She raised one eyebrow at him like a challenge, and all he did was shrug. She smiled, knowing she'd win in the end, and grabbed a slice as Sam ate his third slice of the meat lovers before closing the box up and placing it on the desk where the computer would normally have gone. It made Sam kind of want it more when it wasn't there staring at him. Not that he needed it or anything. Before long, they were getting incredibly tired and Sam changed into the sweatpants and, for once, went to bed without a shirt on, and Noelle, who had never seen him like that up close, couldn't help but stare at just how buff he was.

"What?" he asked, noticing that her eyes were staring at his shoulder, pectorals, abdominals…like she was in a biology class and was dissecting him with her eyes. She stood up and walked over, touching his abs with her soft fingers. Sam only watched her as she traced the lines that indicated how many abs he had: a perfect six pack. She traced over his pecs, his shoulders, before she looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing, you're just incredibly hot and I never noticed before just now," she said with a smile.

"Can I be honest with you?" Sam asked, noticing how blunt she was with what she had just said.

"Yeah, I think you can," she said with a smile before dropping down on the bed and squirming under the blankets again, smiling up at him.

"Why the sudden change in your personality? You were so quiet, so guarded, when I first met you. And, yeah, you slowly got more comfortable, but now you're just incredibly open and fun-loving and free and sarcastic. You're still the sweet and charming girl I fell in love with, but I want to know what triggered your sudden change, your willingness to open up to me," he said, sitting down on the bed an cupping his hand to her cheek, rubbing the skin there with his thumb softly. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes slowly, happy for the contact of his warm hand.

"Meg, when we fought her in Maine, she got a little more freaked, she's staying away from me for now. She doesn't want us to figure out where she is and come after her again, especially since the trap she set for us didn't kill us," Noelle said, blinking open her eyes like she'd just awoken. Sam smiled at her.

"That's definitely a good thing. You're safer, she's scared," Sam said softly before giving her a light and soft, infinitely caring kiss. It made her hunger for more. It was like chocolate. She took a bite of the last of the chicken wings and then shoved the remaining chili cheese fries in her mouth before throwing away those boxes and wiggling back into bed. Sam climbed in next to her and she immediately scooted towards him and he smiled. She rested her head on his bare chest and fell asleep in his arms. It was the most at home she'd felt since she'd moved in with Reilly from the orphanage.

Reilly and Dean lay panting on the bed, both smiling as they grew incredibly tired from what had just happened between them. So, it hadn't ruined anything at all. They fell asleep in each other's arms as well, and, for the first time in a long time, and for the last time in a while, everything was peaceful. But just before Dean fell asleep, he sighed to himself.

"I can't just die…I can't leave her here like this," he said softly, gazing down at the sleeping Reilly in his arms. "I gotta get out of this deal."

* * *

**A/N: All Fluff chapter. I know you guys love those so much. And I met my goal. It's eleven o'clock Wednesday night. I win! Alright, so, in doing this, I didn't write the outlines for my English final tomorrow…which I'm gonna end up having to do eventually…and I have no idea when, but at least I made you guys happy. Review please, this chapter took a lot of thought and I really pushed my characters hard here. Reilly especially. Did you know she's based off of me? **


	10. Sneaking Off

**A/N: Alright, so I'm not getting many reviews on the chapter where a big relationship step was taken, how disappointing…review more, people, or the chapters will come slower, I can guarantee that. Less reviews less incentive. Just keep that in mind. Anyways, I have finals next weeks, so odds are the chapters will be few and far between, kay? I'll do my best, but I like passing, kay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural, but Noelle and Reilly are mine. This is for fun, not profit.**

* * *

_ Time oh time it slips so fine  
It kills me about every time  
I decide that time has come  
Figure I'll go get me some  
That's not what your supposed to do  
Don't dare go back the failures too  
Maybe I'm a failure too so lets get on with it_

**Meg & Dia** - Lessons In New Jersey **  
**

* * *

When Sam and Noelle used the spare room key they'd taken to get into Dean and Reilly's room the next morning, they were appalled.

"We left you at nine last night!" Sam said harshly, waking Dean up as he rolled over, waking Reilly who was in his arms. "How can you not be dressed yet?" Noelle bit her bottom lip and looked away. It just felt too awkward for her. When they were all ready to go, they left the motel, taking their keys with them, and going to the Impala. Reilly and Dean couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Apparently the jump in their relationship hadn't messed anything up after all. Sam drove to the stretch of road where the people were disappearing and they parked the Impala.

It was an ominous looking road, trees surrounding it, like something you'd see in a horror movie. But Noelle and Reilly didn't mind and Sam and Dean definitely didn't. Dean kept the Colt on hand and Sam held the blade given him by Ruby in his belt. They walked around the surrounding woods areas for hours until the girls started complaining about how much their feet hurt. Girls' shoes were never, ever comfortable. So, the boys carried them, they didn't mind, not at all. It wasn't long, though, before they were totally lost in the woods.

"Great job, Dean," Sam said harshly. "I told you to stay on the path."

"Yes, Sammy, because there will definitely be monster just on the path," said Dean with a roll of his eyes.

"Boys, can we just be calm," Reilly said softly, running her fingers through Dean's hair, calming him. He relaxed, but Sam still glared at him intensely. They looked around, but every part of the woods just seemed the same.

"This feels wrong," Noelle said, saying it more as a fact than an opinion, and all eyes were on her.

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder at her as she rode piggyback like Reilly.

"We need to get back to the car as soon as possible," she instructed, her voice urgent, almost afraid. "Just walk straight," she said, pushing Sam on the shoulder. He began walking and Dean followed, Reilly on his back as they went.

"What is in those woods, Noelle?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know," she said with fear in her voice.

"Is it a creature?" Dean asked. Noelle only shook her head, fear prevalent in her eyes as she told Sam which way to go and Dean followed. When they made it back to the Impala and went to start it up, there was no gas in it. All the gas had just vanished somehow.

"Oh my god," Noelle said, hopping off of Sam's back and pacing, shaking her head. Sam ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. They all tried their cell phones: no service. It was like something out of a horror movie.

"What is it, Noelle. Talk to me, what are we dealing with right now?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The biggest nest of vampires I've ever even heard of, and they're the killing kind," she said slowly, fearfully. Dean ran to the trunk after putting Reilly down and lifted it up. They hadn't found the arsenal, that was good at least. Reilly and Noelle were handed machetes while Sam and Dean simply clutched their supernatural weapons with determination.

"So, they've stranded us out here?" Dean asked.

"They don't know who we are yet, and we should make sure it stays that way," Noelle said in a soft voice as she reached in the trunk and pulled out a jar of dead man's blood. She shuddered just looking at it. She handed it to Reilly who pulled a dagger from her sleeve and soaked it in the disgusting liquid and held the dagger tightly.

"Let's find them before they find us," Dean said with determination. He was beginning to worry, not about himself, but about Reilly. She'd not had experience with these before either, not hands on. They obviously knew what to do though. They pushed through the woods for hours, only stopping when Reilly tripped over a stupid rock because of her stupid foot. Dean and Sam carried the girls on piggyback after that, the girls were in charge of watching behind then.

As sunset began to set in, they began to worry a lot more. They trekked back to the Impala to hole up inside the car until morning and then they'd try to walk the few miles back to the town. Noelle continually reiterated that they should have done back when they first found out they were stranded, but Sam kept hushing her for fear Dean might lash out.

Dean was really worried. Something just didn't seem right. There was no sign of the vampires while they were in those at all. Sam and Noelle sat in the backseat, glaring out the window. Reilly and Dean remained up front. Reilly held close to Dean to keep from getting cold. No gas meant no heat. Night set in around them and they kept watch on all angles, but there were no headlights either. It was like sitting inside a death trap. And, without having much choice, they began to nod off to sleep.

They were later awoken by cold water being thrown in their faces. They opened their eyes and looked around, seeing a vampire, a young female, probably a leader, standing before them, holding a bucket.

"You hunters find what you were looking for?" she asked in a smooth Italian accent.

"Let us go, you bitch," Dean said harshly as he struggled against the ropes binding him to the beam in the barn. There were many others there, a nest of sixteen of them.

"Ooh, not very friendly," she said with a smirk as a male approached her from behind and tickled her above her hips. She smiled at his touch. Clearly it was her mate. Dean watched, disgusted.

"Why do you humans feel you're the only creatures allowed to have a family, to love?" the male asked harshly, punching Dean hard across the face.

"Because, we don't kill people," Dean said with a glare, completely ignoring the fact he'd gotten clocked.

"Oh, yes, humans are such saints," the female said, circling the group.

"Let us go," Noelle said, her voice oddly strong.

"You're special, aren't you? You're not completely human yourself. Had some dealings with demons in your past, little snack?" the male asked, bending down, his lips near her throat.

"You touch her and I'll make sure you get you head sliced off slowly, like how it happened to Gordon," Sam threatened.

"Gordon, we heard about that incident. The great vampire hunter turns vampire himself. Thanks for killing him by the way, Winchesters," the male said, standing back up and walking to the table, hopping onto it and sitting there. Dean was shocked, though. For the first time in a long time, Reilly was keeping her sarcastic trap shut. And Dean knew why. The vampires had their fun, trying to get them to drink so they could taste it, having their little hook-ups with one another, and as the sun began to show through the small cracks in the barns, they began to get drowsy.

It wasn't long before the entire group was asleep.

Before long, Dean felt a great deal of movement next to him as Reilly freed herself, and, being as silent as possible, undid the binds on Dean, Sam, and Noelle. Sam pulled out the knife for the demons and Reilly watched as Dean pulled out the Colt.

"Too noisy to use a gun," Noelle said softly. "They'll hear you for sure." Sam and Reilly nodded in agreement as Dean put the Colt back in place. Sam took the knife and went to the vampires that were still in the same area as they were while the others went to explore the rest of the barn to see if any were hidden. Sam had slain six when Noelle pulled him into another room where three were sleeping and they were easily dealt with. A scream was let out from another room though, Reilly's scream, and Noelle and Sam and Dean all ran into the main room where the two leaders slept. The male had a death grip on Reilly's arm as he prepared to bite into it. Dean, without any warning, pulled out the Colt and shot him straight in the middle of his forehead. Its mate jumped from the bed, her teeth bared like a tiger's as she rushed to Sam, who fell backwards, but she fell on top of him, right into the knife, and let out a horrid shriek.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded by the remaining vampires, five of them.

"Shit," Dean said harshly before the vampires just stared them down, teeth bared, eyes wild.

"Make your decision, hunter," said one of the remaining females she grabbed Reilly's wrist and pulled her in, holding her through close to the bared teeth. Reilly stood there, not necessarily afraid, but nervous. "We haven't had a fresh meal since three days ago, and one might be nice right now. Leave her here and we'll let you go."

"Go to hell," Dean said harshly, lifting the Colt.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, holding Reilly in front of her like a hostage. Dean bit his bottom lip but raised the Colt to her. "A gun can't hurt us, hunter, you should know that by now."

"Really, wanna go look and see what killed your friends?" Dean asked, his eyes staying right on Reilly.

"She'll be dead before you can hit me," said the vampire.

"No, that part I understand," Dean said. Reilly gave him a glare. But before anyone knew what was happening, Reilly had sliced the vampire's neck, not decapitate, but enough to make her release her grip and Reilly scrambled back to Dean's side as he shot the vampire right in the middle of the forehead. The others watched her die, shock on their faces as a gun killed someone and they saw it. They began to back away, now frightened, but Dean got a shot off on two of them and Sam was chasing them down with the knife and he got one. Only one escaped.

Reilly dropped on the ground, shaking.

"You alright?" Dean asked, bending down to look at her face.

"No, I'm not alright, I thought you were going to let me become a snack, you ass," she said harshly before Noelle pulled her to her feet, shrugging. Dean rolled his eyes before they walked outside to find the stray vampire just standing there, staring at them.

"I have nothing left. You've killed my entire family," he said, despairing. "Just kill me," he said. Dean hesitated for a moment. "Kill me!" he yelled. Dean fired and nailed him in the head, and he dropped over dead. Noelle stared at the body, her expression one of disbelief.

"You think these things are only considered evil because they have to be to survive?" she asked softly as Sam pulled her towards him. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from the body, though. She simply stared in shock.

It had been an easier job than originally expected. When they finally began their trek back to the road, they found the authorities tagging their car.

"Shit, Hendrickson," Sam said, pulling Dean, who grabbed Reilly, who grabbed Noelle, behind the bushes as they snuck back into the trees.

"Yeah, this is the Winchester car alright. Take it in to get impounded and search these woods from top to bottom," Hendrickson instructed. Noelle's eyes widened. They'd go and find the barn and find sixteen slain bodies there. That's great, just peachy. Dean waited for the cops to leave before rushing down to the Impala and locking the trunk. No need for the arsenal to be found just yet. Then, they rushed down the main road until they dragged themselves into town.

"We'll meet you back at the hotel," Reilly said with a smile as Sam and Dean prepared themselves to hijack a tow truck. The boys nodded as Noelle and Reilly gave them hugs. The thing about the girls was that they were incredibly experienced pickpockets. In the split seconds the hugs lasted, the girls were able to switch the Colt for a different pistol and the knife for a plain old dagger. They smiled and backed away before saying hasty good-lucks and heading back to the hotel.

Noelle began writing a note as soon as they got in.

_Sam and Dean, _

_Don't come looking for us. Believe me, we'll be able to find you later. _

_No matter what happens, don't worry or come after us. _

_We love you, _

_Noelle and Reilly _

Noelle placed the note on the nightstand as Reilly looked up at the slender blonde who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Did you get everything?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we're ready. Did you get your part?" Reilly asked, glaring at her in slight distrust.

"The car's outside and I know exactly where we have to go," Ruby said with a smirk. The girls nodded, grabbing their bags and following Ruby out to a Hummer parked in the motel lot. Ruby took their suitcases and tossed them in the back before they all climbed in, Noelle in the back with Ruby and Reilly up front, Ruby driving obviously.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ruby asked before even putting the keys in the ignition.

"Most definitely," Reilly said.

"For sure," Noelle nodded. As they began driving through Maryland and towards West Virginia, the girls began to drift to sleep, but Noelle's nightmares were getting worse the closer they got and she constantly awoke in a cold sweat.

"Try not to sleep, Noelle, if you do, it makes it easier for her to watch us and we don't need that at all," Ruby said as Noelle glanced at the clock reading three a.m. She sighed and ran a hand through her pale hair before sitting up and staring out the windshield.

"Why are you helping us? I mean I know the stories, but is that the real reason?" Noelle asked, her eyes wandering to where Reilly slumbered in the front seat.

"That's my business," Ruby said defensively. "I'm a hunter, I'll kill the evil things just like you, and we both know Meg is evil."

"But why are you a hunter?" Noelle asked, her voice more urgent now.

"I told you already, it's for me to know."

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were just pulling back into the motel with the Impala. They went up the stairs, happy that the hunt had actually gone quite easily. It was probably one of the simplest in a long time, even though it was a little rough when they thought they'd been caught by the vampires. But Reilly got them out of it quick enough. They walked into the room and shock flooded their expressions.

There was no sign of the girls. Their things were gone, and when Sam and Dean checked, their two invincible weapons were gone. Noticing a piece of paper, Sam rushed to the desk, reading the note that they'd left.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled. "They're going after Meg, I just know it. They're gonna get themselves killed."

"Just calm down, Dean," Sam commanded, pulling out his cell phone.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when the only thing that was left living for is walking straight to her death right now?" Dean shouted, punching a nearby wall.

"Shut up, Dean. They'll kick us out of the motel," Sam said, his voice stern, commanding. Dean yanked out his cell phone too and dialed Reilly's number, but there was no answer. Sam did the same, but called Noelle's phone, which was picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she asked in a nervous voice. Sam could tell she'd meant to turn her phone off.

"Get you and Reilly's asses back here right now!" Dean shouted from the other side of the room.

"Noelle, what the hell are you thinking?" Sam asked, sounding angry himself.

"We're thinking that we're going to get Dean out of his deal and have this handled for good, so stop thinking I'm going to die. I'll know practically every move they make before they make it, so shut up and stop worrying," Noelle said harshly. Sam was shocked. She never talked to anyone, let alone him, like that. Dean swiped the phone from Sam.

"Put Reilly on, now," he commanded.

"She's asleep," Noelle said tonelessly. "Now stop worrying, both of you, we're going to be fine so just stay there and we'll be back in no more than a few days. We're getting help, so it's not like we're on our own," she said, then hung up. 

"She hung up on me," Dean said, wide-eyed, looking up at his brother.

"Well, you were being kind of a dick," Sam said, snatching his phone back before shoving it into his pocket. "I'm calling in a favor."

Sam did call in a favor, he called that cop they'd met in Baltimore the last time they were there for the death omen thing.

"Sam, Dean, Hendrickson is all over Baltimore looking for you, what are you thinking?" Diana asked, sounding incredibly shocked.

"We need a favor," Sam said.

"Yeah, sure, after all the help you gave me, of course, but don't get caught," she said. "What do you boys need?"

"We need you to run a trace on a cell phone number and send the trace to my email address. Some friends of ours went missing and we'd like to find them," Sam said before giving Noelle's phone number and his email address.

"I'll have it emailed within the hour. You'll have to be patient, I think this number is out of the country," she said before they hung up. It was the most impatient Sam had ever seen Dean, and Dean got very impatient sometimes.

"Where the hell is that email?" Dean asked, walking behind Sam as he sat at the computer.

"Just give it a little longer, okay?" Sam asked, trying to calm his brother. Dean groaned before slumping back on the bed.

That was when Reilly woke up. The dark roads surrounding them seemed to press in on her. She felt trapped, almost, but at the same time, she knew she was safe with Noelle. She didn't explicitly trust Ruby quite yet, but she figured she would soon enough. Noelle seemed to trust her, and that mattered a lot.

"Sam and Dean called. I don't think they're gonna be dumb enough to follow us, but we never know," Ruby said as she looked in the back seat at Noelle, who just stared out the window, her face expressionless as she gazed into the sheets of rain coming down on them as they crossed the border into West Virginia, finally.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Elkins, West Virginia," Ruby said as they continued to drive. Reilly nodded before slowly falling back to sleep.

It wasn't long before that email arrived and the tracker followed the route that the girls had taken and they loaded up in the Impala, pulling out of the motel as quickly as possible with all of their things and following the route that led to the blinking red dot that represented Noelle's cell phone. Dean was speeding, speeding a lot. Which was why country roads were perfect, because they were absent of cops at four in the morning, not to mention the streetlights were off until about five.

Ruby stopped the car as they came to a blockade just a few miles outside of Elkins.

"Why are we stopping?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"That's why," Ruby said, noting a cop walking towards them. "He's possessed, hand me the Colt, now," Ruby commanded. Reilly handed it to her, not believing why she would, but Ruby held it in her lap like it was an artifact. "Problem officer?" she asked as the man came up to the window.

"Road's closed," he said with a nod.

"Really? Because I just talked to my friend in Elkins and she got in and out okay just a few minutes ago," Ruby said genially before her black eyes flashed at the man.

"Ruby," he said angrily, but before he could do anything, she pointed the Colt at him and nailed him directly in the forehead. The problem was, that there was an ambush just waiting for this to happen, and demons rushed at the car gripping and pulling as Ruby tried to drive through them, anger fueling her as she ran a few of them over with the Hummer. Ruby pushed the car forward, pulling into the town which was oddly deserted. It gave Noelle the chills, seeing how empty it was.

When they thought they were free from the demons, they got out to look around, only to be surprised, bound, and gagged.

Sam looked up as Dean's phone rang and he grabbed it, seeing that it was Reilly.

"Reilly, come back now," he said harshly.

"She's a little tied up right now, Dean," Meg said with a sadistic smile on the other end as they sat in an office building, Noelle and Reilly tied to chairs. Ruby had vanished, simply vanished. There was no sign she'd ever been there, and Noelle was praying that was because she was coming to help soon. The Colt and Knife were gone, Ruby had gotten them too.

"Now, I want you to listen closely. I know you're following them, and I know you want your sweet little girls back, but the thing is, Noelle owes me a debt and so do you, and I think it's payday today, Dean. So, either Sam does his job or you both die."

"Go to hell," Dean said sharply.

"You've sent me there twice," Meg said, her voice losing all amusement. "Now, come to the office building on Rose Street and we'll sit down and have a good old conversation about how to sort all of this out, alright? We're in the conference room. See you boys in a few hours."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh!! Cliffhanger! Trouble's found the girls! What will they do?? Read and review, and I might answer some questions. I hope to the amazing critic that sent me a review for the last chapter that I've stepped it up a little with characterization. So, let me know, thanks! **


	11. Broken

**A/N: Aww, I know you've been waiting on the latest installment for some time now, so I sat down and decided to write it a few days into finals week. I don't know if I'll have it finished before Friday, but I'll do my best, kay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of supernatural, especially Sam and Dean. Noelle and Reilly do belong to me though, and this is for fun, not pleasure.**

* * *

_That green eyes  
Yeah the spotlight shines upon you  
And how could anybody deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes_

**Coldplay** - Green Eyes

* * *

"God, Damn them," Dean said, throwing his phone against the wall with enough strength to shatter any other phone, but Sam had recently made sure to buy Dean only phones that were practically indestructible, you know, like the ones you could throw against bricks and the only thing that would happen would be the battery falling out. Well, the phone just dropped down on the ground as Sam's rang.

He answered it, of course, eager for news of how to help the girls. Bobby probably knew somehow by now.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I should have been taking better care of them. I should've thought it through more. I shoulda known there would be an ambush waiting for us," Ruby practically shouted at him.

"Ruby, Ruby, calm down, talk to me, tell me what happened," Sam coaxed, putting the cell on speaker phone so that Dean could hear too.

"I was keeping watch on Meg for them. It was a decision we made when Sam wasn't there and Dean was asleep in the hospital. It was a decision made between Noelle and I and later Reilly wanted a part of it. So, I was watching her very closely until she met a stopping point. When she did, while you boys were here, I phoned them when you were asleep. I told them what happened and they snuck off to meet me," she explained, sounding guilty.

"Damn it, Ruby!" Dean yelled, standing up and pacing again.

"You have to understand, I told them it was a bad idea. I told them that they wouldn't like it if something happened, but they wouldn't take no for an answer, so I drove them to Elkins and we were ambushed by a demonic force a bit smaller than the one in Maine, but still not tiny. I escaped and saved the knife and the Colt, but the girls got captured. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but you have to save them. You and Sam mean more to them than the girls do, they'll kill Rye and Elle if you don't go," Ruby explained, sounding ashamed once more.

"We were going after them whether you advised it or not, but thanks for taking them on the little excursion to their deaths, Ruby, we appreciate that," Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean," Sam scolded, rolling his eyes. "She's helped us a lot, she tried to save them, she saved the Colt and the knife and she's going to help us get the girls back, right, Ruby?"

"Yeah," she replied in the phone. "I'm about ten miles outside of Elkins. Assuming you want to pick me up so I can help."

"Yeah, sure," Dean said as Sam hung up with a quick goodbye. "This is just awesome, Sam, totally how I wanted my last year alive to go. One of the two girls I've ever loved is out there, probably being tortured in some way or another by the spawn of that disgusting yellow-eyed demon."

"Dean, just shut up. Stop sitting there talking about how it's your last year and how you love Reilly so much. I know you'd do a lot for her, but did you stop to consider that right now, she's doing everything for you. I mean, who knows, Dean, she could be fighting right now, they could have gotten loose for all we know, so just calm down, try and be nice, and stop freaking yourself out," Sam said angrly.

"You've never talked to me like that before, Sammy," Dean said, his voice one of being humbled.

"Yeah, well, you've never deserved it until now," Sam said, turning away from his brother to his bags as he packed them. Dean sighed and walked over to his things, putting them away too.

"Hey…Sam," he said as they got out to the car. "I…uh…well, I," he began, choking out the few things he could articulate.

"Yeah, I got it. Me too," Sam said with a sigh. They gave a swift smile at each other, but immediately felt guilty for it due to the gravity of the situation. They sighed and tossed their things in the back seat. It felt weird to them, not having people in the back seat. It had been months since they'd traveled alone, and this time it was to save their companions.

The drive was silent, no one talked, no one dared to talk. It was just too grave of a time. Dean kept his mullet rock down to a dull roar instead of the roaring blare it normally was. They both took turns sleeping and Sam kept calling Bobby.

"Why'd you let 'em out of your sight?" Bobby asked on the first call.

"I don't know Bobby. They even made it clear to us that they wanted to run off and try and save Dean. It was stupid. It should have been obvious," Sam said, feeling completely moronic.

"I'm in West Virginia right now, anyway. I'll meet up with Ruby and you can pick us both up. I won't let anything happen to those girls, they were shaping you boys up into decent people," Bobby said.

"Gee, thanks, Bobby," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"By, Sam."

"See ya, Bobby."

The rest of the drive went like that. Bobby would call to check in, Sam would call Bobby or Ruby to check in with them. It was a few hours before they made it where they were going and found Ruby and Bobby standing in the dark on the side of a country road.

"Get in," Dean said as he rolled the window down. "And Demon girl give me my damn gun." Ruby rolled her eyes, smirking to herself.

"Say the magic words, Dean," she said sarcastically.

"Please give me my damn gun, bitch," Dean said.

"A little better, I guess it's good enough," she said with a laugh. "Here," she said, handing the knife to Sam and the Colt to Dean. They both took them, Dean especially gracious to have his gun back. With a sigh and a rev of the engine, they were off again and in Elkins within a few minutes. They parked just outside the town and walked in, Dean too frightened of demons messing up his precious baby. Sam only rolled his eyes at his brother's materialism. They were on their guard as they entered the deserted town. By now it was around ten in the morning.

"Demons probably aren't out this time of day," Dean said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sure Meg doesn't care what time it is," Sam said as they followed her instructions. They carefully approached the office building she spoke of and saw the moving figure on the top floor and two people in chairs.

"Is there any way for us to get up there without going through the rest of the building?" Dean asked, looking at Ruby.

"I'm willing to bet the back service stairs aren't blocked," Ruby said with a smirk, looking towards the back of the building.

"Good plan," Sam said with a grin, following Ruby around the side of the building to a door that was normally padlocked. And it was today too. But Ruby was good at what she did. She bent down and played with the lock for a few seconds before it clicked open and she pushed open the door with ease.

"It's empty," she said with a nod before stepping inside. Dean followed close behind her then Sam and Bobby. It took them probably about an hour to get up the stairs, and they were being extremely silent in case any demons were in the nearby floors. Ruby sure as hell hoped Meg would be surprised by the service staircase attack. But, then again, Meg could probably already smell her in the building.

"This one?" Dean asked in a whisper. Through the time they went, he had ended up somehow in the front of the line of stair goers. Ruby nodded, but stopped Dean before he opened the door.

"I'll go in first. When I'm ready for you to follow, I'll give you a thumbs up from behind my back or something," she said. Dean nodded and Ruby carefully turned the knob on the door and slid it on its hinges before walking into the conference room to see Noelle and Reilly sitting in their chairs, being fed by a pair of demons.

"McDonald's. Classy, don't you think?" Meg asked, seeing Ruby.

"Let them go, Meg, your fight isn't with them, it's with the boys," Ruby said.

"Which is exactly why bringing them into my clutches will bring the boys right to me. Sam is going to do his job, if it's the last thing I make sure of. I'm going to live out my father's wishes, Ruby, and you can't stop me. You're a good fighter, but I have it in my blood and my bones," Meg said with a smirk. Ruby shook her head.

"And I was trained in an elite fighting group before I crawled out of hell, can you say that much?" Ruby asked sarcasrically. Noelle and Reilly only watched the exchange with interest before Ruby walked behind them and slid a knife carefully into Reilly's hand as she gently began to slice at her ropes. The demons feeding them stopped and watched as well. Both were large males, strong fighters. Ruby understood full-well that it was in case Sam and Dean came to fight or she herself came to fight. Meg was such a coward. Ruby went back to her place by the door and gave a small thumbs up before the boys rushed in and Reilly jumped from her seat and began cutting at Noelle's binding. The two demons watched before jumping up to attack the two girls, but they were intercepted by Dean and Bobby. Sam was making his way towards Meg, who seemed shocked that she was found outnumbered.

Bobby and Dean were busily grappling with the two demons while the girls, who had no weapons, were watching as Ruby jumped into the fray. Bobby came in swinging with his pure iron crowbar. Dean was trying to get a shot off, but the demons kept moving. Bobby was able to bang one up into unconsciousness, but the other was putting up a good fight with Dean.

"Stop!" Meg shouted. Everyone turned to see the knife pressed against her throat, Sam clutching it for dear life. One of the demons grabbed Noelle by the hair and pulled her towards him, her screaming. Dean pointed his gun at the demon while Reilly remained in a corner, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Just kill her, Sam!" Dean yelled. "I can get this demon before he gets Noelle."

"Not you can't Dean," Sam said, assessing the situation with caution.

"He's right, you know," Meg said with a smirk, though her eyes still held a mask of fear that Noelle could see through perfectly.

"Sam slice her!" Dean shouted. "I can do it!"

"How about we make a deal?" Meg asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed as he continued holding the knife to her neck.

"Do your job, Sammy. Noelle, Reilly, and Dean will live long lives together. You need to make like a few public appearances every few weeks. It's worth it. You can get married, have children," Meg said with a smile.

"And be known by my children as the guy who led the attack that ended the world," Sam said sarcastically.

"Ended it? Sam, you're beginning it, helping it. You humans are awful, disgusting, horrible creatures. You deserved to be brought to the end, except for a few. Those few psychics still living. The ones who never made it to my dad's death match, like Noelle for instance. She's just a few years younger than her. My father was testing new theories with her, hence her rare and awe-inspiring ability. You, Sam. You'll get your ability back, and you'll be able to control it, get stronger, no more headaches. Dean and Reilly can get married and live long lives and have children. Isn't that worth it to you?" Meg asked.

"How about we shorten that up. I'll let you live and you let Dean live," Sam said with a smirk.

"You just don't get it, Sam. I'm not going to stop once your brother is free from the bonds I have him in. You should know that by now," she said with a smirk.

"And you think that once Dean is safe that we'll leave you alone? You're a little big screwed in the brain," Sam said.

"Just do it, Sammy. It'll break the deal, we'll all be safe it'll be over," Dean said, sounding completely upset and lost at this whole thing.

"We don't know that. You killed Azazel and your contract just passed to Meg. Who knows? We kill her then it could just pass the next in line," Noelle squeaked, but the demon shook her to quiet her. She bit her lip, but Dean kept his gun straight at the demon's head.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Meg said with a smirk. "You really are willing to do anything to get Dean out of his deal, aren't you?"

"He's my brother, what do you expect?" Sam asked, glaring at her as he pressed the knife even closer to Meg's throat.

"Fine," she said, holding up her hand. What looked like black smoke swirled around her hand for a few seconds before she held up a black piece of paper with white writing on it and Dean's signature at the bottom.

"I never signed anything!" Dean said, shocked.

"Sealed with a kiss," Meg said with a smirk. "People's kisses are far more unique than any signature, fingerprint, anything. It's official here. Take it," she said, holding it out to Sam.

"How do we know it's the real thing?" Sam asked, staring at the paper in her hand. It was rolled up like a scroll now, tied with a silver ribbon.

"Because in making deals, demons can't lie. Take it before I change my mind, you twit," Meg said harshly. Sam grabbed it and Meg, along with all the other demons, simply vanished. Ruby stared at the contract in Sam's hand.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked, holding it up to Ruby.

"Oh for God's sake!" she said angrily, snatching it from his hand and planting it on the desk. She withdrew her knife from its sheath on her belt before flipping it in her fingers a few times. "Wow…Dean, did you know how close you were to the deadline?"

"Three months," he said, sounding ashamed. Ruby shook her head as she continued to read the contract before slamming her knife through the glass table on the seal at the bottom. The table shattered and a the contract melted into wisps of black smoke before vanishing.

"Feel any different? Like as in, you're about to drop dead different?" she asked both boys. They shook their heads. "Good. Dean, you're free. But…Noelle," Ruby began. But just as she said it, Noelle doubled over in pain.

"Noelle!" Sam yelled, running towards her. Reilly began running but was caught by Dean, who held her there.

"Give it a second," Dean said softly.

Sam watched in horror as Noelle shrieked in pain and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is it? Where's it hurt?" he asked, his hands hovering over her as he and Ruby were bent down next to her.

"All over!" she shouted, her voice ridden with suffering and pain.

"What a heinous bitch," Ruby said with a glare at the marks that continued to cut themselves into Noelle's hand. The different cuts had meant something, Sam knew it. And as multiple ones opened at the same time, he saw just what it was. They were pagan occult symbols scarring themselves up Noelle's left arm.

"Make it stop, Sam!" Noelle yelled collapsing into his arms as her left arm began bleeding profusely.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Go find her, go kill her," Ruby said softly, examining the symbols on Noelle's arm. "God, this scarification is just awful. It's like…she's trying to rip Noelle apart slowly and painfully. This is just the beginning. She won't kill her, not yet. But she will eventually if we don't do something. She really wants this from you."

Just then, Noelle let out a deep breath and her eyes began to drift closed as blood poured onto Sam's clothing. He picked her up and Dean tossed his jacket to Sam, who wrapped it tightly around Noelle's arm in hopes of stopping if not slowing the blood flowing from his love's arm.

"Get her to a hospital. They won't know what the symbols mean. They probably won't even know they're symbols. Take her, hurry. She needs a lot of stitches. Tell them she was leaning against a glass door and someone knocked into her and her arm went through it," Ruby commanded before heading for the stairs. Sam nodded and held Noelle close before the group, excluding Ruby, who had vanished again, headed to the elevator and took it to the bottom floor. Bobby bade them farewell, deciding it was time for him to go. He asked that they call when Noelle woke up and then parted ways with the boys and Noelle and Reilly. They piled into the car, Sam and Reilly sitting in the back, holding the unconscious Noelle.

"Shouldn't she stay awake?" Sam asked Reilly.

"Not when she's losing blood. Staying awake keeps the blood pumping and uses too much of it. It's safer for her to be asleep," Reilly said softly, pushing Noelle's hair from her face. They made it to the hospital in a larger city, one with people in it. They rushed her to the desk and told them the story Ruby had come up with and the receptionist nodded, asking to see her arm. They held up the bleeding arm gently and the receptionist saw how blood soaked the jacket was.

"Follow me," she said urgently, standing up and bustling to a room unoccupied. "The doctor will be in within a few moments. Just lay her on the cot, we'll get some transfusions in her and then we'll have to sedate her and patch up those wounds. We'll run a STAFF check to make sure her blood didn't get contaminated by any of the glass shards," she said, obviously having had something similar and was reiterating the procedure.

They all nodded as Sam gently laid her on the bed, keeping the jacket tight around her arm as a doctor rushed in.

"What do we have here?" he asked, seeing the unconscious Noelle laying there and then noticing her bloodied left arm. "So, the nurse wasn't exaggerating at all. Do you know what bloodtype she is?"

"No clue," Sam said softly, staring at her.

"AB negative," Reilly said somewhat loudly.

"Rare. We'll give her the transfusions and sedate her before we patch up the wounds. She's going to have to stay asleep for a while her body gets used to the change," the doctor said, going to the counter and the cabinets and tinkering around with various objects before returning with the anesthesia. "I'll need for all non family members to wait outside," he said. Sam and Dean looked up. Both boys placed a comforting hand on Reilly's shoulder as she sat down in the chair.

"This isn't fair at all, man," Dean said.

"You think?" Sam asked, sounding irritated.

"They shouldn't have run off like that. None of this would have happened. Wouldn't you rather I die than Noelle?" Dean asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that, Dean," Sam said, leaning against the wall. The conversation ended there. It was clear no one wanted to talk about what had happened. It was supposed to be something good, something to celebrate, but it was wrecking Noelle up very badly. The clinking of heels could be heard not far away and both boys looked up.

"Ruby?" Sam asked, staring at her. He was shocked she'd come back, but at the same time happy because, as a demon, she might know something. But worse, even still, was who was standing behind her.

"Bela?" Dean asked, sounding almost disgusted.

"Yes, Dean, I'm here too. Ruby called me and I was in the nearby vicinity and decided to pay our girls a visit," Bella said with her strong British accent.

"She also might know what to do about what Meg's doing to Noelle. You know her connections, they'd be willing to help for something she can give," Ruby said.

"Bela? Give something up for someone? Bela? Not selfish?" Dean sneered.

"Shut up, Dean. Maybe you don't recall that I owe Noelle. She jumped in and saved my life in the battle in Maine and when she turned her back she got knocked out. I owe her and you know how I feel about being in people's debt," Bela said with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's gonna be in there for a few hours, you two might as well go grab two motel rooms, one for us and the girls and one for you two," Sam said softly, just staring at the door to Noelle's room.

"Sam," Ruby said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, just go," Sam said. Ruby sighed before she and Bela left. After about an hour that Dean spent going back and forth between the magazine rack and the vending machines and Sam spent sitting beside the door to Noelle's room. The doctor came in and out very often as well as nurses with different bags of blood and IVs and needles. It scared Sam very, very badly.

Two hours went by.

Nothing happened in that second hour. No one went in or out, and Sam was worried. Dean was sitting beside his brother now and Reilly still hadn't left the room. Dean wanted to see Reilly just to know she was alright. It was the worst thing to happen since Maine. After the third hour, the doctor came out and pulled off his rubber gloves.

"She's stabilized. She lost a lot of blood and there was also some internal bleeding. We don't know how that happened, it's not really our job to ask, just to make her better. I can see you're upset. She's going to be in and out of anesthesia for the rest of the day or so. She has more than three hundred stitches in her arm. She'll have to stay here because there are so many and we don't want them to get torn or fall out if she's out actively. She should be fine, now, though."

"Thank God," Sam said in a soft voice. "Can I go in?"

"Yes, you may go in at this time," the doctor said with a smile before walking out of the room and down the hall towards another room. Sam went in and saw Noelle's sleeping form. She was pale, lifeless-looking, the LCD steadily beeped with her heartbeat. There were dark circles under her eyes and there was sweat on her face and neck. Her arm was sitting on a tray attached to her bed, covered in the thread from the stitches. Sam stared in shock. She'd never looked so…broken. All the times he'd seen her hurt and beaten and bruised. Never before had she looked so torn. He sat down in the chair next to the one Reilly was in, but at the sight of Dean, she jumped up and ran into his arms. His hands hovered over her for a moment as she cried into his shirt, but then he realized it was okay and wrapped his arms around her shaking, crying form as she buried her face in his shirt. Sam sighed and massaged his temples as he stared at Noelle's sleeping form. Sam lifted his head as the heart rate sped up and he saw her squint her eyes and then groggily open them.

"Hi," he said softly, staring into her bright green eyes that, even in this state, looked so beautiful, vibrant, and alive. He couldn't help but stare at them. They were her. When she looked like she did now, so broken and beaten, her eyes still showed who she was. It was like her soul pouring out, no one could hide the type of person she was, an alive and energetic person, and Sam had recognized that about her the moment he first stared into her eyes. Something had happened to make her eyes the windows to her personality, and now that old person, that happy girl, was coming back and then this happens. It was maddening. But he loved her. He loved her bright green eyes. He knew he had to save her from whatever was going after her. If he didn't, he'd follow right behind her. There was no use. He couldn't go a day without those green eyes reassuring him that everything is going to be perfect. No, he needed her.

"Hey," she said weakly. Reilly turned around and stared at Noelle.

"Hey, sis," Noelle said with a weak smile.

"You shouldn't be able to be awake right now. You're on a ton of drugs," Sam said, touching her fingertips.

"You think drugs can keep someone with my mental powers asleep?" she asked softly, her voice strained.

"They should," Sam said with a smile. Reilly smiled widely as tears ran down her face. She watched her sister talk with the man who would most likely be Noelle's husband one day.

"I'm tired, Sam," she said, her words slurring a bit. "And my tummy hurts…and my arm," she said lazily.

"Then go to sleep, baby," he said, sliding his hand under hers. She clenched it tightly, and Sam was shocked at the power she had over her body even now.

"But I wanna keep looking at your pretty face," she said with a sigh, squeezing his hand for a second before loosening her grip. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"You'll be better faster if you sleep. And we can go hunting again as soon as you're better. And this time we'll kill Meg," Sam said in a whisper.

"Let her kill me," Noelle said in a whisper.

"Why would I?" Sam asked, holding her hand tighter.

"Because, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I shoulda died when she killed my family," Noelle said lazily, her eyes beginning to drift closed.

"Just go to sleep, hun," Sam said.

"Okay," she slurred as her eyes began to close. She smiled softly before she went expressionless and just fell asleep as the IV continued to enter her system.

* * *

**A/N: So, Dean's out of his deal, but they're not out of the woods. I know, you might not like me pulling Dean out of his deal, but it's my story, kay? So, quit complaining if you are. I feel bad for Noelle, who is like my favorite Original Character ever. Anyway, read and review. I finished this the same day I sat down to start it, be proud. Oh, and if you're wondering, so far this story has taken up 103 pages of my word document. **


	12. Author's Note

**Note From Me, the Author**

* * *

Alright, so I wrote this chapter more than a week ago, yes? The previous one where Dean gets out of his deal. Clearly you don't want me to continue though as I've only gotten one **review**. Until I get more **reviews**, I won't even start working on the follow up chapter. You guys who sit there and don't review have been lucky that there are people out there who do **review**, but obviously they haven't sent me in anything except the one, and I thank the person who wrote the one from the bottom of my heart.

So, bottom line:

You don't **review**, I don't write. Let me know what you think, that's all I ask. If you hate it, tell me, I'll keep writing in hopes of making it better. Just don't do what's happening right now: give me no **reviews**.

So, that's all I have to say. If you expect a chapter any time soon, I suggest you jump on it and write a **review **for the chapter, and I know you got this memo since I know that I'm on your alerts. So, don't pretend you didn't know about it.

To the person who reviewed the last chapter: thank you very much, I appreciate it.

To my regular reviewers: Where'd you guys go?? Was it that bad? Tell me please. I love constructive criticism.

To the people who just get away with reading: get up off you butts and write me a **review **every once in a while. It doesn't have to be every chapter, but just some word from my readers might be nice. I even have my anonymous **reviews **on so you don't have to register anymore.


	13. New Powers

**A/N: Glad to see you guys decided to step it up. : Just know I wasn't trying to be a total bitch but I'm not going to write if I don't know it's being read. So, just know that. Thank you to the people who did review, expecially the people who've been reviewing from the very beginning, I appreciate it.**

* * *

_ Did my heart love until now 'cause I feel as though  
I've never seen beauty 'till this night.  
I'm forever, yeah, I'm forever yours.  
You're wearing your skin like it's too tight._

**Chiodos **- Bulls Make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs Get Slaughtered. 

* * *

When Noelle was let out of the hospital, they all pretended like nothing had happened. Dean felt like an ass, though, and was blaming it all on himself, which Sam constantly reminded him it wasn't.

"But, Sam, you can't live without her, you coulda lived without me," Dean said one night when the girls had gone out to get some girl shopping done.

"Stop freaking out about it, Dean. We'll get her out of it too," Sam said, massaging his temples with his index fingers.

"Come on, Sam, you know better. We won't be able to find Meg, she's gonna be hiding," Dean said. Sam fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"We don't have time to worry about this right now. I got a call from one of Dad's old friends. There's a job in Texas so let's just worry about it later, Dean," Sam said, ending the conversation. When they'd made it to the hotel that night, Noelle didn't sleep. Dean didn't sleep either. They both noticed it. Usually Dean just laid awake, tossing and turning and trying to find some peace, but he never did. Noelle went outside.

But it was how things had gotten. Dean felt too guilty to sleep and Noelle…she just felt too…lost to sleep. Each day, a new cut appeared on her arm, and, after recent cases they found out it was something witches could do. So, Meg wasn't even doing this by herself. Noelle always fixed herself up quickly though. It wasn't like she just sat there and bled. They always came at 12:02 in the morning. Dean always saw her go into the bathroom for about ten minutes, sometimes crying.

Now she stood out on the front porch and he felt like he should talk to her, even though they'd never really had much of an opportunity to get to know each other, he felt like it was his fault her days were numbered. He walked out and leaned on the small cement wall that came up between the parking lot and porch.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, taking a sip of the beer he'd brought out with him.

"What for?" she asked, not even looking at him as a warm breeze ruffled her light hair. Dean sighed.

"It's my fault you're dying. I mean, you were the girl who was supposed to catch Sam when I left him. It was supposed to be you there. My time with him was over. He's my brother and I love the guy a lot, but you were the one meant to be with him for the rest of his life, not me. Sam's been in love once before you, and she died. But, I'm sure you know that by now with your weird abilities. I just feel like we're kinda letting him down," Dean said slowly.

"Dean, Sam's biggest regret of his life was not being able to save Jessica. He hates the feeling of not being able to save people, but he saved you. And he's worried about me, but I'm gonna lie to him for his own sake, okay. Somehow…someway…I'm different, more so than normal," she whispered. She raised her sleeves and Dean watched as she grabbed a small piece of glass off the ground and sliced open her forearm. Dean was about to freak out and grab her arm, but he saw, before his eyes, her skin seared and she bit her lip in pain, but it healed. "They're no longer leaving scars. They only bleed for a little while now. I think they're just a warning, but I could be wrong. I don't know what Meg wants, but I think it might involve pulling me into hell. She probably wants me back," Noelle said softly.

"But she can't possess you anymore?" Dean asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I think she wants my soul…but at the same time, she wants my body too. She wants these strange abilities, and, even though I have no idea where they're coming from, she wants them. Demons can't die, but the bodies they're in can be bruised and destroyed and broken. That's when it becomes just about as obvious as the black eyes that they are what they are. I know that right now in Montreal a man is cheating on his wife with his secretarial assistant. His name is Eric Wilson and his wife Susanna is at home making him breakfast because he's supposed to be coming home from his business trip that morning when he actually spent all weekend at his secretary's house and her name is Leanne Moore. And now I can turn my ability on and off…because now I'm opened up. For all I know, there could be about a million demons inside of me already," she said softly in barely a whisper.

"And you can't tell Sam about it," she finished, her voice having a note of finality.

"But," Dean began, but he realized he was acting like Sam was. She made that decision. She was going to die and, even though he didn't want her to, she was free to make that decision, whether he thought it was best or not. To object would be hypocritical. "Just know, had Sam known what getting rid of my contract would do, he wouldn't have freed me. You'd always have been first."

"I know," Noelle said softly. "And if he hadn't freed you, it would have been a mistake. I know," she said assuredly, nodding.

"One day, you and Sam are gonna get married and have kids and so will Reilly and I. It'll be great, I know it. You'd be a good mom, Reilly and I would be the worst parents ever. We'd fight too much," he said with a laugh.

"I know Rye better than anyone. She won't be a bad mother. She won't be a mother," Noelle said with a smirk. "She kinda hates babies."

"Really?" Dean asked with a smile before taking another sip of his beer.

"She always has. She gets freaked out by them. They're small and she's afraid to hold them because she thinks that she'll break them," Noelle said softly.

"I can't really blame her, though, can I?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"You two are so alike. And…now that you're safe, I can be sure that you'll live happy lives," she said with a smile before turning around and walking towards the door. "You know, as long as you stop drinking and save your liver while you still can." Dean laughed but followed her inside.

"You're good for Sam. I don't know if I ever said that to you, but you're perfect. You make him better and you push him to do what he has to. He couldn't have picked a better girl," Dean said.

"And you're good for Reilly too. Believe me, you're the first person I've said that to," she said as she climbed into bed next to Sam. Even in his sleep, he automatically rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled into his chest before pressing her lips softly against it and falling asleep for the first time since she got out of the hospital.

Dean sat up in bed and just stared at Reilly, something he was willing to give up…but he realized then that he didn't want to, not ever. Dean Winchester really was in love. He smiled as he touched her hair softly and she woke up.

"Baby, come to bed," she said through barely opened eyes.

"You just go back to sleep," he said softly. "I'll be there in a second." He smirked though. She thought he wasn't sitting right next to her. She was deliriously adorable when she was tired. But that was beside the point. A sigh escaped his lips as he wiggled under the blankets and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Dean, you haven't made a single obnoxious joke since…like…you got out of your deal," Reilly said drowsily as she remained in her stupor that was between awake and asleep.

"There's a lot of stuff going on," Dean said slowly before touching her cheek with the backs of his fingertips. "But I'm pretty sure Noelle's gonna be fine," Dean whispered.

"I don't care about pretty sure. I'm gonna take Ruby's dagger and shove it through Meg's heard so many times that that bitch'll bleed even though she's a demon," Reilly said before yawning in a very non-menacing way. Dean smirked.

"You know that puppy-yawn pretty much canceled out everything you just said," Dean said with a laugh.

"I know," she said before drifting off to sleep. Dean still lied awake, wondering how he could possibly lie to his own and only brother and say that everything was going to be alright when, for the second time, the girl Sam loved was about to die. And no one knew just when.

The case in Texas had ended within a few days and Noelle sat in the motel room with Sam while Dean and Reilly were out getting food.

"So, what's going on? Why is Dean trying to convince me you're fine?" Sam asked, walking out of the bathroom as he pulled on a shirt. Noelle sighed and looked at her hands folded in her lap. She was wearing one of Sam's shirts and a pair of girl's boxers. She held up her arms to him slowly.

"There's no new cuts. There haven't been any since we left the hospital," she said gently.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, grabbing her wrists to examine her arms. The only scars there were the ones where she had been stitched up in the hospital. Noelle simply nodded and Sam smiled happily at her. "I'm glad we're in the clear. It may have just been a curse or something," Sam said softly.

"Yeah," Noelle said with a nod. "Just a curse or something."

"You know I'm still going to murder Meg and everyone serving her?" Sam asked, looking past Noelle, as though imagining it, the act of shoving the knife right through her heart. Then it changed to pointing the Colt right at her skull.

"Sam, stop visualizing it," Noelle said softly.

"You saw my thoughts?" he asked in shock, scooting backwards on the bed.

"I…I think so," she said in a whisper.

"How?" he asked in complete awe.

"I…I don't….I don't know. It just sort of happened. I don't think I can do it again," she said softly.

"You're eyes did something weird when you did it, though. I could see it, kinda, in my peripheral vision," he admitted slowly.

"Did what? I didn't feel anything," Noelle objected. She was afraid one day her eyes would turn black as charcoal. She wasn't going to be one of them again. Not if she could help it. She smiled at him.

"I don't really know. But if you say you're gonna be fine, that's good enough for me," Sam said with a nod. Noelle smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her softly, but what began as a soft kiss became a much more passionate one and he tried to object for her sake, but she wouldn't have it. It was odd for her, being bold, but she was in love, and love was dying in less than a year. Who know how long she had? She'd make it the best, most romantic last months of her life.

Sam laid on top of her as they kissed or made-out, for lack of a better word. Before they knew it, they were waking up to the sun burning through the sheer curtains of the hotel room as the door was being banged upon very, very loudly. Noelle sighed and pushed her hair from her face before leaning down and grabbing her clothes of the floor, pulling them on and walking to the door. She swung it open to see a rather angry pair of Dean eyes and a rather intrigued pair of Reilly eyes. Dean looked past her at Sam sleeping.

"Can you give us some time to get ready?" Noelle asked, biting her bottom lip.

"You guys did it," Reilly said in barely a whisper. Dean obviously didn't hear in his preoccupation with his own issues.

"We've been waiting outside since the ass-crack of dawn! We slept in the freakin' doorway," Dean practically yelled.

"Dean, shut up," Reilly said with a roll of her eyes. "Sure, take all the time you need. But pack up our stuff. There's no cases right now, so we're tracking down Meg. We called Bobby and he thinks he knows where everything is coming from. So, we're off to Oklahoma in an hour."

"Okla-freaking-homa, aren't you excited? It has the grand scenery of grass, dirt, cactuses, and flatness," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Actually, Dean, it's Cacti," Noelle said softly.

"Oh, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Dean, you're taking a nap on the ride. I swear to god if I have to give you like Vicodin, you will sleep," Reilly said before closing the door. Noelle walked back towards the bed where Sam slept and touched his hair, ran her fingers over his chiseled chest.

"Wake up, Sam," she said softly. Sam lazily opened his eyes and looked up at her, her face framed by the light strands hanging in her face.

"Morning," he said as he sat up and touched her cheek, bringing her face forward to meet his.

"Your brother and Reilly are waiting outside for us to get ready and bring our stuff out," Noelle said softly. Sam nodded and got out of bed, grabbing his clothes and pulling on some new things before packing up their things as Noelle made the beds.

"Ready?" he asked as they walked towards the door. She smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked. Each of them held two of the bags. Noelle had Sam and Deans since they were lighter than girls' bags. Face it, girls pack more things. They threw the things in the car and Noelle and Reilly climbed into the backseat together while Dean and Sam sat up front. Within a few minutes the girls were asleep.

"Dean," Sam began slowly.

"What's up, bro?" Dean asked, looking at his brother tiredly.

"Noelle's lying to me."

* * *

**A/N: Aww…lots of fluff until the end. So, what's up with Sam? I think something is changing in him. Anyway, review lots, por favor. Love the lyrics I used in this one. If you want me to use a specific band's lyrics, let me know! I'll see if I can find something to fit the chapters. And I know what you're thinking. But my whole school schedule got messed around with at the new semester so please excuse the shortness and the delay and lack of action. **


	14. Fear

**A/N: Sorry for the gap, things have been going quite rough lately and I've just been dealing so if there are gaps, I'm sorry. I'm just really frazzled as of late. But I am updating, so be thankful for that. I warn you, though, the story will most likely begin taking some dark turns. After all, you've seen the recent episodes…they're pretty rough. But my story is different. Mine's like a new season three…think of it that way. Kay?**

* * *

_ Listen up sweetie  
we all know that you're a beautiful girl  
in this horrible world  
_

_...  
_

_ out of tune this tale of terror  
the slow tolling of the funeral bell  
i want to know whats going on in that  
pretty little head of yours  
everyday is a bone palace ballet _

**Chiodos - **Is It Progression if a Cannibal Uses a Fork? 

* * *

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his head, playing it cool, or attempting to, at least. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"I love her, I know everything about her down to every word that's about to come out of her mouth. She completes me and our thoughts are so close. I know what's on her mind, Dean," Sam said slowly.

"Aww that's cute, Sammy. You're psychic powers are coming back aren't they?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at his brother.

"Yep," Sam said, looking quite put off about it.

"Well, so are hers. That's all she was worried about. So stop freakin' out and calm down," Dean commanded his brother. "She's fine, just a little freaked about her powers too."

"What powers? She's more than clairvoyant?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah…those are getting a lot stronger lately and she can heal herself now…it's weird," Dean said, grimacing.

"Yeah, last night she read my mind," Sam said with a sigh, looking just as weirded out.

"That couldn't have been conducive for the relationship. I hope you weren't daydreaming about Carmen Electra," Dean joked.

"Dean, this is serious. I had a vision last night that Noelle's gonna die. Nothing has changed," Sam said angrily, realizing how loud his voice was as he turned to check on the girls. Seeing they were still fast asleep, he turned back to Dean.

"Are you sure? What else was there?" Dean asked.

"It was in the countryside. I've never seen anywhere so green in my life. It was nighttime and it was cloudy outside, raining I think. Meg was there and then she was gone and Noelle's eyes turned black. She tried to kill me. You and Reilly weren't there…I have no idea where you were. I was trying to talk Noelle out of it and beat Meg, but she kept trying to kill me…and I only held the knife, before I knew it I'd stabbed her with Ruby's knife. There was nothing I could do. Both of them died."

"Sam...that must have sucked ass to watch," Dean said, a pained expression written on his face. Sam sighed and looked down, nodding.

"I've seen more scenarios than just that," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Not fun," Dean said, shaking his head as they pulled into a gas station. Sam sighed.

"Several involved her taking her own life to stop herself from getting possessed and hurting us. Seeing the helplessness…it was scary, it was sad," Sam said softly. Noelle's eyes flew open in the backseat then, and she clambered out of the car and stormed off. Sam sighed.

"How long you think she was actually awake?" Dean asked grimacing.

"Long enough to know she's gonna have to kill herself…or at least she thinks so," Sam said slowly, running after Noelle.

"Sam, just let me go. I'll go somewhere by myself, hunt on my own, maybe get help from Ruby. I can't hurt you…I wouldn't be able to bear it," she said breathlessly as tears ran down her face.

"Noelle, look at me, look at me!" he practically shouted as she tried to look at the ground while he held her.

"I know about your visions, Sam. I know what's gonna happen to me. Meg will invade my body and I'll have to kill myself or you'll have to kill me. I couldn't bear that pain for you," Noelle said, her hair sticking to the tears on her face.

"I'm not going to let that happen, alright? I won't let her get you. We'll go find Bobby, maybe he'll have more of that stuff that keeps away demonic possession. We can stop it from happening. We always do," Sam said slowly.

"I can see it in your mind now, Sam, as clear as a bell. You don't always stop it. You're late a lot. You've been late a lot. I have to go, Sam. Just let me go," she said, beginning to get control of her own emotions.

"No," Sam said defiantly.

"You have to let me go, Sam, you have to let me go," she whispered, touching his cheek softly.

"I'm not going to. I can't bear you leaving me. If you left I'd have no idea if you were alive or dead. You could be somewhere on this earth, unattainable. I can't let that happen," Sam whispered.

"Just let me go, Sam, just let me go," she said, another tear rolling gracefully down her cheek and dripping from her chin. "Why do you think our abilities are coming back? Why do you think mine are getting stronger? Why do you think Meg's in hiding?"

"It's the same stuff that happened before the gate was opened," Sam said slowly.

"They're getting a second army. We've beaten too many. They're beginning to lose the war. They need more troops. Meg wants me as the vessel, like Azazel wanted you. You need to be away from me…you need to stay away," she said slowly.

"No…if that's true we need to watch you more. Noelle, I can't leave you here to become a tool of the demonic army," Sam whispered, using his thumb to wipe off her tears. "I won't let her get you, I'm gonna protect you."

"That's what Dean said to you. Look where it landed him," Noelle said softly. "Don't make me that promise. I don't want you to sell your soul like your brother. Just let me die. I can do it myself. I can make sure I don't get taken," Noelle said. Sam pulled her into his arms as she broke down into tears.

A few hours later they arrived at their destination, Oklahoma. Dean had been completely right. It was one of the most boring places in the history of boring places. As they got to the motel, it was decided that it was time for two single rooms. With new fake credit cards, the rooms were paid for and they went to them. Noelle and Sam in one and Dean and Reilly in the other. They ordered pizzas and decided it would be best to just stay put for the night. Noelle was in a state of pure terror and Sam wasn't going to leave her. Every once in a while she would have crying spells and Sam would just hold her, hoping to keep her safe.

It was around midnight when there was a knock on Sam and Noelle's door. Leaving Noelle on the bed for a moment, Sam answered the door to see Ruby, who pushed straight past him and sat down next to Noelle on the bed.

"You'll be safe, stop blubbering," Ruby commanded. Noelle looked up at her with a slightly frightening glare. Ruby smirked. "You have a spirit, Noelle. Once you let it loose, Meg can't control you. These abilities of yours, they may come from demonic power, but you're the one who controls them. You can't let yourself believe that Meg can use you as a tool if you don't want her to. Once you accept your powers and work with them, you'll be stronger than her."

"How do you know that?" Noelle asked in confusion.

"Because…I used to be a human like you, a human with odd abilities. The demon I was 'serving' under didn't like my powers and so she tormented me physically so I would think she had the power. It was too late when I realized just how much these abilities they gave me can be used against them," Ruby said with a smile. Sam watched the whole thing with an expression of pure interest. He couldn't comprehend Noelle's thought processes at the moment. Ruby gave a slightly lazy sigh before standing. "You need to not be afraid of her, be prepared to learn how to use what you're being given. Had I had the promise you're showing, I would never have been overtaken, know that. So, embrace it, accept it, and work within those limits. Sam and I will make sure she doesn't kill you."

"How am I supposed to train them when I don't even practice them? I can't practice them," Noelle said softly, looking at her hands.

"Just open up to the forces trying to get inside your mind. They aren't demons, they're mental blocks removing themselves. You have all this power, but your mind is hiding it from you right now. Once you accept the fact that what you're being given is a gift by an unintelligent enemy, you'll be strong enough to take on the fight coming for you," Ruby said with a nod.

"Will you still help us?" Noelle asked softly.

"Of course. You need to stop with this whole not trusting me business though. Now, if you don't mind, I have something I need to do. So, Sam, Noelle, have a wonderful day," Ruby said before walking out the door, heels clicking in her wake.

"She always just drops in like that," Sam said as he shut the door behind her.

"I think it's refreshing," Noelle said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Reilly and Dean were in a heated argument.

"You need to tell your brother to just make sure Noelle doesn't leave. She has no right leaving and you know it! We should be allowed to tell her what to do…after all, all of us are older than her," Reilly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yeah, and then I'd get called a hypocrite. Sam's not gonna let Noelle go anywhere, stop worrying so much. And, if she does intend upon running off somewhere, we'll find her fast. She'd be easy to track down," Dean commented.

"Dean, I'm worried about her. She's not eating or sleeping or engaging in conversation. She always seems sad or angry. I can't bear seeing her like that. And now she's gonna die! It's the worst thought ever. I understand how you felt about Sammy. Obviously I can't really ask you on advice for how to deal with it. Noelle would come back for the sole purpose of killing me."

"Yeah…Sam said the same thing," Dean said with a sigh, dropping down on the bed with a sigh. Reilly fell next to him and laid her head in his lap as she laid there. He gently caressed her cheeks, her hair, her lips.

"I don't think I've ever really known anything like this feeling I get when I'm around you," Reilly said softly.

"Yeah, same…I thought I was in love once…but this…this is something perfect, I think. I mean we've only done it once. If I date…we do it like every night," Dean said with a laugh.

"Are you saying that's all you want from a relationship?" Reilly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Before I met you, pretty much," Dean said with a smile.

"But it's not important in our relationship, right?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Of course not. I like who you are, not what you do in bed," Dean said with a roll of his eyes. A slow and hollow sigh escaped his lips as he leaned down to kiss her softly and tenderly, in a very un-Dean like manner. She smiled at his signature smirk before the two changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. It had been a really long day…few days even.

"Dean," Reilly asked weakly as she faced the wall in the darkness.

"Yeah, Rye?" he asked, rolling over and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do you really think everything's gonna be okay?" she asked softly as tears formed in her eyes. Dean propped himself up on his elbow as she rolled over to look at him. He touched her cheek gently, his expression soft.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked in barely a whisper.

"Noelle…I mean she's my sister. Whenever I think of days where she'll be dead and I'll be alive, it's near unbearable. I just wanna scream. I wanna kill Meg, I wanna do something to help her. She's my baby sister, I love her to death and back, literally. I wish I could take her place, but I know if I did she would kill me," Reilly said softly.

"You can't make my mistakes, Rye," Dean whispered. "You shouldn't take someone's place. It's not how things are meant to be. When my dad did it for me, I was furious and upset, and then when I did it for Sam, he wanted to kill me, Bobby too. Breaking the natural order isn't something to be taken lightly."

"But that's exactly what we all did to get you out of your deal. We broke Meg's order on everything," Reilly objected.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you or Sam make a deal. Noelle and I have talked about it. She and I decided that she could deal however she wanted to, so chill. She'll figure it out."

"But she won't. I know Noelle. She'll fight it, but she won't accept help from anyone else," Reilly said softly.

"Just…try and sleep. Things tend to work themselves out in time," Dean soothed. Reilly sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was really late. She laid back down and allowed Dean to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close to him, but she didn't sleep.

And in the other room, Noelle was already awake. She sat at the desk, staring out the window into the rain as it began to pour down on everything. Noelle loved the rain, thought it was beautiful. Sam was fast asleep in the room and Noelle took the liberty of changing into a pair of jeans, hoodie, and a pair of tennis shoes before walking outside into the cold downpour. She watched it for a second before she walked into it, flipping the hood off of her head as she let herself be drenched and cooled by the rain coming down.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" came an all-too familiar voice. Noelle's eyes flew open as an incredibly familiar woman stood in front of her. "Ahh….Noelle…soon you will be mine and I will inhabit your corpse for centuries. Your powers and gifts are far too much to pass up. We demons can't see into the future or read minds or heal ourselves. It's beautiful, perfect. And one day, I'll have it all. Just keep up the hard work of training that body for it."

Noelle began backing towards the door. She had no weapon, but she was in a rage. She focused all of her anger at Meg and she flew backwards, hitting a car in the parking lot.

"Well, then, looks like we know more than we thought we did," Meg assessed, slowly getting up.

"Just leave me alone. Let me enjoy my last days," Noelle demanded.

"Oh…with the man you love, with little Sammy. You really think we won't kill Sam and Dean as soon as we have you. You've got so much power inside of you. Possessed, you and I would be stronger than my tyrannical father. Can you imagine it? No more normal mortal humans on this world. Only ones like you and me and creatures would be on this earth."

"That means you'd leave Sam alive?" Noelle asked, still backing towards the door of her room.

"Oh, Sammy's an exception. He's too good to pass up killing. I mean no wave of attack has worked yet, but with your knowledge and power, the Winchester boys will easily die," Meg said with a smile before she looked at the motel to see Dean and Reilly at one of the windows. "Looks like I've overstayed my welcome," she said before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I really do have a lot on my plate right now and I'm writing this in the dead of night in my room. So, I'm sorry for the gaps and short chapters, I just need to collect my thoughts so I can write something halfway decent. I know this chapter isn't that rich in quality either, believe me. But, what can I do about it? **


End file.
